Harry Potter: The Golden Dragon
by sonicXben
Summary: After Voldemort failed to kill Harry Potter, the boy gets sent to the world he truly belongs on: Remnant! There, he will make many friends, find the girl of his dreams, and face off against hideous monsters and arrogant wizards. All in the lifetime of a thrill seeker. Smart, Powerful Harry. Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, Usual Weasely Bashing (not really), light Dumbledore Bashing. [Revised]
1. Chapter 1: The Crossing

**Nobody's POV:**

It is Halloween during the year 1981. Children were running around the small village of Godric's Hollow in silly costumes, getting candy from the friendly residents, and laughing merrilly. However, one man isn't focused on the joy that filled the air.  
No, he was focused on one house in particular.

This man's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, who renamed himself to Lord Voldemort, #1 terrorist in the hidden society of witches and wizards. Not 2 days before, Peter Pettigrew revealed the location of the missing Potter family to his master.

His plans on stunning James and Lily Potter, then use the infamous killing curse on their children, who are prophesized to end Voldemort's attempt to rid the world of all muggleborns. Killing the Potter children is far worse for his enemies in the long  
run. Voldemort reached the house, and uses a simple unlocking charm on the door. However, the residents are already alerted to his presence.

James appeared in front of the Dark Lord, shouting, "You shall not take another step, murderer! Reducto!"

The spell missed the Dark Lord, who retaliated with, "Stupefy!"

With deadly accuracy, it hit James Potter, who crumpled to the ground. Voldemort walks over the body and climbs up the staircase only to come face to face with Lily Potter.

"Oh no you don't. Sectum sempra!" Lily shouts. Unlike James, her spell actually hits Voldemort on his non-wand arm. Voldemort let it hang at his side while he pointed his wand at her.

"You'll pay for that, mudblood! Stupefy!" Lily's surprise at Voldemort's spell choice gave the spell the time it required to knock her out, too. At the top of the stairs was a decently sized nursery. In the room are 2 children. The red-haired boy, Charles  
Potter, began crying loudly, while his brother, Harry Potter, stared at the Dark Lord with interest with his emerald, almost acid green eyes.

For some reason, it slightly unnerved Voldemort, who felt goosebumps break out on his skin, but no matter. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at Harry. However, to the shock of the Dark Lord, golden lightning began crackling around the room once it hit  
Harry, making the room burst into flames. Voldemort was vaporized in the electric shower.

Charles, however, survived the blast laying unconscious next to the former Dark Lord's ashes with a V cut across his forehead. Harry, however, got a lightning bolt scar over his left eye, but no one in the Wizarding World would know because he was nowhere  
to be found.

He had vanished. Vanished to the place where his lightning semblance originates.

Harry Potter has a big secret. He is one of an absurdly rare sub-species of human who has the gifts of his home world, in addition to the powers of a parallel world. What Voldemort failed to consider was that instead of killing Harry, Voldemort unlocked  
Harry's aura and semblance, the powers of the parallel world of Remnant, or that Harry belongs on Remnant, not his birth world. Minutes later, Fate drops the infant off on the doorstep of a large, 3-story mansion. This mansion is the home of the mighty  
huntress, Glynda Goodwitch. It didn't take long for Glynda to notice the boy, and ran to the front door.

She looked around to find any traces of his parents. Nothing. Glynda picked up the boy, noticing the lightning scar above his left eye. She knew instantly that this boy is special, and took him inside so she could properly adopt him.

After this day, Harry Potter was no more.

He became Hadrian Goodwitch, and would keepthe name for the rest of his adventurous life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Dragon

Hi everyone! This is sonicXben. Thank you for the support for this story. I've been working on this for a while and am putting this up just for fun.

GoldenSteel: 1. I understand. When I'm writing it all down, I can't help but feel that I have too little details so I just add them. I'll keep what you said in mind.

2\. I'll do what I can to keep everything clear. For the example you gave, that will be explained in this chapter.

3\. Don't worry about that. I have some battle of wills coming later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY. Except for the later plot and OCs, everything belongs to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

Over 16 years have passed since the day Glynda took me in. Now I'm 17 years old, and ready to take on Beacon Academy. Over the years, I've always been mischievous, anti-social, with a bit of a crazy side, but I have also made enormous strides.

It truly began when I had gone to the doctor to get my aura and semblance unlocked. However, the odd thing is that both have already been partially unlocked by force, and we found out about an unusual 3rd power that's completely shapeless after completely unlocking my aura and semblance. However, through serious willpower, I can use it to a lot of degrees. Heck, I even turned Mom's hair bright red once as a prank.

That aside, I was able to use the power of my mind to invent many powerful weapons. With help from my 2 best friends Theodore Auditor and Tommy Hikari, I experimented on dust, aura, and all the tools used to fight the creatures of Grimm.

From those results, I created a ton of wicked weapons blueprints that range from grenades to transforming super cannons. Only a handful of such weapons are so dangerous that I keep them top secret, even to Mom and my honorary uncle Ozpin.

My 3 favorite creations, however, are my 3 armor suits with completely different makes.

The first I finished is called Gardna, a bronze-colored body armor with compressible wall shields on both forearms with twin beam sabres, fueled by a mixture of all known Dust types I created, along with guns on the shoulders(AN: Think of the armor as a bronze colored, altered version of War Machine). I rarely ever use it.

The second armor I completed, called Aurum, is a silver body armor with a wolf head-shaped helmet, a medium-sized round retractable shield on my left arm, along with a metal sword/shotgun weapon fueled by the same Dust mixture.

However, they both pale in comparison to one of my most powerful and favorite creations. I named the armor after the legendary reputation I got through winning various tournaments and defeating many celebrities, like Pyrrha Nikos. The 'Golden Dragon'. A golden armor that possesses much more firepower than my other creations. My primary weapons are a 4 foot long lance and my beam sabre prototype. However, I can also transform my arms into dragon's heads, which shoot flamethrowers and electrical blasts. All of my weapons are far from perfect, but they are being worked on to this day(Imagine a golden version of Arthur's armor in the original Ghosts N Goblins with a faceplate).

Now, I am ready for my trip to Beacon. The suits have already been sent, but I'm just making sure I have everything. Other than spare ammo, some books on engineering and blueprints on armor upgrades, I really don't need anything else.

I make a mad dash for the stairs from my neat bedroom, as I only have an hour before the airship for Beacon arrives. I run for the front doors, scared to death of being late. On the main driveway at the mansion sat the car, along with my friend and family butler, Tinaka.

"Morning Hadrian. You ready?"

I nodded enthusiastically. I get in the car, and we drive off. Thankfully, we're only 20 minutes from the pick up point. Even a mile away, I could see the magnificence of the airship. I've always been comfortable in the air.

"See you later Hadrian. Don't make too many enemies on your first day, OK?" Tinaka called to me as I began to make my way. I flashed him a thumbs up and walked onboard to see a bunch of students already there.

Not long afterwards, the airship seals up and begins to take off.

It is now time. Time to become a Hunter at Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip to Beacon Academy

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

To pass the time until my arrival at Beacon, I size up the new students who are about to join the Academy.

Out of everyone on board, 3 people in particular stand out. They include the mighty Qrow Branwen's nieces: his protégé, Ruby Rose, and her older half-sister, the infamous brawler, Yang Xiao Long. Despite her good looks, I've heard that she's a complete  
hothead and on my level of rebelliousness. If she's done half the things I've heard from Mom about, Yang is definitely someone I don't want mad.

The 3rd person, to my amazement, is Pyrrha Nikos. Thankfully, she doesn't know that I'm the Golden Dragon, but I will still have to keep my distance. She has been looking forme because the technological advances of my golden armor barely allowed  
me to win againsther in the finals of a fighting tournament, even with her semblance. She is definitely a true warrior.

I was knocked out of my state of shock when Yang nearly suffocated Ruby in a hug, saying, "I can't believe that my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!"

"Uh, can you let your sister go? I think she's turning blue." I decided to intervene. Yang lets go of Ruby, and gets a good look at me.

"My, my, you're looking quite spiffy," Yang flirts.

'Uh-oh. I've got to make a break for it.' "I guess I'll be seeing you later." I reply, and walk off before Yang can say another word. I find a spot near the front and just get a breather.

However, my luck right now is downright terrible. Next thing I know, I'm sitting next to Pyrrha Nikos. "You know, I'm kind of surprised the great Pyrrha Nikos is attending Beacon as well." I state my honest surprise to the champion.

Pyrrha notices me, and answers, "Well, even I have to have a good education somewhere. Especially when I use my new-found techniques to find and get my rematch against the Golden Dragon. I can't wait to have a fair fight against me."

'Oh great, only 5 minutes on this trip and someone's looking for mealready. ' I mentally groan. "Maybe you're right. I wish you luck there."

Before Pyrrha Nikos could respond to my unexpected statement, a holographic projection of mom appeared, announcing that they were mere minutes from Beacon Academy. However, one person was so motion sick that he threw up right next to Yang and Ruby.

"Eeeewww!" Ruby groans, stepping away from the sick boy.

I, however, walk over to the boy and pat the boy on the shoulder. "You alright?"

The boy looked up at me, still a little green. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm Jaune Arc. What's yours?"

"Hadrian Goodwitch." I answer. His eyes widen in recognition.

"As in the deputy headmistress's son?" he asks.

I shift a little uncomfortably, but answer, "Yes. See you at the lecture hall. I need to get something." I run back to my spot, because I really had forgotten my suitcase. I grab it and make my way to the auditorium once the Bullhead touches down on the  
ground. Along the way, I notice that boy Jaune talking to Ruby Rose, most likely about their weapons. Along the way, I notice Yang among the students and decided to just talk to her. "Hi." I call out.

Yang noticed me, and asked, "Where've you been? I just wanted to talk. I guess that will have to wait. See you later." She runs off with her friends towards the Academy. Suddenly, I hear the sounds of yelling, and lay my eyes ona site I don't  
know how I missed earlier. Ruby Rose was getting chewed out by another girl I could only guess was Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She was completely covered in soot.

Leaving them to their business, I followed the crowd to the lecture hall. After about 10 minutes of standing around, the final shreds of the students came Jaune included. When Ruby left Jaune, I notice Pyrrha staring at him  
with interest. What's about? Unfortunately, I am broken from my thoughts again when a ringing goes off, and I look at thestage where my honorary uncle Ozpin is currently standing.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He glanced in my direction, but continued,  
"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this academy will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first  
step."

Ozpin stepped off the stage, only for Mom to replace him. I visibly paled, as Mom's reputation of being strict and clever is absolutely true. Getting her mad is one of the few things I am hands down terrified of. Yang noticed and asked, "Are you OK? You  
look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Glynda's just a little too strict for my taste. No offense to her."

"Now, you will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Glynda announced in her usual strict and to-the-point manner.

Again, I followed the crowd to the ballroom. I thought I caught Jaune saying something like, "I'm a natural blonde."

'Smooth move, Jaune.' I shook my head at the boy's methods. Oh well. I got a corner next to two sleeping bags, one of them was occupied by Ruby who was typing away on her scroll. If I heard right, Ruby got bumped up 2 years due to lots of raw potential.  
Just as I have settled in, I notice that Yang's also come along and laid down next to her sister.

Ruby seems to have remembered something, and asks, "What's in that suitcase you brought?"

I decided to just be honest, and answer, "Just some spare dust for my armor. I made a handful of suits based off the workings of the legendary Golden Dragon."

When I mentioned the Golden Dragon, their undivided attention was on me. "What do they do?" The grin I gave her could be described as physcotic or deranged.

"You'll see."

Ruby huffed, but went back to what she was doing. However, Yang still stared at me with a new interest, "You say you based your designs off of one of my biggest role models, the Golden Dragon?"

In all honesty, I based one feature of the famous armor off of Yang's brawling with fire style. "Yeah, I did. I'm Hadrian Goodwitch, by the way. What's your name?" I decided to introduce myself to the blonde brawler. Even if I already know who she is,  
it's good to be polite.

"Yang Xiao Long. I hope to see you in action tomorrow."

I didn't know whether or not she was flirting again or not, but I still replied, "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow." The second I lay my head on the pillow, I fall asleep.

I will need all the energy I can muster for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Initiation

**Yang Xiao Long's POV:**

The next morning, I got up early and began preparations for the upcoming initiation. Next to me, my little sister Ruby and thenew, cute kidHadrian slept soundlessly. I think I'll hit on him later. There's something about that boy that  
drawsme in.

He seemsmysterious, what with his unknown capabilities and somewhatanti-social nature. However, he seemslike a really nice person. After about a half hour, Hadrian rocketed out of bed with the rest of the students beginning to show signs  
of waking up.

After about another half hour, and that poor boy Jayne embarrassing himself horribly,we were all standing on the edge of one of the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. Ruby and Hadrian are standingon my right, also on platforms. Hadrian  
has on asilver ring on his right hand andbrightgreen sunglasses with brownrims.

Judging my his stance, he'sready for abattle. Not long afterwards, our future headmaster came up.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin announces,

"Now, I'm sure you have heard rumors about assignment teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." Glynda finished the speech.

"What?" Ruby asked with concern. Hadrian, however, merely smirked. I wonder why.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. It is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well." Ozpin continued. Several students groaned at that, while Hadrian was going red in the face from not laughing  
at everyone's misery. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby's reality seems to have shattered as she screamed in panic,

"Whaaaatttt?" However, the headmeaster ignored my little sister and went on, "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or  
you will die."

'Gee, that's real inspiring,' I thought sarcastically. Jaune laughed nervously while Hadrian gave a particularly deranged grin, which I realize iswarped mischief. An odd trait for Glynda's son to possess.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end o the path with several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff.  
You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The only one who tried to ask anything was poor Jaune Arc, who was worried about our landing strategy, but got no response. Before I was launched into the air, I slipped on my own pair of sunglasses and winked at Ruby and decide to hit onHadrian  
by winking at him too.

Sadly,I didn't get to see hisfacebefore I was launched into the air.


	5. Chapter 5: The Initiation

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

I am very surprised that Yang actually winked at me. Lucky me, mom didn't notice. I didn't have time to dwell on what just happened, because I was launchedfrom the ground into my natural place.

The air!

If I was truly honest with myself, flying in the air with the wind blowing through my hair is superior to flying on a Bullhead. Not far away, Yang was propelling herself forward, laughing with joy. Before I was too close to the forest, I activated my  
3rd power, and willed it to summon the rest of Aurum. Around me, the familiar silver armor equipped itself. Good timing, too, as I crashed through about 6 trees and landed in front of a large boulder. Despite being a little dazed, I got up. "That  
hurt. I need Tommy to help me with my entrances." I quickly look around, but don't see anything. "OK. Let's find the temple." I ran in the direction the temple just as Ozpin told us.

However, it didn't take long before I heard a very familiar growl. The growl of a Beowulf. A crazy smile crossed my face at the chance of a fight. Just as the thought crossed my mind, 8 Beowolves lunged from the tree cover and tried to cut me down to  
size. Too bad for them, my armor is made of light-weight metal and I have quick reflexes. I raised my shield to block their attack while I unsheathed my single-edged silver energy sword that glowed orange red. I lunged at the Beowolves and sliced  
5 of their heads off in one motion. I slammed my shield into the 6th Beowolf, which was thrown back 5 feet. I pressed a button at the butt of my sword, and it transformed into a silver triple-barrel shotgun. I pulled the trigger and 2 of the Beowolves  
fell dead from the barrage of bullets. The last one tried to catch me by surprise by attacking my back, but I merely twisted around and fired the shotgun again at its head, which exploded, giving some of my armor a black paintjob.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," I comment, wiping some of the guts off my armor. I ran another 20 yards before coming across a DeathStalker. As quietly as I could, I dove under the Grimm's main body and slashed at it's underbelly, then crawled back out.  
The surprised scorpion shrieked in agony before collapsing dead. After another 10 minutes of traversing the forest, I find the temple. The only pieces that were left are black and white king pieces.

'The leader. Someone who everyone looks to for guidance. They're the only pieces left, so why not?' I grab the white king piece. Just then, I heard a series of explosions not too far away. I have a look in the direction of the noise, and see a bunch of  
familiar faces battling a giant Nevermore at a set of old ruins. With quick reflexes, I run to the ruins while activating my shotgun mode again and fire on the Grimm. It was hit in the underbelly, which stunned it long enough for Ruby to launch herself  
at the monster. I was very impressed by her skill when she actually ran up the cliff, decapitating the monster upon reaching the top. Her cape flowed in the wind at the top. Just like that, the initiation is over.

* * *

 **=Time Skip – Beacon Auditorium=**

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Uncle Ozpin announced to the students of Beacon as the called student's faces appeared on the giant screen above the platform, "You have collected the black bishop pieces. From this day forth,  
you shall work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester."

There were some polite claps for the new team as they walked off stage and the screen reset.

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. You have collected the white rook pieces. From this day forth, you shall work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune Arc."

'Really, Uncle. You just HAD to pull that on the guy?' I thought incredulously as the poor guy looked like he was struck with lightning. Pyyrha tried to make him feel better by punching his shoulder, but he ended up getting knocked over to everyone's  
amusement.

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You have collected the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by Ruby Rose." A look of downright shock played on Weiss's and Ruby's faces.

Despite the unusual choices the Headmaster may make, I know he usually knows what he's doing. After all, team placement has always been his specialty. Yang pulls her sister into a hug, exclaiming, "I'm so proud of you!" They too walked off the stage,  
Ruby being half dragged.

"However, every year there is a special team that is made. This year, my honorary nephew, Hadrian Goodwitch, will get to select students for his team for collecting the white king piece." Uncle Ozpin waved his cane at the screen, which was cleared of  
the faces of the members of team RWBY and replaced with the footage of my battle with the 8 Beowulves. Even though the older students and staff saw the Initiation in the viewing room off in a side room of the auditorium, theystill haveawestruck  
looksat the skill I demonstrated in the fight.

But the other Initiates are even more impressed. Yang and Pyrrhaboth lookat the screen and I could tell that ifthey thought too deeply on the topic, they might figure out I'm the Golden Dragon. 'I'll have to stay me and hardly  
use my armors at all. That's how I can keep the 2 off my back for now. Maybe I'll tell Yang later, but that will only happen when we're closer friends.'

"Now, everyone, off to bed. Classes start at 9:00am sharp tomorrow. Dismissed!" Everyone started to head to the dorms they are assigned. Normally, older students are tasked withtaking the 1st years to their assigned rooms, but I've been here enough  
to know my way around, so I wasn't assigned a guide. Along the way, I got to talk with my new friends about weapons, dust and the recent tournaments that I didn't want to get involved with. I go into my dorm, which is the first door on the right  
from Team RWBY's dorm, after wishing everyone goodnight.

Now that I have peace, I get into my pajamas and crash on the bed closest to the bathroom. Tomorrow, I'll have everything straightened out for my friend's arrival.

In my dreams, I dream about a castle about the size of Beacon, maybe smaller, in the mountains with a lake, a nearby village and people who channel some kind of telekinetic energy through wooden sticks.

That is a strange dream indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

The next morning, I woke up to peace and quiet.

I began straightening the room up and I am about halfway through when I heard a loud whistle go off from the next room. What's going on? Fortunately, I got done getting the room neat quickly, as my 2 best friends will be joining me at Beacon as well. I make a mad dash to Grimm Studies with all of my assigned books this semester in a knapsack.

No more than 10 minutes after I get a seat at the front, teams RWBY and JNPR come running into the room and take their seats on either side of me.

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the night!" Port shouted to us students. Now I remember why practical lessons are his specialty. His lectures suck something fierce. "Yes. The Grimm have many names. I merely refer to them as prey. Ha-ha!" The class stared back, completely dumbfounded. "Uh…You shall too upon graduation from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other 3 kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with monsters that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. That's where you come in. Hunters, Huntresses, Individuals that have sworn their lives to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask, why the very world!" A loud cheer went off in the back rows, but immediately died when he noticed everyone staring at him. Port continued on with his lecture. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…"

I tuned the rest of what Professor Port had to say out, and start counting the number of pages I have to read. Ruby, too, is completely out of it and provides her own entertainment. First, she balances a book and apple on a pencil, which is really impressive, then she falls asleep, and finally starts drawing a cartoon version of our 'humble' professor. I have to cover my mouth so no one can hear me silently laughing. If only Tommy were here. The two would be like peanut butter and jelly. Weiss, however, looks ready to explode at Ruby's attitude.

"In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity. I returned with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero. The moral, a true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. So, who believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Before anyone can respond to the question, the door slams open.

I look up to see who it is, and to my delight, it's Theodore. He was already in Beacon uniform with his dagger at his side. "Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe how big a maze this place is. I also had to drop my stuff off at the dorm." He called to the Professor, a sheepish look on his face.

"No worries, Mr. Auditor. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you made it at all. Now, please come down here. You will be fighting a Grimm I caught for class today." Professor Port replied.

Theodore walked to the front of the stage, throwing me a grin, in which I waved back, also smiling.

"You know him?" Yang whispered in my ear, along with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR looking at me curiously.

"Yeah. That's Theodore Auditor. We've been friends for years, and he'll be on my team. I met him at a...tournament." I respond.

Theodore makes it down to the stage, and Professor Port opens the cage, revealing a Bourbatusk.

"Ha! Weren't expecting that, were you?" Port asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Theodore jumped aside then charged at the Bourbatusk. He cleaved the tusks off in one swing with the dagger, sheathed it, then jerked his hand upward in an odd way before punching the bottom of the Grimm's head, which is unprotected. It screeched in agony, and dropped dead at Theodore's feet.

"Well, looks like we're in the presence of a true Hunter in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading. Remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed!"

Everyone walked out of the class as soon as those last words were said by the Professor.

"How did you kill that Grimm so fast, Theodore?" Yang asked with Blake listening in, curiosity on her face. Nearby, Ruby and Weiss are having a pretty heated argument.

"My family have been elite Assassins for centuries. This is my family's unique weapon." He flicked his hand up in the same motion, and a long, thin double-edged blade came out from his long-sleeve uniform. It is completely black from the Bourbatusk's blood on it.

"That's really cool!" Yang commented. Even Blake looked slightly impressed at the hidden blade.

"Yes, it is. As Hadrian probably told you already, I'm on his team. Oh, yeah. Tommy's should be here right now." Theodore told me that last bit.

"Really?" I ask, happy that my 2nd best friend is already here.

"Yeah. I think he just got here about 2 minutes ago, in fact. I think he's still with your mom."

I smiled at that, and we headed off to Glynda's class. When the opened the doors, we look at the stage. Sure enough, there stood Tommy Hikari talking to Glynda.

This day is truly remarkable.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day - Part 2

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

"What took you guys so long?" Tommy asked impatiently when he noticed us.

"Sorry about that. Theodore had a Grimm to kill in his usual fashion during Port's class. Then there was the walk here." I reply flatly, while smiling.

"Who's this guy?" Ruby spoke up, feeling out of the loop once again an becoming a little annoyed about it.

"Everyone, this is Tommy Hikari. He's another friend of mine who will also be joining my team." Tommy gave a chilled smile and sat next to me and Theodore with teams RWBY and JNPR on either side like before. However, I still leaves me with the dilemma  
of figuring out who my 4th teammate should be. Maybe I'll ask Uncle Ozpin about that later. The rest of the students begin trickling in while I'm having these thoughts, with the last student taking his seat as the bell rang.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin. In this class, you'll be focusing on your core traits. Weapons, Aura, Coordination, and Semblance. Everything that deals with combat or self-defense. If Mr. Auditor and Beacon's other new student, Mr. Tommy Hikari  
can please come down here for the first demo?" They both nodded and jumped to their feet, walking to the stage. "Destroy all of the drones as efficiently as possible. Do not hold back. Begin!" Glynda said, before walking off the stage.

About 30 drones came out with swords and guns ready. "Let's fight! Ha ha!" Tommy shouted as he charged at the drones, punching them with his slightly bulky metal forearms that can turn into arm cannons, hardwired into his body that runs off his energy.  
I helped Tommy make them after he lost his natural ones when the White Fang attacked his home and killed his parents. He always keeps his hand mode active at all times, even during this fight. He mainly used his short distance teleporting semblance  
for this fight. After a long battle, both Tommy and Theodore stood back to back, panting a little, surrounded by piles of scrap metal.

"Excellent fighting, you two! Unfortunately, we're out of time today! Class dismissed!" Somewhat desperate not to be late to a single class today, me and my 2 teammates run to Survival 101 with our new friends in tow. Fortunately, we get to the class  
when the bell rings 5 minutes later. We take our seats as the Professor comes in.

"Welcome to Survival 101! Over the course of the semester, you will be tested on how you handle different scenarios, but for today's lesson, I want to see what you can do. Now, if we could have 4 volunteers we can begin."

Pyrrha and Cardin stood up, looking ready for battle. I walked to the front of the stage as well, but my optimism dropped considerably when I noticed Yang coming down, too. We all get in a square shape, facing each other.

"Remember, hit as hard as possible. You may begin!" He shouted, almost in glee. We charge at each other, weapons ready. I got out my energy sword I used at the Initiation, and charged at Cardin. Fortunately, Pyrrha wanted the jerk eliminated quickly as  
well since she blasts the bully with Piló. He was thrown back into the wall, knocking him out of the match for being out of bounds. Me and Yang clash for a few minutes, neither gaining the advantage. However, that changed when Pyrrha got tired of  
waiting and chose to blast me. The unexpected attack hit my side, and Yang took advantage of my temporary pause, punching me hard in the stomach. I dug my sword into the arena to break my flight, and quickly regained my balance.

"Oh, you want to fight? Well, you got it. Prepare to get zapped." I held out my sword, which began crackling with electricity generated from my semblance. I charged at Pyrrha for the dirty attack, and after barely missing her due to the use of her own  
semblance, was blasted back by a bolt of lightning.

"Wow, wish I had popcorn. When he brings his semblance on, things literally get fried." I heard Tommy comment from the stands. I charged at a surprised Yang and threw my hand and sword out at her. Electricity sparked around me and it rushed to her. However,  
she is surprisingly tough. She charged at me and we end up in a deadlock again. This time, our semblances are fighting as well. Fire and electricity mingled in the air, making it burn a little. In a last effort, I used Yang's momentum against her,  
which resulted in her crashing into Pyrrha. The two went down, and since they didn't get up after the 5 second timer went off, I won the match.

"That was excellent fighting everyone! So rarely have I seen first years fight like that. I hope to see skill like what we saw in the future. Class dismissed!" The bell rang, proving the teacher's point.

I helped Yang and Pyrrha up, telling them, "You both fought well. That was awesome!" They took the compliments, now seeing me as a new worthy opponent to face. At least, Pyrrha took it. Yang nods, smiling a little then frowns in frustration.  
I get the feeling she's a really sore loser.

Afterwards, we all get cleaned up, and go back to our dorms after a long and rather eventful day.

Hopefully, these good days will keep on coming.


	8. Chapter 9: The Ancient Mystery

**Theodore Auditor's POV:**

After a good half hour of jumping down the hills like commandos, we reach the entrance to the citadel. We walk over the ancient stone bridge, down the wild patch of grass and made our way towards the ancient gate with an extended drawbridge. The more I take in our surroundings, the more creeped out I feel, even if I am hiding the emotion. The horror genre never did sit well with me.

"You know, this place gives me the creeps. What anyone would do to get imprisoned here anyone, I don't want to think about." Tommy said, voicing most of my thoughts.

I couldn't see Hadrian's expression as he had on the famous golden dragon armor, but I could tell he was starting to get more watchful of his surroundings as well. "Agreed. We'll start at the main tower. The dungeons or a clue on where to find it will most likely be there." He said calmly.

I agreed with that deduction. It had logic behind it. We walk through the main gate, which was wide open. It opened into what I guessed was the main hallway. On the other side of the hallway was a statue of a chained man standing on a pile of skulls.

"Cheery." Tommy commented, sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth. I get a look around and notice that there is no roof above us, just the night sky. An idea clicked in my head.

"Guys, stop. I'll get an aerial view to see what this place is like." With quick strides, I climb the wall, and get a look around. Sinking into deep concentration, I activate my family's unique technique, Eagle Sense. Through it, I look around the hallway, finding nothing, until I notice a closed chest behind the statue. "I found something!" I call down to my best friends, jumping off the tower.

We run to the spot where I noticed the chest, and after whipping out his yellow beam sabre, Hadrian sliced the lock off. Inside was a strange looking key with spikes on the outer rim. "We'll take it. For all we know, it could go to the dungeons." Hadrian comments, taking it with him. We go to the left, across a bridge filled with destroyed statues and rusted braziers. On the other side, we notice another large door, also open.

"OK. This place is creeping me out." I finally comment. When we look on the ground, however, we notice a dead body of a hideous monster that we can't identify, mostly because it's long decomposed. When I notice the slashes and mutilations the body has, it took some of my will power not to feel sick.

"An attack on this place. That would explain why this place has fallen so into disrepair." Hadrian comments. He got out his scroll and starting recording the area.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks, confused.

"Recording. Just in case." He replies evenly.

We walk through the doors and come into a circular room. On the ceiling and floor of the chamber, circular holes were seen. Suddenly, a loud creaking noise could be heard. From the top hole, a large, ancient elevator was descending. Standing on it was a huge metal golem with a huge mace.

"A surviving defender of this fortress." I guess, slightly fearful now.

"Well, let's fight it." Tommy replies, getting his Ultra Busters ready.

"Agreed." Hadrian replies, putting his recording on pause.

All at once, we got our weapons out and charged the golem. It is big and bulky, but possessed tremendous strength. Maybe even more than the Paladins I heard Atlas were making. It tried at attack us, but we were too fast for it. I sliced at the back of the golem's right leg, which eventually gave out after 20 slashes. After the golem fell into a kneeling position, Tommy fired a few plasma blasts from his arms cannons, forcing the golem to fall onto its back. The poor piece of machinery never stood a chance against Hadrian, who jumped onto the golem with his lance in both hands and charged with his electricity semblance. In one motion fueled by momentum, he drove it right through the golem's head. Sparks flew from the attack, the golem flailed a little, trying to get Hadrian off, before it stilled.

"Well. That was something." Tommy remarked. We only nodded. We got on the elevator, and pulled the lever towards us. As we predicted, the elevator went down into the dark hole below.

When we reach the bottom, there was another bridge over the hole, which went deeper. Before us stood 4 doors, the middle one much larger than the other 3. Before them stood a stone pedestal with a keyhole in the center.

"Now we know what the key is for. I was wondering how else we could use this thing." Hadrian remarked. We follow his lead. Before another word is said, Hadrian slips the key into the slot.

All at once, the 3 doors opened in one fluid motion. Applying my gambling skills, I chose to check out the door on the far left first.

We go through the door only to see a most unusual sight. A large green tree was in the center of a grassy field, surrounded by a stream of water. For some reason, the room had absolutely no shadows in it. Under the tree, writing on a book and surrounded by ancient looking scrolls, sat a person. We couldn't get a good look of his face sine it is a fairly large book.

"Get out of here. I'm sick of you all you know." He replied angrily. Me, Hadrian and Tommy look at each other, half surprised, half not-surprised. Hey, if I was locked down her for who knows how long, I'd be pretty irritable, too. After about 10 seconds, he sighed and put down his book so we could get a good look at him.

He had blonde, ratty hair that fell to his shoulders and blood red eyes that seemed to shift like fire. He was very thin.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

He was shocked for seeing actual humans, while we were shocked for finding our mission.

We found Perseus Galath.


	9. Chapter 10: Deathless

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

No one moved a muscle as the 3 of us and Perseus stared at each other. Before us, surrounded with ancient books I had just noticed hidden next to the tree, was a missing hunter with unknown capabilities. He seemed just as surprised to see us here.

"Humans…here? Tell me, what is that fool Raidriar up to nowadays?" He asked with interest.

'Who's Raidriar?' I think incredulously. I didn't know that name, nor do I want to know it. The best guess I have is that he was the ruler of this place. "We don't know any Raidriar. I'm Hadrian Goodwitch and these are my friends Theodore Auditor and Tommy Hikari. We are students of Beacon Academy who have come to take you to safety and away from this forsaken place." I tell the thin boy.

Fortunately, a look of hope crossed his face before it vanished. "Well then, prove it to me by beating me in battle. Only if you defeat me, then I'll know you are truly students." The boy stood up, patting the dirt off his ragged clothes with a large pouch, and picked up a wickedly sharp double edged sword that was black on the inside of the blade that lay on the right side of the tree. It almost glowed with blue energy.

I got out my lance, which crackled with golden lightning, and pointed it at him in challenge. At once, all 3 of us charged Perseus.

Despite being very thin, he was almost supernaturally strong. He somehow blocked Tommy's plasma blasts from his arm cannons and deflected Theodore's hidden blades, which then turned into big pistols. He fired many rounds, but Perseus just dodged them, albeit barely. Seeing no more reason, they shifted back into Theodore's gauntlets. While they were trying to hit him, I threw lightning blasts and threw my lance at him. It grazed his arm, and burned it with the electrical charge. He stood up, fury in his red eyes. Except they weren't red anymore. They are now pure black. He roared in rage and charged us again. If he was strong before, then he was just warming up for now. The scary thing, he might outclass Yang in straight-up punching. In fact, he grabbed Theodore and broke his dagger with his bare fists. Theodore, enraged, charged again. This time, he threw a fist at Perseus that began to glow blue. His semblance had activated, and when it made contact with Perseus's flesh, he just stood there, unmoving. "Now!" I shout to Tommy. He understood, and his white Ultra Busters began to glow. Just as Perseus broke his temporary stunning, Tommy released the blast. It hit Perseus, who was on his knees, pure plasma sparking around him. He looked at us again, and his eyes had returned to their normal red.

"Well, I have to say that was the best fight I've had in a long time. Since you didn't kill me, you're telling the truth. Take me to Beacon!" the defeated boy said, lowering his sword. He turned to me, smiling. "I'm surprised that the boy I've heard great things about, Hadrian Goodwitch, is the legendary Golden Dragon and that he's also attending Beacon."

I smiled and took that as a compliment. "That was all an act. I was merely giving the crowd what they wanted. A good fight. Thanks." I say the last bit when he gives me back my lance.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tommy said to everyone. We all walked out of the cell only to find what looked like a giant, ugly troll-like monster with a huge wooden pole.

"Gortoel." Perseus said darkly.

"What do you say about us killing it before it kills anyone innocent?" I ask Perseus. He smiles again at the words and nods. With that, we charge. Tommy's Ultra Busters turn red, and he sticks them into the ground. Suddenly, a huge fire tower rose from the ground, greatly burning the monster. Theodore leaps onto its head and drives his hidden blades through the monster's head. I stab my lance into its leg and use the momentum to leap onto his body. I put up my lance and unsheathe my beam sabre and slash at the beast's belly. It tried to fight back, but it was all in vain. In the end, Perseus makes the biggest leap I've ever seen and stabs his sword right between the eyes. That's when the sword really did glow sky blue. The monster stopped, and after Perseus slashes its neck for good measure, it falls dead.

"Wow. We don't make a bad team. Let's do get out of here, though." Tommy says quickly and he runs to the elevator.

"Is he always like this?" Perseus asks, a little concerned, "I don't like crazy people at all."

"Well then, you'll hate Nora Valkyrie, a friend of ours. She's OK, but don't mention or give her pancakes. Other than that, she's pretty crazy. Tommy's just gets like this when he's anxious." I reply. He nods in understanding.

"Oh, I almost forgot some things." He ran back into his cell, and came back out minutes later with his books. "Can't leave these lying around." He says quickly.

We get onto the elevator and go back up. Along the ascent, I get out my scroll and inform the plane that we are on our way.

"You're a team leader at Beacon?" Perseus asks with great interest, looking at my scroll with interest.

"Oh, yeah. Assembling a good team who not only fight well together, but are close friends." I answer.

He seemed to accept it, and ask, "Well, it will take some getting used to, but do you mind if I join your team? You all seem cool." Theodore looks shocked, but Perseus continues, "If I do, the first thing I'll help you with is getting an awesome weapon built." That shut Theodore up before he went off on another rant. We reach the top, and we make our way to the front entrance. He whistles at the damaged citadel. "This place has fallen into disrepair." Perseus says.

Along the way back to the main entrance, he turns back to me and asks me, "One last thing I have to ask. What's it like, being Glynda Goodwitch's son? I heard that she's real strict." I felt like I was sucker-punched by the harmless question. I already know that Glynda is not my actual mom, but I have no way of knowing who my actual parents are. _Yet._ "I'm adopted, actually. No one knows who my actual parents are. All I know is that I have this other, shapeless ability that I use to power my 3 suits of armor. With this one, I super-charged its weapons more than the others and I became the Golden Dragon because of the awesome power at my fingertips." I tell him. Theodore and Tommy looked solemn at that. They already know about my predicament. Perseus, however, looked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly, but I wave it off. Before us, the airship landed. All 4 of us hop on board, and we fly off. Back to Beacon. It was a long flight, in which my team go even more acquainted with, but we eventually see the familiar academy again. We touch down, and make our way to the headmaster's office before we got settled in for the night. Before we could tuck in for the night, my scroll went off, and it was the headmaster, asking us to report to his office.

"Well, the headmaster wants to see us." I tell my friends. They yawned in exhaustion, but we complied. As fast as we could go, we were back in front of my honorary uncle and Glynda.

"It's good to see you again, Perseus. Even if you are really thin, we'll help you get back into proper fashion. Fortunately, tomorrow's a weekend, so spend it at Vale and get yourself in tip-top shape for the classes next week. However, before you go to bed, may I ask why you were in that citadel?" Ozpin asks the last bit curiously.

Perseus shifts very uncomfortably, but answers in the end. "Well, I was put in there because of my ancient heritage. If I can train it like I can here, I would be powerful enough to overthrow the God King, Raidriar." I didn't want to admit it, but now I was extremely interested. He catches everyone's expectant looks and sighs in exasperation. "Fine. Might as well. My people, who possess superhuman strength, created the 4 kingdoms of Remnant. We are so powerful that we have the ability to evade death itself. We are known as the Deathless."


	10. Chapter 11: Team HTPT and a Promise

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

Over the course of the weekend, we gave Perseus a tour of Vale. He was very impressed by everything. To make him not look like a former prisoner, we gave him some Lien on Sunday and he came out with several changes of clothes, his personal favorite a  
red shirt under a black military jacket and jeans. He even bought 4 bronze metal blades attached to ropes and got a new pouch to replace his old long-range equipment.

It didn't take long to get settled in and introduced to everyone. Just as I warned him, he was overwhelmed by Nora's hyperactive nature and it drove him up the wall rather quickly. Yet it didn't hold a candle to his thoughts about Team CRDL. When they  
tried to pick on Perseus when it was announced to the school that he'd be joining my team…well, let's just say that it took Glynda's semblance and all 3 members of my team to keep Perseus from brutally beating up Team CRDL because they declared themselves  
better than him. At least all 4 of them are scared of Perseus now. Especially since he's beengaining some more muscle from our workouts and delicious food, making him a more formidable fighter than before.

Speaking of unusual habits, Jaune's been acting really off lately, hanging out with Cardin more often than he used to. I wonder what's up with him. However, I can't dwell on it too much since we are back to school again and all of the 1st years went on  
a field trip to Forever Fall. Me and my teammates started gathering thick, purple sap from the trees in a rather quiet spot, away from Nora's mad ramblings about pancakes and using the sap as a syrup. As we are gathering more of the purple jam  
and filling it into the 4th of 5 jars we were providedwhen I began hearing voices. I could tell my friends can hear them as well and after abandoning the jars,we crept silently to the source. Then, the noise of a glass jar smashing against  
something hard rings out. Creeping closer, we notice Jaune in a throwing position, with Cardin's armor now a dark pink color.

"Wow. The guy's got guts. Maybe I'll help train him." Perseus comments, surprise in his voice.

"Now you're in for it." Cardin growled, unsheathing his mace with his teammates surrounding Jaune.

"Cowards," Theodore mutters, pulling one of the pistols out from under his left sleeve. We have yet to make him a new weapon. Before anyone could make another move, a familiar growl rang out through the forest. From out of the trees, an enormous Ursa  
Major lumbered out, flanked by 2 Ursa Minors. Just as I expected, Cardin's team, being the cowards they are, run away in terror. Cardin tries to fight back, but fails pitifully. Jaune tries to fight back as well with more success, but his efforts  
alone are in vain, especially with his current skill level.

I call upon my 3rd power, and felt the familiar armor of the Golden Dragon encase me. Before Jaune was struck to the side by the Ursa Major, I threw my lance at its back. It pierces the Grimm's bone armor, which freezes it long enough for Jaune to surprisingly  
leaps into the air and cut its head off. Breathing slightly heavily, he turns in my direction to find who threw the lance, and when he sees me, his eyes widen. "It's the Golden Dragon!" he shouts with happiness. I wince under my helmet, but return  
my focus to the 2 Ursa Minors. I unsheathe my yellow beam sabre from the bottom of a metal backpack where I also store my lance and make quick work of the 1st Ursa Minor by slicing it's belly open. I pull my lance from the ground and stab the final  
Grimm through the mouth with it after a bang rang out, hitting the monster. It fell dead at my feet. I sheathe my beam sabre and lance. What I saw when it fell somewhat scared me. Both Pyrrha and Yang both stood there, staring at me. Yang, who obviously  
threw the bullets was staring at me, awestruck. Pyrrha, however, looked at me with utmost determination.

"You. We are having a rematch right now. Maybe I can figure out who you really are under that helmet." Pyrrha stated to me, then got into a fighting stance. Did I get her that determined to fight me after a singlematch? Oh, dear.

"Yeah, no thanks. Maybe later when the timing's better." I say quickly and make a break for it. Pyrrha tried to run after me, but it was in vain. In a desperate effort to get away, I punch one of the trees and had it crash right behind me. While Pyrrha  
was distracted and figuring out where I went, I used my power again, this time banishing my armor back to my locker at Beacon Academy. I run to my teammates who were in the clearing, looking awed at the skill I used. "Let's just keep this encounter  
a secret between us. Okay?" They nodded in understanding and we get back to gathering the purple syrup.

* * *

 **=Time Skip=**

* * *

That night, I called my fellow teammates, teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Glynda and Ozpin to our dorm so I could tell them the big news of the day. Pyrrha was still mad at herself that the Golden Dragon slipped from her grasp. "Thanks for coming, everyone.  
I'll keep this brief. I just wanted to tell you that I've decided on what my team shall be named. We shall be Team Hitpoint (HTPT), based on our variety ofranged weapon styles. My lightning semblance that enhances my weapons, Theodore's gauntlets  
that turn into pistols, Perseus's metal blades and Tommy's arm cannons."

The other teams smiled at the choice and being named an official Beacon team. Ozpin got out his scroll, and typed some things on it. He looked up at me, smiling. "Congratulations, Team HTPT. Welcome to Beacon Academy!" Even Glynda smiled before the 2  
heads of Beacon left. Cheers rang out in our dorm. In celebration of being an official team now, we threw a small party. A few seconds in, Tommy went into our closet and pulled out snacks and beer. Leave it to Tommy to stash snacks away for the party  
just in case. Don't even get me started on the beer. After about an hour, I decided that I need some fresh air.

"Hey, dude. I'm going to get some fresh air. Continue with the party." I told Tommy, who nodded while swaying a little. Great, he's drunk already. Better to get away now before things get out of hand. I climb the service hatch to the roof and plop myself  
on the roof.

After about 10 minutes, the service hatch opens again and notice Yang coming out, sitting down next to me. "Hey. I needed to get away from the party. Your friend Tommy's cranking his party up a notch. Listen,I've been meaning to ask  
you about something that might sound odd coming from me. Are you really Glynda Goodwitch's son? I'm only asking because you two act so differently most of the time."

I was caught completely off-guard by the sudden question, but try and keep my composure. I suppose it's time I told her everything. "No." I reply quietly. Yang nearly falls off the roof of the Academy in shock. "I was adopted by Glynda when I was a year  
old."

"What about your birth parents? Why would they leave you at Glynda's house of all places?" Yang asked, barely containing her surprise at this revelation.

"My birth parents don't have identities in Remnant at all, so we couldn't track them down for an explanation. How did we know who we were looking for? Well, from the crib I was found in, all we know on that touchy subject is that my birth name is Harry  
Potter."

Yang couldn't help but snicker at the silliness of the name.

"I agree that it is an overused name, especially Harry, so I renamed myself to Hadrian Goodwitch. As for the time before I came to be with Glynda, I only fuzzily remember it because I had my aura and semblance unlocked. What I do remember is that I had  
respected parents and a slightly younger brother. However, what I remember most clearly is a lot of green light, electricity burning up the air, and screams of agony. When I went to get my Aura and Semblance unlocked, we discovered that whatever happened  
that night partially unlocked the 2 soul powers. But we also found that I possessed something else. A 3rd, shapeless ability that I can't really describe. No one could, so we decided to keep it top secret. However, I mainly use it to help create many  
weapons designs, in addition to 3 powerful suits of armor. The first is Gardna, a bronze suit I mainly use for defense and hardly ever use, and Aurum, which you saw me use at the Initiation. As for the 3rd suit of armor, it's easily the most powerful  
suit of the trio and I named it after the legendary reputation I got in the fighting tournaments. I even throw in some acting skills to give the crowds what they want to enhance the image. The armor is called, 'The Golden Dragon.'"

When I see Yang's face again, she is looking at me with a new light in her vivid purple eyes. She also looked a little hurt from not being told about something like this sooner. "You do act well. I would never have guessed that the loud, cocky Golden  
Dragon deep down is the disciplined and extremely nice and handsome Hadrian Goodwitch."

"Thank you. Anyway, when I graduate Beacon Academy, my secret goal is to find my missing family. I'm telling you everything because you're one of the few people I can trust with my life. Also, you'd understand my predicament from what I heard about you.  
That brings up another question: Will you help me find my missing family? I promise that in exchange I will help you find your missing mother."

Yang just stared at me, completely baffled. Then happy tears came to her eyes and she pulled into a hug. "Of course I will." I felt my emotions towards Yang rise up in my stomach. It's now or never to tell Yang how I really feel about her. I slide closer  
to Yang, who obviously knew what was about to happen, closed her eyes and we kiss on the lips. I have never done this before, but greatly enjoy the moment nonetheless. When we pulled away, we were both blushing intensely. "Why did you do that?" Yang  
asks curiously.

"Because that's how I truly feel about you." I reply with honesty.

"But let's keep our little relationship secret for the time being. I don't want to think about what Glynda will do to us if she finds out." Yang says with a rare tone of seriousness. I was pulled back to reality and shuddered at the thought.

"We can talk privately about it later. I think our friends are probably wondering where we have gone to for so long." I answer. I somersault to my feet, walk over to the side and flip up the latch, making sure to let Yang go down first, and we return  
to the party.

Surprisingly, no one inquired why me and Yang were doing up there for so long until many years later.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes, this is the chapter where Hadrian and Yang's relationship starts. Next chapter's going to be more of a filler that explains what happens between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the Vytal Festival.

As for the story, I've decided that aside from some major changes in the storyline, I'll follow the RWBY series up until Volume 3, Episode 9. Then I'll deviate from the series and make this story completely original.

I truly thank you for all the support you have given me, and I will see you next time!


	11. Chapter 12: Gearing Up

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

Over the next few months, a lot of changes were made and secrets revealed.

It was revealed after a trip to Vale that Blake Beladonna is not only a cat Faunus, but also a former member of the White Fang. That is, before they transitioned from peaceful protestors to psychopathic murderers and thieves. After an intense battle where myself, Ruby, some orange-haired girl named Penny, Blake and Sun, whom she picked up earlier today clashed with the White Fang, led by Roman Torchwick of all people, they run away after realizing they were outmatched. Team RWBY gets back together, now closer than ever. My own team is working together well and becoming closer friends. We begin ideas on team-based attacks and improve our individual combat techniques and weapons.

Theodore made himself a longer, curved dagger that can transform into a metal blowpipe that shoots out special darts in his pouch on his belt after getting sick of not having a dagger on him. Tommy got himself more powerful engines made with lighter metal installed into his Ultra Busters so his charged blasts and regular blasts pack a much more powerful punch than ever before. They can even create holes in solid steel now. As for Perseus, he made himself some lightweight chain mail that he wears under his shirt and sharpened his metal blades, which are now tied to small chains for grappling purposes.

Despite being completely different, we've come together as close friends and partners, and easily kicking the pants off of enemy teams we fight during Glynda's classes. We have also participated in huge food fights, one time I got knocked out by a flying watermelon. It is awesome to just be an immature kid for a little bit longer. As for me and Yang, our own somewhat secret relationship is going really well. Every night, we would both sneak out of our dorms and meet on the roof to just talk and get to know each other better. Since we got together, Yang has changed her personality in subtle ways. The biggest being her tendency of flirting with other boys vanishing entirely.

Speaking of relationships, me and Yang agree that it won't be too long before Ruby Rose and Tommy Hikari start going out. They are both somewhat immature and love big explosions, but especially big weapons. The bigger the better.

Together, we had food fights, fought the White Fang again, went to the Vytal Carnival Ball. Boy, let me tell you, seeing Jaune in that dress made me nearly choke to death from laughter while drinking fruit punch; as well as taking part in missions. Unluckily for us, we got stuck with cleaning out Grimm north of Vale with Professor Port. On the bright side, he is a lot of talk but has some actual impressive skills as well.

But now, I have serious work to do. Glynda has reminded us time and time again for a while now that the Vytal Festival is quickly approaches. Already, transfer students from other kingdoms are swarming to Beacon for the festival. There are 2 teams that stand out from the rest in my mind: Sun Wukong's team and another one led by this woman named Cinder Fall. My gut instinct tells me that Cinder and her teammates are bad news, and to stay away from them. Even Perseus admitted to me, Theodore, and Tommy one night that something about Cinder feels familiar and not in the good way.

Now, 3 days before the Vytal Festival, I decided to upgrade the Golden Dragon suit and my energy sword. When night fell, I sneak out of my dorm as usual, but instead of going up to the roof, I head down to the school workshop. In my right hand is a briefcase full of blueprints for possible upgrades to all of my suits. I am not planning on using any of my suits for the Festival, but I feel like it's necessary to keep them at the top of their game. I asked Glynda to keep the workshop out of order for the night so I could do the upgrades. When I get there, my suit laid gleaming on a work table with lots of leather and golden metal for my work. The only upgrade for my suit tonight is attaching giant golden dragon wings to the backpack on the back of my suit where my main weapons are kept. Other than that and enhancing my energy sword which I'll do tomorrow, that's all I will need for a long time. Setting my briefcase on one of the stools next to the worktable, I open it up and find the particular upgrade and the steps on how to make it. Once that's set up, I get down to work.

After about an hour of sweaty metalwork, the pair of 5-foot long golden wings are completed and cooling off. Before I have a chance of starting the delicate procedure of mending them to my suit, however, the door creaked open and there stood Yang. Her lilac eyes bore into mine. "What are you doing here? I thought this place was out of order for the night."

I lift up my golden wing and point to my suit. When she sees them and the armor on the table, a look of understanding crosses her face. "Ah, that makes sense. Mind if I help?" she asks.

I nod, grateful for the help. With 2 people working together, we manage to weld both wings on and make them fold into the suit's back without getting burned or messing up.

"Hey Yang, if you want I can come up with a big upgrade for Ember Celica to make you more powerful than before for the Tournament. I'd like your help and opinion for that though." I propose. I indeed wanted to see her in the finals and for a tournament like this, you need all the stops.

She looks surprised by the offer, but grins widely. "Yes. I will gladly help with that." She yawned.

"Yes, I suppose it's getting late. Let's get back." I said. After ensuring my armor returned to its locker, we go back to our dorms. After I wish her good night, I go into my team dorm.

After I take a quick shower, I fall asleep instantly.

The next 2 days we made sure everything was working properly. I upgrade my energy sword so now it is slightly lighter and can conduct electricity more efficiently. For good measure, I even make myself a pair of electric-proof finger-less gloves so I can literally hold electricity in my hand. Now I'm confident that I am ready for anything this tournament can throw at me.

When morning comes again, I wake up with excitement. Today's the day! The Vytal Festival's beginning today. I get out a whistle and blew it as hard as I could.

"Wake up, campers! Let's go to a tournament!" My team got up groggily after some complaints. After 15 minutes, we were all awake and ready to go. All of our usual attires were on. Perseus has his black military jacket over a red shirt and his chain mail, along with jeans. Theodore's long blue robes with a hood covering his face and hidden blades, mostly held up by an equipment belt. Tommy has on a white shirt, white pants and a white hat. As for me, I am in my green shirt, black shorts and electric-proof gloves.

We walk out the door and find teams RWBY and JNPR waiting for us. "What took you guys so long?" Ruby asked, sounding impatient.

"Late start. We stayed up later than we should have. But no matter. What do you say about going to a festival!" We all agreed and started heading off towards the ship that will take us to the flying stadium. I felt excitement about everything.

Yet I also can't shake the feeling that something life-changing is about to occur.


	12. Chapter 13: Wizards enter Remnant

**James Potter's POV:**

I've finally done it!

After 16 years of searching, knowledge gathering and endless trial and error, I have finally found a way to make contact with my missing son! Until I find undeniable proof that Harry's dead, I have always had hope that Harry's not only alive, but hopefully happy somewhere.

Me, along with my 2 oldest, and most trustworthy friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, had given up searching for Harry via normal methods long ago and taken to researching the ancient, grey magic area known as transportation magic. While browsing the category for anything, we came across an ancient spell that makes portals using the blood of the one you are searching for and take the searcher to the lost person, wherever he or she might be. Since I'm his biological father, that wasn't a problem. The problem is that everyone, including my wife Lily, have given up hope of finding Harry long ago, much to my extreme disappointment.

But even without their help, we still managed to pull off the spell. Albeit it took many more weeks of trial and error to get the spell right, and I am exhausted from the effort, but like the Allied Forces during World War 2, perseverance triumphed.

Before the 3 of us is our completed project in the attic of my mostly empty family house. Lily is off to Hogwarts to help our fellow professors set up for the new semester, which starts in 2 days, and my younger son, Charles Potter, is at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. No offense to Mrs. Weasely or my son, but her habit of shouting and my son's overconfidence and slight arrogance has always given me a headache. But now, I need to focus on the task at hand. The portal swirled with energy, magic radiating from it. Just in case, we got on muggle clothes to blend in, seeing as Harry most likely isn't in a magical community.

"Alright. If everything works perfectly, we have a portal that can take us to and from Harry's current location. Then we can come back and bring Harry home. Is everything clear?" I ask my 2 friends. They nod in agreement, also looking worse for wear, but determined. "Good. Then let's go." Not waiting another minute, we walk through the portal. The process feels surprisingly like apparition, especially when we immediately come out the other side.

However, what awaited us on the other side wasn't what we expected at all. We are in the shade of what looked like a tall, modern castle. We turn around and see what looks like a modern version of Hogwarts. Turning back around to get a better view, I realize that we are on a floating island! Nearby, we spot what looks like a giant airship that people are boarding. Quickly, mainly to prevent notice, we throw up invisibility charms on ourselves and sneak on board the ship as the last few people file in. Thank goodness we have muggle disguises on if we were seen or else we would have stood out like sore thumbs in our wizarding robes.

Suddenly, the ship took off and soared steadily in the air towards a flying coliseum held up by what looks like greenish magic crystals. Now the idea of us on some parallel world is becoming more believable. It's the only real explanation I have for all this strange technology and people. Not even the muggles back home have technology quite like this or have…animal features on them? What's up with that? But within minutes, the ship lands and everyone gets out with us in the front. We follow them into the stadium and just stand off to the side so no one can accidentally walk over us.

"Greetings, people of Remnant, I, Peter Port, welcome you all to the Vytal Festival!" a voice rings out around the stadium. Cheers go off in this obviously anticipated festival. The feeling in the air almost reminds me of the Quidditch World Cup. Come to think of it, what are they doing in this tournament? On a huge screen in front of us I somehow missed, an almost pudgy man with a grey mustache who is sitting next to another man with…spiky green hair?

"Yes, and I am Doctor Oobleck, and we will be the announcers for this tournament. Now, here's the rules: The 1st round consists of the entire team of 4, then the 2nd round has 2 members, and the victors of that round will select their best fighter to represent not only their team, but their kingdom as well. But enough on that. Let the roulette go!" the green haired man shouted. The roulette on 2 smaller screens next to the big one start going. When they stop, 4 people are selected. "Alright! A strong start today, folks! It's Team CFVY vs. Team HTPT, both of Beacon Academy! Come on down to start off the tournament!"

'So this is a fighting tournament!' I realize. I just hope they don't kill each other.

The 8 people walk down to the arena floor and face each other. Both quartets had eye-catching members. All of them looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. Both screens had pictures of the fighters with an odd meter next to them. I wonder what that's about.

The girl that leads Team CFVY is obviously a girl who knows fashion. She had short brown locks, mainly brown clothes and sunglasses. According to the screen on the left, that was Coco Adel, an odd name. I really was nervous about why she needed all the bullets she was carrying. The girl next to her had long brown hair, some kind of skin suit and unusual bunny ears that twitched. Remus nudged me and whispered in my ear that he could somehow smell rabbit on her. Her name was Velvet Scarlatina. The guy next to her wielding twin curved blades had on a red tank top and jeans, which somehow went with his dark skin and was blind judging by the whiteness of his eyes. He was Fox Alistair, the oddest name ever. As for the final member, he is almost as big and buff as Hagrid! The long sword on his back and green armor definitely didn't make him look weaker. The screen labels him as Yatsuhashi Daichi.

As for Team HTPT, they are an interesting bunch as well. The teen on the far right has on light jeans, a white shirt and a white hat. His white forearms, for some reason, are bulky and look metallic. He is labeled by the screen on the right as Tommy Hikari. The next teen is muscular with a black military jacket and jeans. At his side was strapped a long, black double-edged sword that looks wickedly sharp. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders and his fire red eyes seemed to burn with determination. According to the screen, his name is Perseus Galath. For some reason, he had an aura of power about him that no one else here possesses. It makes me nervous. Next to him was another man, but I can't see his face as he has his hood up on his dark blue robes. Holding the robes up is an equipment belt of some kind. I couldn't see any visible weapon, which made him even more mysterious. His picture made him have scarlet red hair and yellow, almost golden eyes. His name is Theodore Auditor. As for their leader, he has short, spiky black hair and emerald, almost acid green eyes. He has on a green shirt and black shorts along with a pair of black gloves. At his side is a single edged, silver sword that glowed orange red. His name is Hadrian Goodwitch.

Cheers rang out for both teams, although it seems team HTPT is getting more support. Something about Hadrian Goodwitch looks familiar. When I remember that I'm searching for my missing son does it click. The boy looks a little like me, except for Lily's eyes, only they are much brighter. Despite his muscular form, I know it's him.

Hadrian Goodwitch is my long lost son Harry Potter.

I shot a glance at my friends, who seem to have reached that same conclusion.

"Alright, the teams are set! Before the match begins, let's prepare your field!" 4 more roulette screens appear on the 4 corners of the field. What's interesting is that the first half of the arena where Team CFVY is standing gets a green forest, while Team HTPT's side gets water. To my next shock of the day, the areas outside of the central filed open up and out comes what the roulettes landed on. What's even more shocking is that there is a green forest behind Team CFVY and a beach with water in it behind Team HTPT, and they aren't fake. They are real battle fields. The technology of this world is truly astounding.

"The field is set! Remember, if your Aura drops below the measured line, you're out of the match. May the best team win! Begin!"

With that, both teams leap into action.

 _AN:_ Yes, I made James Potter try to find Hadrian Goodwitch.

The wizard's reaction to Remnant is one of my favorite parts of this story.

Next time: Team CFVY and HTPT clash with no holding back. Hadrian shows to everyone his capabilities and that he's not one to trifle with.

Thanks for reading, everyone!


	13. Chapter 14: Vytal Festival First Match

**James Potter's POV:**

The sheer skill both teams displayed in combat is astounding.

It is obvious that Team CFVY has more experience in difficult fights, but Team HTPT showed outstanding skill and potential to be better.

Yatsuhashi and Perseus clashed blades, both equal in strength. Theodore got out a long, curved dagger and started slashing at Fox, who fervently dodged the wild slashes. Tommy's bulky arms had now turned to cannons, much to the audience's surprise and began blasting at Velvet while teleporting all over the place. She is barely able to dodge the range and onslaught Hadrian, however, was doing his best to dodge Coco's outrageously large gun which sent bullets all over the place.

Theodore had sheathed his dagger and some gauntlets he wore turned into powerful-looking pistols which Fox wasn't expecting, but managed to dodge. How a blind man can dodge like that is beyond me. He jumped forwards, punching Theodore in the stomach, then jumped backwards, only to trip on a tightrope that Perseus created using a metal blade he threw. Just then, Velvet delivered a powerful kick to Tommy, who flew back and landed next to a weird blue crystal jutting out of the biome he landed in. He looked towards Hadrian and an idea seemed to click in his head. He grabbed the crystal, ripped it out of the ground and held it tightly with both hands. It glowed before crumbling in his hands. Now, however, his bulky arms are now dark blue. Both his arms turned into cannons and they shot out a huge torrent of water. Yatsuhashi was knocked down to his knees, while his teammates had more luck getting to safety. They all jumped into the air and landed into the branches of several trees and looked down on the now wet arena that is still flowing with water.

"You know what you can't trust in a fight?" Hadrian's voice rang out. Team CFVY stared at him from a distance. "You can never trust a combination of water and a Hunter-in-training with an electric semblance."

He slammed his right fist into the ground. What happened next is easily one of the most amazing and scariest things I have ever seen. Huge currents of golden electricity danced on the now wet surface, electrocuting poor Yatsuhashi who couldn't get to safety in time.

The raw electricity slamming into Yatsuhashi quickly knocked him out of the match.

Team CFVY, wide-eyed at the spectacle, kept themselves balanced on the tree branches. Team HTPT, who also hid in the trees, stayed where they were, while using their ranged gear to keep the fight going. Hadrian ran at the tree cluster where Team CFVY stood and leaps into the air to get some close-range combat in. However, Coco's bullets cause Hadrian to swerve into Fox, who uses his agile abilities to kick Hadrian to the left, deeper into the forest area.

There was a brief pause, then the area where my son landed began glowing brightly. The light was bright and golden.

"It appears Hadrian is taking his semblance to the next stage!" the burly man announced, looking awestruck.

"Indeed Peter, his semblance works in 5 stages. I've seen him practice all of them. When he has reached level 5 one time, all the Grimm in the area were vaporized. It appears that young Hadrian is charging his semblance for something big!" the green haired man added.

I couldn't believe what I heard. Vaporize monsters with lightning? I felt my memories go back years ago to when I had just woken up from the stunning spell the Dark Lord put on me and I went upstairs to a burned bedroom, an unconscious Charles on the ground and no Hadrian. Was that what really happened to the Dark Lord?

However, I couldn't keep my train of thought when a rocket of pure lightning flew past team CFVY. With a start, I realized it was Hadrian. He turned around andgoing at really fast speeds, punched the trees so hard that they uprooted and flew about 20 feet away. Velvet was caught off guard and fell off. She landed on the ground, which is safe now that the electricity's gone. Just then, she was blown away by huge pillars of red fire that shot out of the ground. Nearby, Tommy had pulled his arm cannons from the ground and they turn from the fire red color they were back to their normal white.

The buzzer went off, showing that Velvet is now done.

From out of nowhere, Fox lunges down and tries to give Tommy a roundhouse kick to the head, but Theodore takes the attack. He goes went rocketing in the air and crashes down. The buzzer went off, saying that the assassin is out as well. However, they were focused on the dogfight between Hadrian and Coco. The momentum had propelled Coco straight up into the sky and Hadrian, using his newfound agility, leaps into the air in pursuit and began slashing at Coco with his now lightning-charged energy sword. They hacked and slashed at each other before he gave a feint attack and gave a powerful punch. She crashed into the ground, followed by Hadrian who landed on his feet.

Coco leaps to Hadrian's left and lands next to Fox. Before they could attack, however, Hadrian thrusts his hand towards Tommy. He understands immediately. His arm cannons turn yellow and lightning shoots out of his cannons. To all our amazement, he grabs the lightning and throws it at Coco and Fox. They're too surprised at Hadrian grabbing artificial lightning to dodge. While they are spazzing out due to the pure energy, Perseus gives a double kick to both their backs and they crash face first into the ground. Two more buzzers go off.

"What a start to the Tournament, people! The first year team HTPT has claimed victory over the formidable and mighty third year team CFVY!" Peter shouts.

Cheers go off everywhere in the stadium for support of the younger team. I was amazed at the skill they all showed. They are definitely not people to mess with. As for Hadrian, I was wondering where he got such mastery over lightning. Now I'm somewhat nervous about meeting him in person.

They walk off the arena stage and I follow him with my friends. "I've never seen a fight quite like that before." Sirius commented. Remus agreed silently. After a few minutes, we see Hadrian and his still-standing team talking to another all-girl team.

"That was amazing!" the blonde girl with lilac eyes shouted in excitement. She pulled Hadrian into a hug that he returned. They must have a healthy relationship.

"Thanks for the compliment, Yang. For a little bit at the end, I thought we had lost the match. Oh, it was very tiring." Hadrian replies while they head off to take a ship down to the fair grounds below.

"By the way, how did you hold Tommy's lightning beam? I thought your semblance only worked with natural lightning." The girl with a black theme asked. She had black hair and a bow, which I found odd.

He lifted his finger less glove and snapped it back on. "Did you really think that a lightning user would not go into a fighting tournament without electric-proof gloves?" he asked. The girl team looked impressed.

'Electric-proof gloves?' I think, marveling at the concept.

We touch down onto the ground and we all get off. Thinking it's safe, we disable our now wavering invisibility charms when we're out of sight. We go up and we're about to talk to Hadrian in person when someone grabbed us from behind and turned us around. We found ourselves face to face with what looked like a tall metal man with a large gun.

"I'm not registering your identification. It will be brought up with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." The metal man said, steering us away from the 8 people and to certain doom. We didn't want to fight with the local military here so we just rolled with it.

'This could be my only chance to talk to my son if I can request his presence. If not, I'm not going home for a long time.' I think bitterly, dreading the talks about to occur.


	14. Chapter 15: A Short Deal

**Yang Xiao Long's POV:**

When the Bullhead lands on the ground, we head off for a quick walk around the fair grounds. However, the second our backs are turned, Team HTPT ran off to the closest snack stand and got their hands on a couple of granola bars or nacho-flavored chip bags to get their energy back from their rather action-packed fight against Team CFVY. Hadrian is the only one of his group who got the chips, since he's a sucker for nachos of any kind. After about 30 minutes, Ruby's scroll got a notification, which said that my team will be fighting next in the tournament. When we started making our way back up, Team HTPT looked up and seem to know what's going on.

"Good luck," Hadrian says. I nod in gratitude and we run off to the ship to return to the floating stadium for our match. Along the way, I saw 3 exhausted looking men being escorted off by Atlesian Knights.

What an unusual sight.

* * *

 **=Time Skip=**

* * *

Many hours later, all of Beacon Academy's students and the transfer students are back on the Bullhead, heading back to our school.

I am relieved the Tournament went as well as it did.

The first round of the tournament is over. My Team, Team HTPT, Team JNPR, along with our newer friends Team SSSN all made it to the doubles round. I will admit, it was kind of amusing seeing Neptune act all nervous around the water during Team SSSN's match. Anyway, we're heading back to Beacon Academy to relax a little and watch the upcoming redemption matches where teams who lost in the 1st round get a chance to make it to the doubles round.

However, we wouldn't be able to watch those matches.

By the time the airship lands on the landing docks at Beacon, a beep goes off on both Ruby's, Jaune's and Hadrian's scrolls. They both pick them up and quickly run through the email.

"It's from Uncle Ozpin. He wants us at his office as soon as possible for some reason." Hadrian said, frowning slightly. I was honestly confused. Why would the Headmaster want to see us so soon after the first round of the tournament? Something's most definitely up.

We make our way through the familiar halls and took the elevator that went up to the Headmaster's Office. The elevator stops and the doors swing open and we walk in. Ozpin and Glynda are both there, along with…General James Ironwood? But when I notice Ozpin and Glynda's faces, I somewhat shudder when I notice that they both looked absolute furious about something.

"Hey kiddo," a very familiar voice rings out. We whirl around, only to come face to face with…

"Qrow?" I ask, hardly believing my always drunk uncle is here. He nods in acknowledgement, smiling a little while he's leaning up against one of the stone pillars in the room.

"Who's that?" Weiss asks, looking curious. Blake also looked interested to know who he is. I will admit, Uncle Qrow does look like a drunk psychopath, but he really is a good person.

"That's our uncle Qrow." Ruby supplies, also looking delighted to see him again. However, the reunion is cut short when Ozpin coughs, getting our attention.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice. Ironwood brought back some…interesting information on a very sensitive topic." He tells us.

I felt my eyes widen in anxiety. My fellow students also looked mighty anxious as well. General Ironwood pulled out his own scroll. "Today, we arrested 3 men who we found at the Vytal Festival grounds when the Bullhead, carrying Teams HTPT and RWBY. We arrested them because the Alas drones that are keeping the people safe can't pick up any identity on the 3 men. However, the real interesting bit is that the leader's name is James Potter."

Something about that name was very familiar, but I couldn't place it. I wonder what Hadrian thought of this. That's when it hit me hard.

'Harry Potter. Hadrian's old name!' I think dramatically. The others seem to have realized it as well and stared at Hadrian with shock.

About a month ago, Team JNPR and the rest of my team caught Hadrian honing his lance that goes with his golden armor. So, left with no choice and inviting his team into the talk, he told them his life story and how his public façade, the Golden Dragon, was born. At first, Pyrrha was dumbfounded when she found out that her friend was also her sworn nemesis, but afterwards accepted that fact and is now impressed with Hadrian's acting skills. At this point, they are just friendly competition.

Knowing this, we all understand when sparks literally begin flying out of Hadrian's hair. He does that when he gets really mad.

"Lets have a **friendly** chat with these men. I want to see them in person." Hadrian said through gritted teeth. We all head off towards the detention levels where they're keeping the 3 people locked up. Now I understood why Ozpin called all of us here. He knows that we are close friends and help each other in difficult situations, and he wants us around to help Hadrian keep his temper in check and not accidently kill the mysterious trio.

We head down to the detention levels, where the 3 men sat at a table facing us on the opposite side of a spindly metal table. Sure enough, they're the trio I saw get hauled off by the Atlas soldiers.

The man on the left had mousey brown hair with a couple streaks of grey in it and looked the most ragged of the three. The man on the right had messy black hair and grey eyes. For some reason, I thought of a dog when I saw him. As for the man in the middle, he had shaggy black hair and had some resemblances to Hadrian, only that this man has hazel eyes and nerdy-looking glasses. The man who greatly resembles Hadrian is, logically, his natural father.

When Hadrian walked forward to get a closer look at them, they rightfully shuddered under his death glare. "So, let's have a **civil** chat, shall we?" he asks coldly, then asks his first question, "OK. My first question: What do you 3 know of the name Harry Potter?"

The trio looked very nervous, but their leader spoke up. "Yes, we know the name very well. That's the name of my son. He went missing over 16 years ago after the most sadistic terrorist of the century invaded my house and tried to kill us. The last thing I saw to show Hadrian even existed was his crib and scorch marks around the room."

Just out of shock, some of the anger melted away, but I still glared at them fiercely. "Why should we believe what you say?" asks Uncle Qrow, who unsheathes his large sword from his waist sheath.

The trio look even more terrified now, leaning back in their chairs, while Hadrian looks to be in deep thought, staring at James with interest.

"You know, even though it's very fuzzy, I do seem to remember you three. As for the scorched room and the attack, that would explain why both my aura and semblance were already partially unlocked. But I would like to ask one last thing, where do you REALLY come from?" Hadrian says, his rage now completely under control. I am a little surprised by what Hadrian's doing, but decided to keep quiet. However, the rest of my Team and Team JNPR didn't quite catch on and their faces showed it. Thankfully, like me no one demanded answers. Glynda seems to completely understood what's going on and gave Hadrian a small nod in compliment. James sighed and answered.

"Well, you most likely won't believe me, but please hear me and my friends out. It's pretty obvious we're not from around here. We're from a place called Britain on the planet Earth."

Now this is getting downright absurd. Yet it also kind of made sense. It would explain how we couldn't find this man before Hadrian got adopted by Glynda.

"As much as that statement is absurd, I believe you. You have no records or identification anywhere here on Remnant, supporting your statement. So now for the big question I've got: Why are you here now?" Ozpin asks.

"We've been trying to find him for 16 years. Today's the first day we've had any luck on the problem. However, because Hadrian seems to be very happy here, would you like to briefly visit our world to see what it's like, but not stay for long?" the man on the left asks Hadrian.

I was somewhat caught off-guard by the proposition. I could tell everyone else is just as surprised. Hadrian glanced at Glynda and Ozpin, who hold blank looks and shrug.

"Alright, I will visit your world very briefly. No more than 3 days so we don't miss anything too important here. Also, I would like to bring with me the rest of my team and the other two teams with me." Hadrian answers.

I couldn't help but give a small smile. While the redemption rounds go on, we'll be visiting a parallel world. Adventure! Yet why he wanted my team and JNPR with us is weird. The trio of foreigners quickly agreed to the terms. Tomorrow we'll start packing up and head off.

When everything was laid out and made an official mission, we all left. We walked back to our dorms and prepare. However, I held Hadrian back for a few seconds. "Out of curiosity, why do you want us to come along as well?" I ask.

He stares at me and answers slowly, "I know this might sound weird coming from me, but I want you guys along for companies' sake. Quite simply, I want to have people I know well and trust because I don't know those guys in the interrogation room, or what is on the other world. I'm not ready to fully trust them yet. Besides, you'd miss me if I was gone for the whole time." He teased me a little there, then smiled.

He leans in and gave me a quick kiss. When we pull away, I smile at the comfort while blushing a little and head off to bed. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Having something familiar when trying something completely new makes the experience all the better.

Earth, prepare yourself.

The Hunters of Remnant are on their way!


	15. Chapter 16: Dragons come to Hogwarts

**Charles Potter's POV:**

Today started just like every day before, and will start on each day in the future. I received all the attention and praise I deserve when the Weaselys and I walk onto Platform 9 and 3/4s. The people are treating me even better than usual since there are rumors that the Dark Lord is planning on returning better than ever spreading like wildfire. So, naturally, everyone looks to me so I can be their hero a second time.

When I board the Hogwarts Express, I get myself seated in the Lion's Den. It's a series of compartments near the front of the train that are reserved for the purest of Gryffindor students only. No know-it-all Ravenclaws, no goody-two-shoe Hufflepuffs, no slimy-and-disgusting Slytherins. If a single non-Gryffindor student does try to get into our compartments, they'll be zapped back out thanks to the wards on the compartment doors. The wards were made by yours truly.

I spend the entire 8 hour train ride chatting with my best friend, Ron Weasely, my girlfriend Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown about Quidditch, gossiping about our different perspectives on other Gryffindor students, drawing spoofs of our fellow students and just living the good life. When the conductor announces that we are an hour away from Hogwarts, we get into our Hogwarts robes and once we arrive, we walk off the train and head towards the carriages. As usual, we leave our luggage behind as the house elves have and always will take our luggage to our various common rooms.

They are especially loyal to the wizards who believe in blood purity.

Me included. As for my opinion on Mom, well, I have respect for her, but it's much less than my pureblood and halfblood friends.

When we get to the carriages, we climb on board and they take off immediately for the famous castle. We are going to have our 6th year of magical education there. Once we arrive, we hop off and strut to the truly light house of Gryffindor and get seated. As usual, everyone gets settled down, give me my due praise, and all the 1st years get sorted.

Is it just me, or are they getting smaller and punier each year?

After the long sorting, the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stands up. He spreads his hands out in a welcoming manner. After Dumbledore clinks his fork against his gold chalice, he stands up and spreads his arms wide. "Let the feast…begin." He said. Then with a clap of his hands, the mountains of food magically appear and before us and we dig in.

We spend he next hour indulging ourselves in delicacies, like rack of lambs. After the last of the desserts vanish from sight to go back to the kitchens below, Dumbledore stands up again. "Ahem. Now that we are all fed and watered, I would like to make a few quick announcements. I must remind the student body that entry to the Forbidden Forest is…well, forbidden. Only our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, is allowed in the Forest. Also, the number of Banned Items on school grounds hasn't changed since last year. Today, our gamekeeper Argus Filtch as reminded me yet again to say that magic is not allowed in between classes, otherwise he will be...quite nasty to you. Also, before we trot off to bed, professors James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would like to make a quick statement."

I turn my focus to my dad. I know him enough to recognize that he is really nervous. His friends too. Severus Snape, the slimy teacher he is, stares at James with interest. "Yes, I do have a big statement. In my opinion, the biggest statement I've made in years. As you all know, the 3 of us have been searching for my missing son, Harry Potter, for the past 16 years. A couple of days ago, we finally had a breakthrough. He's agreed to come to Hogwarts with 11 of his friends for a short while." James announces.

My eyes widen in shock and murmurs broke out amongst the students. This hasn't happened before. Then my shock turned to a sneer when I begin plotting different ways to twist my brother to follow my lead. "However, don't get any of them angry as I can't promise your health will be the same. You can show yourselves now!" he continues then shouts.

Suddenly, the windows smash inward and 12 people jump through. Everyone screamed in shock at the sudden newcomers. When they land in front of the staff table, I finally get a good look at them.

I can honestly say that I've never seen a more bizarre band of late teenagers in my life. The boy in the lead, most likely my brother, has on intimidating golden armor on that had dragon resemblances on it. "Mind if we _crash_ in?" he asked in a laid-back manner.

I groan outwardly, while thinking, 'Great, my brother's a punster. Just what I need right now.' I got glowered at for my groan. I'm somewhat surprised at the unfriendly attitude they dare give me.

"Pun aside, good evening, witches and wizards. Yes, I've come here temporarily to see what your culture is like. However, before the inevitable meetings and talks with your headmaster begin, I'd like to lay down 3 required ground rules. Rule 1: Never, ever, call me Harry Potter. My name is Hadrian Goodwitch and I'm not changing it for anyone's luxury."

'Hadrian Goodwitch? What kind of name is that?' I demand inwardly.

"Rule 2: Don't bother mentioning it. Our schedules and habits are completely differently from you all, so I ask you not to hate us just because we are different, as we learned some of you have that tendency. As for Rule 3: If you dare mess with us, which includes confronting us, flirting with us, attacking us, or lay an unfriendly finger on us, don't expect to walk away in one piece. After all, my school, Beacon Academy, teaches us to use our abilities to fight terrorists and kill monsters and we're all jittery after some last-minute fighting we went through." Hadrian says, getting a good look at everyone. The people around me are looking at my brother with either a hint of fear or respect at his strict rules and giving the tone that what he says will happen.

I, however, am in outrage. Was this bozo actually ordering WIZARDS around? I'll show him soon enough. Dumbledore stood up, interest in his blue eyes. "You are right, Mr. Goodwitch. We are going to talk about your stay here." He says.

Harr-Hadrian gets a look at the Headmaster and nods. "Thank you for your time, sir. You guys, head back to camp. I'll sit through this." He tells his friends, who nod and using absurd strength, jump back out of the windows they came through.

Hadrian follows the Hogwarts staff to the Headmaster's Office, with Lily waving me along to come.

The students continue staring at the armored teenager in awe as they all leave for the common rooms with a mixture of respect and slight fear.

I get up and follow the staff, smirking on the inside. Now's the time to put my brother in his place.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yeah, good luck with that one, Charles. I decided to have Hadrian use his acting skills to make people not mess with him and his friends after what James, Sirius and Remus told him about the Wizarding World in general.

Don't worry, the brat will get what's coming to him much later.

See you next time!

Thank you for all the support you've given me and have a Happy Valentine's Day!

-sonicXben


	16. Chapter 17: An Ego Stomped On

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

So, While my friends are relaxing at the camp that we set up on the edge of the so-called Forbidden Forest after arriving here, I have to talk with the unfits. Just fantastic.

Why do I call them unfits?

By Monty Oum, they are all either scrawny or fat. Most of them, even some of the adults, look like they haven't lifted a single 1-pound weight in their lives. It's a little ridiculous.

After having to traverse the ever-winding and confusing castle, we make it to this large statue of some bird I don't remember the name of. Then the Headmaster says the most messed up password I've ever heard in my life.

'Blood Pops? What in the world? Do they actually drink blood or something?' I think horrified if that's the case as the statue starts lifting off the ground, revealing a spiral staircase going up. We all go up the staircase, with me barely fitting into the tight space because of my armor, and go through the door at the top. I do have to admit, it is a nice, organized office, with lots of silver devices and paintings everywhere.

However, I still prefer Uncle Ozpin's office, though. Come to think of it, this room only makes me want to go back to Beacon more than ever. However, a mission's a mission and a promise is a promise. Anyway, I get a good look at the people in the room, who are all staring at me.

Out of everyone present, one boy stood out.

He is a smug-looking boy with dark red hair, hazel eyes and a scrawny build that makes him look like a spoiled nerd, which isn't helped with his circular glasses. I thought I am a nerd sometimes, but this boy just screams geeky. It didn't take me long to hate him just because of the attitude he's got on his face and posture. "Harry, my dear boy, I have to ask. Where have you been for the last 16 years?" the old man behind the desk asked. My guess is that he's Albus Dumbledore. If what my birth dad told me, Dumbledore was the first to give up looking for me, only for him to dot more on my former brother.

"First off, I'm Hadrian. As for what I was up to before coming here, I was living the life of a thrill seeker. Winning fighting tournaments. Beating up terrorists and mad mercenaries. Protecting humanity. Killing hideous monsters. Stuff like that." I reply, shrugging. Some of the staff look shell-shocked that I do that for a living. The old man sighs a little, then looks me in the face. I feel a tingle at the back of my mind, but I push it out. He then has an apologetic look.

"Of course, Mr. Goodwitch. I just have some really stubborn habits. If you don't mind, can you please take your helmet off?" He asked.

I didn't see any point in keeping it on any longer and he asked nicely, so I took it off. After some creaks and hisses, the helmet came off. Dumbledore looks at me, and a smile forms on his face. "It is nice to meet you face to face again. You really do look like your parents. Before we go onto your stay here, I would just like you to promise that you will stay behind and swear allegiance to the Wizarding World, so…"

"Excuse me? Why should I?" I interrupt Dumbledore mid-sentence. My former brother's face turned from smug to angry.

"Because the Dark Lord is returning. You, the nameless Potter, need protection that can only be provided by us wizards." Charles replied, his face going a little red. James, Sirius and Remus looked caught off-guard at the response. I, however, am fuming. Who does he think he is, to call me 'nameless'? I'll tell him my titles and put him in his place.

"I will not work for you wizards. Not with that attitude either, you rotten brat. I'm only here under orders from my headmaster, Ozpin. I don't need protection. As for your claim that I'm nameless, you're so pathetically wrong. For my reputation, I'm what my homeland calls the 'Golden Dragon.' A legendary hunter and warrior who's a master with all weapons types and my inventions are leaps ahead of the average technology that's present there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have friends to meet up with. I would talk longer, but your attitudes have talked me out of it." I tell everyone and walk out the door while getting my helmet back on. Dumbledore tries to call me back in his office, still looking apologetic, but it's in vain.

When I'm outside, I extend my metal wings and soar into the night air. Outside the window of Dumbledore's office, I notice Theodore hanging underneath the ledge. He notices me and stealthily falls down and after expertly sliding down the wall, runs to camp where I touch down. Our camp is rather simple, with 3 tents in a line out front, facing a wooden cabin built into one of the trees. Inside the cabin is an open portal where we entered this bizarre world. Everyone was standing out front, waiting for us.

"I can see that your talk is done." Yang said, walking over. I use my 3rd power, which apparently is called magic, to banish my golden armor to the locker in our team tent.

"What happened in there? Some of them reeked of smugness." Said an anxious Blake, her Faunus senses giving her an inside view.

"Well, out of the entire staff, my natural dad, Sirius and Remus are the best. There are also some other friendly staff, too. However, most of them are pretty arrogant, with Dumbledore somewhat and their 'hero' Charles Potter being the worst of the unfits." I answer, feeling disgust in my gut at the sneers that boy is capable of.

"Unfits?" Ruby asked, looking confused.

"To be fair, all of them are horribly out of shape. I mean, did you get a look at those guys? They have no manners, no fun streaks, and most of all, no muscle on them. We saw the mountains of food these wizards are being treated with and how they react to it." Tommy says, looking disgusted. He obviously remembered that one red-haired boy next to Charles who pigged out much more than the rest.

No one in our group denied it, as they remembered that boy all too well. "Well, tomorrow let's get more acquainted with everyone and learn more about these people." Jaune said, giving a huge yawn.

That was the last straw. We all went into our tents and we lay down on the cots.

I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow. A comfort I brought from my bedroom, and I am happy that I was smart enough to bring.


	17. Chapter 18: A Vision and the Twins

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

The next morning, I wake up, get out of bed and stretch a little bit, then walk out of the tent. Everyone else is awake, and Blake is cooking some sausages and eggs for all of us. Her time with the White Fang had her moving around a lot, which apparently also meant that they shift cooking duties as well. After we get out some plastic plates we brought with us and ate our highly nutritious breakfast, and washing our faces with wash clothes, we all head up to the castle, splitting up into groups as we discussed over breakfast.

Tommy, Blake and Jaune are all heading to the library so they can secretly use their scrolls to scan the books in there so we know exactly what these people are like and what their traditions are in case we ever get into a conversation with one of their group. While they are out, Perseus, Theodore and Weiss are going to spy on the Headmaster at this school. No offense to the man, but something about his group just rubs me the wrong way. The rest of us are going to wander the school and pick out the students that seem the nicest and try to be nice back.

After we are fully awake and dressed, we all head up to the ancient castle. Once I'm in the corridors, I climb up to the tower on my right, the one that is closest to our camp. Once I finish walking up the monotonous spiral staircase and opening a trapdoor at the top, I find myself in a very draped, heavily perfumed room. What kind of classes are being taken in here? Just the smell makes me want to go back to sleep.

But on the bright side, no one is in the room with me.

Seeing no reason to stick around, I make to climb back down the stairs until I notice that one of the drapes is being lifted up off the ground a little, as if it's leaning on something. Curious, I walk over to the drape and lift it aside, only to stare at a wooden box on a wood table. I open it and find myself staring at a single crystal orb in a velvet case. The crystal seems to glow with an inner light.

Out of impulse, I touch it and an odd sensation comes over me. Thank goodness I was standing in front of a soft seat or I would've collapsed to the ground. While my aura kicked in, unused to this power, a vision played in my head.

I find myself standing on the side of a cliff overlooking the vast sea. From looking around and noticing the town that stood at the base of the cliff, I can tell that this is the island of Patch. Nearby, halfway up the cliff, a very nice-looking 2-story house sat on the edge of the town. The sun has just begun setting, turning the sky orange. I then notice two people walk up to the cliff, holding hands, and get themselves seated to get a look at the sunset. With a jolt, I realize that it's me and Yang. We both look years older, maybe in our early twenties. "I really do love this island. I have so many good memories here." Yang said, beaming brightly.

The older me also smiled, but this smile has a little sadness in it. "I agree. It does bring back a lot of memories. The good and the bad." I wondered what he meant by that.

Yang's smile faded and she looks at him, concerned. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" she asked.

The older me nodded, a dark look passing over him. "I don't know why it's just that one day, and not the days when we fought mad scientists, serial killers or his army just months later with us and our newer friends." He said. Excuse me, what did I just hear?

"Look, Hadrian. What happened to us happened. All we can do now is move on. Besides, we really _chomped_ on their magical heinies." Yang said, gripping the older me hand tighter.

The older me smiled at the words and the terrible pun. "Thanks, Yang." He leaned in and kissed Yang. The vision went black.

When I come to my senses again, I look around to see where I'm at now. I have returned to the draped room. As quickly as I reflexes allow, I seal the box up, hide it behind the many drapes and climb out the window. I need to get out of there as fast as I can.

I climb back down the tower and run back to camp. I go into my tent and get out my scroll because I feel weaker than I should, which alarms me a lot.

To my utter shock, I find that I aura has dropped 10%. Questions instantly filled my head, making my head hurt. How did that orb drain some of my aura? What did it show me? I made a mental note to never go back to that room ever again.

The tent opened and to my surprise, Yang walked in. "What's up? I saw you running back here. Did something happen?" she asked.

Quite frankly, I'm not quite sure I know what happened up there, but I'll be honest.

"I'm not quite sure. I climbed to the top of that tower there, and found the smelliest and secluded room I've ever seen. Also saw something else up there that I'm not sure what to make of quite yet." I reply.

Yang looks surprised, but before she could delve deeper into the topic, a beep came from my scroll. I look at my scroll to see a notification from Theodore, telling everyone to return to camp for an emergency meeting.

"I'll tell you later. I want to hear what Theodore has to say." I tell her. She nods in agreement and we walked out. No more than 15 minutes later, all of us Hunters are back at camp, listening to what Theodore has to say.

"Today, the old man Dumbledore held another meeting with his band of followers. That old man wants to start paying money to any wizarding friends we make so they can report to him our movements and learn more about us. What's really interesting is that James, Sirius and Remus were all absent." He says.

I mumble a few nasty curses under my breath. He's not leaving a very good impression right now, plotting behind our backs. But to be fair, I can see where his curiosity stems from. "Well, a promise is a promise. We're staying here for the full 3 days, then getting out of here as fast as possible." I reply. Everyone looked skeptical at my reply, but agreed with me in the end.

"You know; I couldn't have put it any better myself." A voice remarked. I whirl around to see 2 red-haired boys looking at us, a serious expression on their faces. Judging by how similar they looked, I guessed they are twins. We jumped to my feet, expecting a fight.

"Who are you?" Perseus asked, also jumping to his feet and unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the twins. They both raise their hands, either scared of the blade Perseus has or the skills he possesses, I have no idea.

"Trust us when we say that we bring no harm. As for our names, I'm Fred Weasely and this is my twin, George Weasely." Fred said.

"Oh yeah. I heard about you two. Some of the best pranksters that this school had to offer." Tommy said, looking excited.

The twins beamed. "Glad to know that we have that reputation." George replied

"In all seriousness, though, we swear on our magic that we won't turn on you." Fred continues, his smile gone. The twins both gave off a brief flash, then the light vanished.

"What was that?" Blake asked, curious.

"It's a powerful oath. If we break it, we lose our magic. We made it so we can show that not all wizards are bigoted blockheads." George replied.

"Thanks. I guess we'll be seeing you guys again soon." Jaune guessed. The twins nodded.

"Oh yeah. We're staying here on orders from our former headmaster because you guys came. You'll definitely be seeing us again. If you have any questions or anything to talk about, come to us." George finished, then they ran off at a very slow pace. At least to us hunters it's slow.

"Well, that was interesting." Ruby says, looking surprised at the sudden entrance.

"You said it. Well, let's get back to it, guys and gals." Tommy say, trying to sound optimistic. Despite some funny looks from our group about Tommy's remark, we return to the castle and continue the mission uncle Ozpin gave us.

I can only hope the rest of our short trip will go smoother than it is right now.


	18. Chapter 19: The Last Straw

**Theodore Auditor's POV:**

The rest of the day came and went without anything dramatic happening.

Once the sun began setting, we ate dinner at camp, as we didn't want to eat with the wizards and we went to sleep. I don't think they'd take it lightly, even if they never finish the food so tall it might give Mount Glenn's height a run for its money. As an extra precaution, we established a sentry duty where 2 people will watch the small camp and wake everyone up when danger approaches.

My team leader, Hadrian, and Yang volunteered take the first watch. I smiled internally at the thought, happy that their relationship is steady. Those two have always gotten along really well.

I heard that a couple of wizards from that snake house, Slytherin, tried to break into our camp in the middle of the night, but with Hadrian and Yang on the watch, they beat the Slytherins senseless without using either their semblance or weapons. Afterwards, the two hauled the battered students to the Hospital Wing to recover from the dark purple bruises they got, especially from Yang getting too excited about the fight. The following morning, we get up and start making breakfast. Just some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

We all stare up at the castle, which is the source of a lot of noise. Since we got here, we've avoided that blockhead, Charles Potter, along with his followers. Unfortunately, that's composed of nearly every student at the castle.

Only a handful of students, such as Neville Longbottom, are nice. The Weasely twins, however, are awesome. We traded stories with those two a lot and they've kept mental barriers up so no one can read their minds like open books.

Once we finish breakfast, a growl wrenches the air and 10 giant spiders come crawling out of the forest. Unfortunately for them, they haven't faced a Huntsman or Huntress before, so they are quickly killed after Weiss freezes them to the ground, allowing the swordwielders of our group to slash the beasts apart. The second we finish throwing the bodies back into the forest, we all go our separate ways once again. But this time, some of us will be staying at the camp so we can make sure the magicals don't sabotage our stuff. So that means while Weiss, Perseus, Yang and Jaune stay behind and play games, I'm going to continue the mandatory job of spying on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albert Dumbledork, or something like that, and his own band of followers.

James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George are the only solidly decent people of the bunch. As for James's wife, Lily, she's still a major question mark in my mind.

I make it to the castle wall and climb up it. Concentrating deeply, I mentally activate my Eagle Sense. I open my eyes to see everyone inside the castle. I notice the Headmaster walking from the Great Hall back to his office. Silently, I follow overhead. I make it to the tower where the old man's office is located and scale it.

Thankfully, he's stupid enough to have a window that's open ajar. Probably just to get a cool breeze. Why not invest in an enchanted air conditioner, for crying out loud! When I climb up to the window and look in on the office, I notice that a bunch of people are standing in there, waiting for the old man. Once again, James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George are absent.

I have to admit, I agree with Hadrian. Dumbledore's office really does look like an extremely old, outdated version of Headmaster Ozpin's office. It just makes me want to go back to Beacon. Finally, Dumbledore opened the door and walked in. He took a seat on his chair behind his desk.

"What are we going to do, Albus? These 'hunters' are unbelievably strong and secretive. Just last night, they easily beat up a handful of Slytherin students who tried to break into the Hunter's camp. They don't follow our etiquette at all!" a rather plump, red-haired woman said.

"I honestly don't know, Molly. As you said, they are indeed strong. It appears young Harry wasn't kidding yesterday when he told us that they'd hurt us if we messed with them. They are indeed a tricky bunch. However, this could be our chance to take advantage of Harry and make him into a proper wizard." Dumbledore replied.

The blood boiled in my body. No body messed with my friends and get away with it.

"I 'ave to ask, Professor. Should we try and figure 'em out? You 'eard 'em not too 'ong ago. Hadrian knocked Charles down a notch." Said the biggest man in the room, Rubeus Hagrid. One of the few good-hearted people I have genuine respect for.

"We should, Hagrid. We need to figure out where they came from so we can make ourselves strong enough to fight the coming evil. The purebloods will listen to Charles and we can move on, more united." Albus said, looking thoughtful. I couldn't believe my ears.

Use Remnant for their own gain?!

"So what's the plan?" a greasy haired, hook-nosed man asked. He sounded impatient for an answer.

"We must start getting the students to forcefully befriend these Hunters. Then we can plant a tracking device on them, so we can transport ourselves to wherever they came from. If it comes down to it, we can slip them a loyalty potion to have them lower their guard enough for us to put the charm on them ourselves. That's the plan. That will be all for now. We will meet up later after we further our plans." With that last statement, everyone began leaving the office to go their own ways.

I, however, am furious with what I just overheard. I'm really happy we're going home tomorrow. As silent as I can be, I climb down the tower to ground level and sprint to camp. All of my comrades are already at camp, watching Pyrrha teaching Jaune more advanced fighting techniques.

I have to admit, Jaune's actually progressed very far from the flirting, desperate kid he once was. They stop fighting when they notice me walking up, probably still looking very angry.

"What's going on, Theodore?" asked Ren. He's the most exhausted of us, trying to keep Nora from going crazy.

"My problem is that I overheard the old fool, Dumbledore, telling his followers that they're going to track us back to Remnant and use us to make themselves better." I answer, bitterly.

Everyone just stood where they were in shock.

"It's simple. We extend our senses so we can make sure they don't mess with our stuff. Pretend we don't know what they're up to and go back home tomorrow at noon." Hadrian says, his eyes brightening from emerald green to acid green.

"As much as it pains me to say it, he's got a point. We'll continue gathering knowledge on these people and make our way home. I'll be glad to be away from these freaks anyway." Blake said bitterly.

"Whoa, Blake. Where did that come from?" asked Ruby, looking concerned for her friend.

"Where does it come from, Ruby? Well, Tommy and Jaune were with me when I learned about these people's 'etiquette'. I once thought the Faunus are treated badly on Remnant, but now I haven't seen anything yet. These 'people' think themselves higher than everything else in the world and literally enslave other species to do a wizard's dirty work." Blake spat, her eyes flashing with anger.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I saw that fact too." Jaune said, his head down. That was the all it took to get everyone absolutely livid. Even Yang's eyes flash bright red.

"Alright. We go home and never make contact with these monsters again. I can wrap my head around that. When I snuck through the castle yesterday, I overheard a boy who's pretty much this world's version of me when I started at Beacon, talking about ways he can get to us without harming himself and how if we do retaliate, he would tell on dear old daddy. They're so arrogant." Weiss said, breathing hard in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Great, so everyone here absolutely hates us!" Yang said sarcastically, her eyes even redder than before.

"Yes, it's worse than you think." A familiar voice said. We look up and notice the Weasely twins looking at us.

"Oh really? How can this get worse?" Jaune asks, dreading what the answer might be.

"We went up to the Gryffindor Tower to see what's going on and found a meeting going on there, led by Charles Potter. He wants to lead an attack on you guys and make you lower than himself." George said, also holding a furious look. Now that was the last straw.

"Thanks, guys. We owe you one. Everyone, pack up everything. We'll gather some last minute information on these guys so we can find a way to beat them back and go back to a sensible school tonight. Leaving a letter behind, telling them why we left, of course." Hadrian said with finality.

We all quickly agreed to those terms. The twins left and we went back into our tents and begin throwing everything into our large backpacks. Once they're stuffed, we put them into the cabin so we can throw everything through.

The only ones who aren't helping are Hadrian and Perseus. Hadrian's gone back through to tell Ozpin and Glynda what's going on and Perseus is going to keep listening into what crazy schemes Dumbledore and the wizards have to offer.

The end of our stay has finally come.

About freaking time.


	19. Chapter 20: An Early Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or RWBY. Aside from my OCs and the plot, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Perseus Galath's POV:**

Despite my extreme annoyance at the absolute arrogance of the wizards, I manage to keep out of sight, even if stealth isn't my best strength, even if it's good.

The wizards have started to grow bolder in their attempts to mess with us in the last 6 hours. Just before I left for the castle, we caught a gang of Hufflepuffs trying to sneak into our camp. Thanks to us spying on their secret meetings in the office and with the students, we knew that they were coming. Afterwards, they attack us for being discovered, resulting in a fight where one of the girl Hufflepuffs cuts a single strand of Yang's hair. She was so mad about it that it took both Ruby and Hadrian to calm Yang down and not do something she'd regret in the long run. After the fight, we send them to the hospital wing with some seriously bruised, and the occasional broken, ribs. It's starting to become a game of 'who can beat up more crazy wizards.' Again, we didn't use our weapons or semblance because if we do, we would accidentally kill them because they are not only wimps, but they don't have any Aura.

Once we finish dropping them off at the doors to the Hospital Wing, I use my semblance and jump into the shadows. Inside them, I silently glide down the halls of the archaic castle. Along the way to the Headmaster's Office, I come across groups of students who are arguing about whether or not we should be put down and beaten magically in the middle of the courtyard.

The students on the right, such as that Gryffindor boy Neville Longbottom, believe that we are just guests and that bullying them will lower our opinion of them. However, the students on the left, including that blonde-haired boy, Draco Malfoy, have a completely opposite perspective on us. But now that I see him in person, I just realized that Draco looks so much like a ferret that if he was from Remnant, I'm almost positive that he would be a ferret Faunus.

To add to it, all of the arrogant bullies and most of the 'purebloods' who plague the school make Cardin Winchester and Team CRDL look studious and kind. Now that is sad news indeed. It really is making me wonder how the Headmaster lets all of this slide. But thankfully, aside from me eavesdropping on the head wizards, along with Blake and Theodore sneaking into the Restricted Section to gather more intelligence on these 'people,' the rest of us all at camp, packing up our things.

After an hour of gliding through the school, I arrive at the Headmaster's Office. However, I'm surprised to see that all of Dumbledore's followers heading up the staircase again. Including James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George for once.

I slip from the shadow of the corridors to the shadow of the wizard at the back of the group, who just so happens to be the super-brat Charles Potter. After seeing him in person, I can also say that he's _so_ egotistical that it probably weighs more than the entire school he lives at. The wizards head up the spiral staircase and come into the outdated office that looks a bit too much like Ozpin's office at Beacon that I've heard about. When everyone spreads out around the room for the meeting, I leave Charles's shadow and drift towards the only door that leads out of the room, where I can make a quick escape if necessary. I also have a smoke bomb on me, courtesy of Hadrian, in case things really went south.

"Thank you for all for attending this emergency meeting on such short notice. I now that we have had a lot of these kind of meetings lately, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, I wanted to say that the group of Hufflepuffs we hired to plant the tracking charm have been caught and are now in the Hospital Wing, recovering from some seriously bruised and damaged ribs." Dumbledore announces.

There are gasps around the room when they hear that, followed by several pairs of wide eyes. "But how did the hunters know the Hufflepuffs would be there?" asked Molly, who looks pretty sickened by how we defend ourselves. Hey, we fight monsters for a living, or other people who have spiritual shields, so we usually go all out.

"It is my belief that we have a spy among us, telling the Hunters exactly what we are up to." Dumbledore replied. Shouts broke out in the room, with everyone pointing at each other and accusing each other of being the spy.

'What a bunch of losers. They're all stupid sheep that are only united so they can survive enemy attacks.' I think bitterly. Their ability to work together is more fragile than glass that's thinner than paper.

"Silence!" the old man shouts, somehow getting everyone to settle down. "I am accusing no one in this group of aiding these Hunters. However, I do believe that one of their own is spying on us. Even at this very moment."

Everyone began slowly looking around, trying to find where I am. Out of nervousness, I shift a little to the right, which Dumbledore faintly noticed. "Lumos Maximus!" Dumbledore shouts, shooting the light spell at where I am.

I growl in annoyance at the light, which stings a lot, and decide that I don't need to hide anymore. I deactivate my shadow semblance and come into plain view of the wizards. "Did you really have to do that? I was having fun watching you squabble like chickens without heads." I said in a slightly bored tone, brushing off some leftover shadow from my black military jacket.

Molly's face went beet red when she heard that. "Why you little…"

"Little? I'm not little. Your problem is that you wizards make yourselves out to be the rulers of the entire world." I reply bitterly, but continue before anyone can reply in any way. "You think I'm just going to let my friends and teammates become victims of your corruption and tyranny? I don't think so. Don't expect to see us again. We're leaving."

I grab the smoke bomb that I was subtly reaching for during my short rant and throw it onto the ground at my feet. While they are coughing and trying to find each other, I open the door and slam it behind me. Not wasting a second, I quickly run down the stairs and start sprinting as fast as possible towards camp.

By now, everything's packed up and being sent through. Even Blake and Theodore have returned and are helping move everything into the cabin. "What's wrong?" Blake asked, being the first to notice me.

"We've been busted. We've got to get out of here now." I say quickly. Everyone jumped on those words and began throwing everything through the portal. A large amount of shouting can be heard from the castle. I look up and notice Dumbledore and his cronies coming to us slowly, with Charles and his blind followers at his back.

The 5 good wizards come running too, looking highly unpleased about this situation. While we began filing through the portal one by one, the rest of us are holding the wizards back. Even with their best teacher skills, the good wizards couldn't stop the fight that's going down. Around their feet lay unconscious and groaning wizards, who got hit by a combination of Yang's shotgun gauntlets and Hadrian's lightning beams. It didn't take long before it was just Hadrian, Yang and me holding the angry wizards back. "Yang, go! We'll hold them off!" Hadrian shouts.

Yang obviously didn't like what he said, but nodded and ran inside. Hadrian's lightning beams kept the wizards at bay, while we expertly dodged their spells. Not that it's very hard to.

Hadrian went next and we both entered the now empty hut. Behind us, the portal swirled with yellow energy. Then Yang and Tommy came out and pulled us back through. I lay on my back and started at the portal as Ozpin pulled a lever next to the portal, closing it.

Thankfully, no wizards come through.

"That's it. After today, we won't have contact with those psychopaths called people again." Glynda said, very angry at how her students have been treated.

"Don't forget, Glynda, there are a handful of good wizards over there too. Even though they are low in numbers. But I do agree, we won't make contact with them for a long time." Ozpin replied, somehow maintaining a calm voice. I could tell deep down that he isn't exactly ecstatic either.

"Well, with that behind us, let's get back to focusing on the Vytal Festival!" Hadrian said, regaining some of his cheerfulness. We all cheered at that statement.

I smiled at my team leader's optimism. I am ready to get back to things I know and prefer.

However, little did we know that evil is at work in the tournament and our bond as friends shall be tested.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes, the Hunters have escaped the wizards. However, they will be back much later. I can guarantee that.

Next time, I will go into my least favorite part of the entire RWBY series, Yang's framing.

Thank you all for the support you've given this story.

See you all next time!


	20. Chapter 21: Suspicions Confirmed

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

I am much happier again.

Now that the whole wizarding fiasco behind us, we can put all of our focus on competing in the Vytal Festival again. The only thing that's keeping me from completely kicking back are my instincts, which are blaring at me, warning me that something bad is about to happen.

After we successfully returned to Beacon in one piece, we return to living in our separate dorms and return to the floating coliseum to watch the first match of the double rounds. After my team got seated a row up from Team RWBY and JNPR, the announcements saying that the round is officially starting, and the roulettes to determine who's going to start the round off starts spinning.

When the 2 sets of roulette-type holograms stop spinning, it is revealed that the first combatants are the rather ominous combo of Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. I heard that they fought really valiantly in the first redemption match and are back in the tournament.

After the 4 people gather on the arena, the two sides begin the battle, with Emerald running into the forest field while Coco gave chase. Yatsuhashi and Mercury fought out in the open, legs and sword clanging together. After a few minutes of battle, Mercury gave a rather cleverly placed kick to Yatsuhashi who went flying into the water biome. His face lands into a hole that spewed an intense amount of steam up. The beating from Mercury and the steam forced him to be knocked out again. Meanwhile, Coco is going to town with her chain gun, mowing down trees and chopping up grass in an attempt to hit Emerald. After a few more minutes of fight, what I saw next should be impossible. I saw Yatsuhashi running to Coco, who blinked then he's gone. He seemed a little fuzzy too, like an illusion that wasn't that great. "You saw that, right?" I whispered to my teammates.

Tommy looked utterly confused at what I'm talking about, but Theodore and Perseus nod in agreement. I needed to figure out what's going on with that. A crash brought our attention back to the battlefield, where Coco had gone flying into the air and lands next to Yatsuhashi, also unconscious and her sunglasses cracked a little. Once again, the buzzer went off. Team CFVY got knocked out a second time in the tournament. That couldn't be healthy for their egos. After a quick 15-minute break, the next match starts.

This time, it's me and Tommy vs. two members of Team Indigo, who also won their redemption round. Once the starting buzzer goes off, we begin the fight. Unfortunately for Team Indigo, Tommy was able to keep them at a distance with his energy blasts while I spin the air, my green sunglasses flashing in the light, and disarm Dew Gayl before she can use her tornado abilities and electrify her enough to knock her out. Unfortunately, Nebula Violette got past Tommy's blasts and sending him flying into the air, knocking him out of the arena and the match. Afterwards, it is me and my sword against Nebula and her blade. We hack and slash at each other really quickly, unable to gain an advantage over the other, until I send a current into her arms, activating the nerves in her body. She shouted in pain, giving me the opening I need to get into her defenses and give her a giant upward slash. The result is my team winning the doubles round. A lot of people cheered for me as and Tommy as we are escorted off the field. When all 4 of my team's members, including myself, go to the locker room so we can debate who's going to go to the finals. In the end, and after much arguing, we agreed that I shall represent Team HTPT in the final round.

After another brief break, the final match before the finals start occurs. It's Yang and Weiss vs. some oddball musicians from Atlas. While they were fighting, me and my 3 teammates are talking to Coco. "Then, in the middle of the match, I saw Yatsuhashi running to me. I blink and he's gone." Coco concluded. Her teammates were looking at her with concern.

"Like a hallucination?" I ask.

"Yes, quite like that, actually." Coco agreed. She sat back down and watched the match. Her team still shot concerned glances Coco's way.

"That's really interesting." Theodore whispers in my ear. We nod in agreement and watch the rest of Yang and Weiss's match go down. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen. Something that's going to involve that hallucination.

After I cheer loudly for Yang, she uses her semblance, the musicians were quickly defeated, rocketing Team RWBY into the final round. I really hope Yang is selected for that round. I want to have a nice, friendly match between the two of us to see who paid more attention in class.

Now's time for my plan to start. I put on a tired face and join the crowd that's walking out of the stadium. I tell Tommy and Theodore to stay behind to tell Team RWBY that I'm going back to our dorms to rest from a long night I had. I have a medical needle in my jacket, ready. I almost always keep one on hand when I'm not fighting. Hey, I go prepared.

When I notice Emerald right in front of me, I silently walked up to her and prick her arm, getting enough blood to perform the test to confirm my suspicions.

Emerald obviously noticed the prick and whirled around. She noticed me and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I reply, giving a yawn.

"Are you OK?" Emerald asked, looking concerned.

"Oh yeah. Just spent too much time up last night. The adrenaline I got in my match has left me." I answer, giving another yawn. For greater effect, I wobble and am about to fall only for Perseus to catch me.

"Whoa, there buddy. Let's get you to your dormitory." Perseus said and began hauling me off to one of the Bullheads that will be take me back to Beacon. The trip didn't last long before we arrive at our dorm and I crash onto my bed. Once all my teammates walked in, Theodore closed the door.

"Did you get what you are looking for?" asked Theodore. I nod, lifting up the medical needle that has a small amount of blood.

"Why did you get that?" Tommy asked incredulously, slightly flustered he isn't a part of what I'm up to. Feeling a little guilty about it, I get out my scroll and attach a very exclusive attachment I invented for the scroll to my device. Using the device, I can get IDs on anyone on Remnant in all 4 kingdoms that are registered using their fingerprints or blood.

"I'm suspicious of that girl Cinder's team. I also want to know what Emerald is capable of if I ever fight her." I reply, dropping the blood onto the attachment.

A picture of Emerald appeared on the screen with full name, public description, semblance, everything. I looked at the semblance and my suspicions have been confirmed. Emerald Sustrai has a hallucination semblance. I make a folder out of it and study it, just in case I have to fight her in the tournament.

The next day was when everything in the tournament went downhill.

The finals began at night where all the finalists went down to the field that represent the 4 kingdoms. The first match was Yang vs. Mercury. I'm kind of surprised that Mercury was picked to compete in the finals.

The finalists returned to the stands where our friends and teammates waited for us. The match that went down is brutal. Yang confessed to me one time that she's not the best fighter against fighters who use kicking. She's right as Mercury held the advantage in the fight for several minutes.

Until Yang used her semblance again and the pure power and speed beat down Mercury. Yang had won! However, it went wrong when Yang began walking off the field, Mercury stood up. Yet he looked fuzzy. "You're not going anywhere, Blondie." He snarled and lunged at Yang. Understandably, she punched his leg to defend herself.

To my complete horror, 4 Atlesian Knights surround Yang and proclaimed her under arrest.

"Now we know what our instincts have been warning us about." Perseus said, looking stricken at the degrading the people are now giving Yang.

"I think it's time I submit my suspicions to the General and try to get Yang out of this mess." I reply angrily, practically forcing myself to watch the medics haul off Mercury.

Yet I couldn't help but notice a glint of metal under the fallen man's pants and think, 'This guy's also a masterful actor.'

* * *

 _AN:_ Hi everyone! Today I'm feeling very happy and I'm going to give you an earlier than usual update.

Anyway, see you next time!

Thanks for all the support!


	21. Chapter 22: The Retiring

**Yang Xiao Long's POV:**

How in the name of the gods did this disaster happen?!

I specifically remember seeing Mercury Black attack me! Heck, I even heard him give me a threat and called me Blondie. I just defended myself from what I thought was an attack.

But everyone else saw something completely different. I can only hope that my friends believe that I'd never attack a defenseless opponent after he's defeated. Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, head down and on the verge of crying while General James Ironwood told me that we are all disqualified from the Vytal Festival.

"People are coming to their own conclusions about what you did and why." Ironwood was saying to me.

"I know what happened." A voice said, interrupting Ironwood's statement. My heart skips a beat when I saw Hadrian climb into our dorm through the window. He has a serious look on his face as he approaches.

"Oh? What might this theory be?" asked Ironwood, looking genuinely interested in what Hadrian has to say.

Hadrian handed James a folder. "A suspicion. Based on several observations I made and facts backing them up." He replied.

The General opened the folder and his eyes widened in surprise. "Emerald Sustrai? What does she have to do with this…attack?" he asked, his face morphing to one of confusion.

"She has everything to do with this. She's been playing everyone here on orders from someone else this entire time. So let's recap from the beginning: First off, me, Perseus and Theodore all saw Mercury attack Yang in that match. The thing is, he appeared very blurry, much like an old projector from when Mistral started making movies. I would know because I have one. Anyway, we saw this illusion once before, when Emerald and Mercury fought Coco and Yatsuhashi in the first fight of the doubles round. Coco even admitted to us after her match that she saw things that weren't there that we happened to see as well. Which were also blurry. So, to confirm my suspicions that Emerald is behind it all since each illusion revolves around her, I took her blood and ran tests on it so I can get an identification. Is it any coincidence that people are seeing things that aren't there AND this girl has a hallucination semblance? I think not." Hadrian lectured, his voice tight and stiff.

Although I don't pay attention to his unusual tone, due to my shock at his words. Hadrian not only believes me, but is also helping me! If I'm really being honest with myself, I never really trusted Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. They seemed…odd, and it had nothing to do with them being from another kingdom. Ruby, Weiss and Blake also look startled at the revelations presented.

Even James has a thoughtful expression, stroking his chin before coming to a conclusion. "I see. Unfortunately, it would look bad on us if we arrested guests from other kingdoms in the tournament just based on theories. We will have to arrest them when the tournament is done, then we can interrogate them to see if you are right."

Hadrian slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it, Ironwood! Forget customs. This can save lives in the long run!" he shouted.

"I wish I could do as you suggest, Mr. Goodwitch. I really do. However, I can't do anything to them at this very moment." The General said flatly. I couldn't believe my ears. Did the General's head have more metal in it than I thought, taking out several brain cells in the process?

Hadrian isn't look too happy at the news. It got to the point where a couple sparks of electricity fly out of his hair, before he calms back down. What he says next will be the most surprising thing he'll ever say in his life. "Fine, then. I quit the Vytal Festival. I quit my team's participation in all others, too, unless Atlas learns _proper_ security measures to keep things like this from happening in the future." He replies, just as flatly as the General.

I actually feel bad for Ironwood when he looks like he's been slapped across the cheek. Instead of retaliating like I was expecting, the General merely nods. "Very well. I shall make sure you're out as well via your request. Good night, Mr. Goodwitch." With that, the General walks out of our dorm.

Hadrian sat down on my bed, immediately to my right. "I'm sorry, Yang. I did everything I could to get you out of this mess." He said, barely hiding the disappoint in his voice.

The tears spring to my eyes and I pulled my boyfriend into a hug. "Thank you. The fact that you believe me is more than enough." I tell him. He hugs back. Instantly, I feel better. He lets go and pulled himself away. "But why did you drop out?"

"'Cause I wanted to fight you, see who paid more attention in Port's class." I blush a little at that comment, knowing that I am one of the many students who fall asleep in that particular class. Hadrian stands up again and walks to the window.

"I can tell that you're tired, so I'm going to go back to my dorm so we all can get some rest. If you ever need me, just give me a shout." He climbed out the window and returns to his dorm.

My teammates agree with me and go off to talk to Team JNPR about the revelations Hadrian provided us. Not a minute after they left, the door opens again and in walks my Uncle Qrow.

"Hey kiddo. I heard about what Hadrian said. If I didn't hear what you guys are talking about, then I'd believe you're crazy. That craziness reminds me a little of my sister. She's always had an odd way of looking at things." He said, trying to be reassuring.

Instead of being reassuring, I glare at my Uncle for bringing up this very sensitive topic. "You know, last I heard from my sister, she told me that she had saved you once, but not again." Qrow continued.

My jaw nearly hit the floor when I heard that. "A-Are you you saying that you've had contact with mom? You didn't bother to tell Dad or me?!" I demand, my eyes turning bright red with fury.

He sighs and answers in a calming manner. "This isn't the right time to discuss it, but you deserve to know. I have briefly been in contact with her, but haven't seen her with my own eyes for years. When this is all done, I'll help you track her down. I promise."

I consider the idea and decide that I like that idea a lot, but before I give an answer, Hadrian's voice enters my mind, his promise we made when we started going out secretly. "Actually, Uncle. When this is over, I want to bring Hadrian with me when we track Mom down." I answer.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugs. "If you say so. Get some rest, kiddo." Without another word, Qrow also leaves my room. Taking everyone's advice, I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

The next day, Team HTPT and Pyrrha Nikos are called to the Headmaster's Office. The headmaster reveals to the Hunters-in-Training that the Maidens of the fairy tales they have heard about since childhood are not only real, but that they are now under threat from something no one's ever seen before. As proof of those words, Ozpin takes his audience down to a restricted section below the Academy and walk down the Vault to meet the weakened and unconscious Amber, the current Fall Maiden. Ironwood, one of the Protectors of Remnant, reveals that he doesn't want to arrest Emerald and her team as he believes they would easily overpower the guards and then they'll be in trouble, trying to track them down again. So his strategy is to wait for them to get careless, then strike.

Thanks to Perseus's Deathless abilities, he determines that either Pyrrha has to take Amber's powers, using experimental Atlas technology, or they kill the one who attacked Amber in the first place and the powers naturally seek out its other half, resulting in said powers returning to its original owner. The new members of the Guardians of Remnant left the vault with a new goal in mind.

Bring down the one who caused all this torment.

However, what no one knows is that the one who caused all this pain is far more powerful than any one can ever guess without knowing her.


	22. Chapter 23: The Invasion

**Tommy Hikari's POV:**

Ever since I am aware of a lot that has been going on behind the scenes, I am somewhat scared about what's going to happen next, leaving me to constantly fiddle with my Ultra Busters.

Earlier today, my team and Pyrrha learn from Ozpin and his allies that the 4 Maidens of fairy tales that we have known about since childhood are not only real, but that we have to either kill the one who stole Amber's powers and said powers will return to Amber or Pyrrha has to take the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers and kill the thief and become the new Fall Maiden.

Yeah, she's definitely taken that news to heart, since I saw her just lean against the Mess Hall wall and stare at the leaves falling from the trees with melancholy.

Other than that, the entirety of my Team are at the stadium to watch tonight's matches as we usually do. "Welcome back to another match in the finals of the Vytal Festival!" Port shouts to the audience, who roar in response. "Unfortunately, before we begin, I would like to announce that there has been a major change in plans. Mr. Hadrian Goodwitch of Beacon academy has officially dropped out of the tournament due to losing the motivation of continuing on." Professor Port announced, his voice slightly saddened.

There are several gasps of shock and boos at the news, but they eventually quieted down. Sun and Coco are both staring at Hadrian wide-eyed. "Anyway, let us hopefully continue on. Let us select our next competitors now!" Doctor Oobleck says. I look at Ruby to see what she has to say, but notice that she isn't looking at me or the arena. She is looking at the other side of the stadium.

I follow her gaze and my jaw drops a little when I see _her_ here. Emerald Sustrai is here. What is she doing here out in the open, and how did she get here? She went off on a medical Bullhead, or that's what we all have been told.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Said Ruby, pointing to Emerald.

"I'm coming with you." I tell the girl. She looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't. As I get up, Theodore asks what's going on. I tell my teammates that Emerald is here, and to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything funny. They notice her as well and promised to keep an eye on her and me and Ruby walk up the stairs and enter an employee only area. A long, concrete hallway stretches out as far as I can see.

We walk down the hallway for a few feet until a side door opens up and to my surprise, Mercury walks out. "Aren't you supposed to be on a medical plane?" I asked coolly, even though I am fuming on the inside. He doesn't respond to my question, just stares at us with a smirk on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have made the selections. The match will be Pyrrha Nikos vs. Penny!" Oobleck's voice rings out. Something about that combination seems off, but I can't put my finger on it.

Ruby, however, does. Her eyes widen in horror and she whispers, "No…"

"Polarity and metal do not go together." Mercury said smugly. I'm more confused than ever, but now more convinced that something is not right. But since Mercury probably won't let us leave, I know what we need to do.

"Let's get him!" Ruby tells me, to which I nod in response, and we charge. Ruby used her semblance to run around Mercury to catch him off-guard. While he is distracted with her, I shift my arm cannons to thunder beam mode and fire. A wave of satisfaction flew through me to see that smug smirk wiped from Mercury's face. The blast hits Mercury and he fell to the ground, clutching his leg and shouting in pain. Knowing that normal legs shouldn't give that reaction, I lift his pants leg up a little, only to see gleaming metal. I know instantly that Mercury has prosthetic legs, which would explain why he prefers kicking above other fighting styles, obviously since he also installed guns of some sort onto said legs.

While he rolled on the ground, groaning in agony, me and Ruby glare down that the man who hurt Yang. Before we could debate on what we should do with him, loud screams fill the air.

I look at Ruby, who also looks startled by the sudden outburst. I look back at where Mercury was, only to find the kicker gone. A sweat drop formed on my head and I punch myself for letting him get away like that. Then a woman's voice rings out around us. A voice that I would know anywhere. It's Cinder Fall!

We run through the corridor and sneak out of the room and get a look at what's going on. What I saw at the arena below made my skin pale. Pyrrha stared at the chopped up body of Penny, horror written on her face. But as I get a closer look at Penny's body, I figured out what Mercury meant earlier.

"Did you know Penny was an android?" I ask, still in shock. Ruby nodded, who looked very scared. Cinder continued with her ominous speech about how the Huntsman Academies can't protect the people from what's about to happen and how all of our leaders have been keeping everyone in the dark for far too long.

Meanwhile, I briefly notice Hadrian typing away on his scroll, trying to regain control of the system without luck.

When the message ended, people began running out of the stadium, screaming when a giant Nevermore starts pecking at the barrier. All of the Hunters get up and ready their weapons for the fight to come. Hadrian ran to me and Ruby. "Prepare for battle!" he shouted, but kept on going.

"Where are you going?" I shout to my Team leader, who stopped.

"I'm going to get Yang out of Beacon. We're going to need her help if we're to help get these panicking people out of here alive." He replied and started sprinting again. He's right. As I start to herd the people out, I hear a very familiar growl.

The roar of a Grimm.

I run outside the stadium and notice something I thought I'd never see. The White Fang, led by the infamous Adam Taurus himself, are on Bullheads and opening cages full of Grimm and releasing them onto the flying stadium. After they release their load, they take off and fly away.

The whole lot of them are bloody evil cowards.

I charge up my Ultra Busters and fire a charged shot that pulverized a Grimm that tried to attack Hadrian, who flew to Beacon in the Golden Dragon armor to bring Yang here.

The other Grimm noticed me and began attacking, but before I could fire at him, Ruby lunged over me and swung her overly-large scythe, cutting the Beowulf in half. "Need a hand?" she asked. I nodded and we went to work, keeping the Grimm from the crowds that flew off on friendly ships.

The other hunters who fought in the Tournament and even General Ironwood joined the fray, hacking down the Grimm that kept coming thanks to the White Fang. I couldn't help but notice that the White Fang are only sending lesser Grimm to us.

While I'm in thought of why that's the case, I fail to notice an Ursa coming up behind me and raising its clawed paw in an attempt to swipe at my back before a loud shot gun blast goes off. I whirl around and finally notice the Ursa fell dead at my feet and Yang standing there, a smirk on her face. "Mind if I join the party?" she asked. Without waiting for a response, we went back to beating up the Grimm before us.

"Where's Hadrian?" I ask, curious as to why I don't see him.

"He dropped me off here. Wanted to take care of something that he spotted and sent me ahead. But no more talk, let's fight stuff!" she said.

Not another word was spoken as we went back to smashing Grimm.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes! Now I'm free and can go about this in my own way.

I hope you all like the way I have the rest of the story is set up.

Thank you all for the support you have given this story, and I will see you next time!


	23. Chapter 24: A Twist in Logic

**Remus Lupin's POV:**

I am furious.

Not just me, either. James, Sirius, and even Fred and George Weasley are also furious at our entire world's actions.

So many things have changed since Hadrian's and his friends' flight from Hogwarts several days ago. The most drastic change was Dumbledore's attitude. At first, Dumbledore was thoughtful and guilty about his actions, but then he suddenly turned obsessive and scatter-brained. He now spends every second of his time trying to track down Hadrian with many ancient magical methods that are legally questionable.

The worst part is that at the Ministry, I've begun hearing rumors that Dumbledore is considering rallying a huge army of wizards, composed of Aurors, Ministry workers and Dumbledore's closest associates to bring Hadrian back into our society. To make it even stranger, some of the wizards he's supposedly recruiting are also from the shadier families, Lucius and Draco Malfoy among them. But add in the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and even Lily Potter being with Dumbledore in his crazy schemes, things have turned from confusing to borderline unbearable.

Since we don't want any part of this madness anymore, James gathered the 5 of us at his house while Lily is away at Hogwarts, getting our next classes set up, and we plan on escaping before something bad happens to us. Thanks to James, we still have another portal crystal that will take us back to that strange world, Remnant, and make sure the portal seals up so no one can follow us through as well.

"Alright, here's the plan. We flee this community, find Hadrian and get ourselves somewhere to lay low for a while. Then we shall think about how we should proceed next. Any objections?" James told us.

We all nodded our heads, anxious to leave while we can. "Let's go!" Fred and George said simultaneously, looking the most anxious. I couldn't help but smile at their attitude, reminding me of my younger self. But also a little sympathetic since the twins are joining us because they had (from the sounds of it) a pretty nasty falling out with the rest of their family at the Burrow.

After getting into position, we channel our magic into the purple crystal before us. It starts glowing violently, and a portal appears on the far wall. Taking advantage of the seconds we have, we run through the portal and come out the other end. I instantly recognize where we ended up at. It's the floating stadium where Hadrian's Team, HTPT, had their impressive match.

"Whoa." The twins said, taking in the look of the Coliseum with awestruck looks.

I'm about to make a comment to them when I heard a loud and evil-sounding growl. Slightly fearful, I slowly turn around and come face to face with the largest black bear I've ever seen in my life, standing on its hind legs. This black bear also has white armor on it's back and a helmet on it's head that disturbingly reminds me of bones. It has strange tribal markings all over its 'bone armor,' which are tied together by its glowing red eyes glaring down at us with limitless hunger.

It growled at us and starts to give a wide swipe before I hear a thunk. Out of the bear's mouth protrudes a long, sharp trident. The bear slid off the trident and fell forward onto the ground, unmoving.

Standing over its corpse is a person in armor, but said person is too shadowed to see. I couldn't make out any more details since the figure turns and runs away from us, then shockingly jumps off the side of the Coliseum. Before we can react, another armored figure lands in front of us on his feet. Since I've seen the shining gold armor at the welcoming feast days ago, I realize that this is Hadrian.

He ran to us while pulling out his lance and looking around wildly. "What are you 5 doing here?" he asked incredulously. He takes his helmet off, leaving a shocked and angry-looking teenager.

Before we can answer the question, he held up his hand. "Look, we'll catch up later. I'm looking for someone I'm trying to defeat for a while. Have you seen anyone in armor running around?" Hadrian asks quickly.

"Yeah, mate. He ran away and jumped off the side." Fred said.

Hadrian looks outraged, then mutters some pretty harsh curses. "Alright, fine. Right now, he's not important. Like it or not, you'll be helping me and my fellow Hunters fend off the Grimm. Once we're done up here, we'll be heading to ground level." He said, afterwards he puts his helmet back on and sprints past us.

We also try and run, let alone keep up with him and come to a large battle. A bunch of teenagers are surrounded by more monsters with that bone armor and red eyes charging at the human warriors. That is, until Hadrian joins the battle and stood back to back with the blonde girl, Yang, and began attacking the Grimm as well. Before we could really help, the Hunters had already defeated the Grimm.

"Are there anymore?" asked Hadrian, who is looking around, expecting more Grimm to run at them

One of the girls who came to Hogwarts, Ruby Rose I believe, answered Hadrian's question. "No. They're all dead up here."

Before anyone else can say anything, a loud roar fills the air. I couldn't help but cringe under the malice it held. Everyone ran to the edge of the stadium and looked below. The 5 of us wizards paled at what we saw.

Huge swarms of the monsters are running around, reeking havoc. Those metal men who arrested us are also running around, shooting down the Grimm. But in the air, a large Grimm that looked like a dragon soared in the air. What looks like drops originating from the dragons' belly breaks off and lands on the ground, producing more of the monsters.

"Well, that's something." Yang said, staring at everything below.

"OK, so we all team up to kill whatever that is, then you guys head to Vale while my team, along with Teams RWBY and JNPR protect Beacon?" asks Theodore.

Everyone agreed with the plan and we board the last Bullhead docked at the stadium. Once the doors close, the ship took off and we rocketed towards the dragon at a fast pace. We soared over the giant monster and the hatch opens again. Everyone got their weapons out and jump out with the idea of landing on the Grimm's back. Being left with no choice, we wizards followed suite.

The sky-diving didn't last 10 seconds until we landed on the Grimm's back. Thankfully, we used magic to break the fall. Once we landed, we sent cutting spells into the dragon's back. Unfortunately, the armor is almost immune to magic. Then I had an idea. "The armor is tough. Let's try the under belly!" I tell my friends.

They agree with the logic and we slowly lower ourselves down. The Grimm roars in rage about being hijacked and starts shaking violently, nearly touched the ground in an attempt to throw us all off. "Ruby! Stare into the Grimm's eyes!" Hadrian shouts.

I stared at the boy, thinking that he's lost all sanity. Ruby also looked at him incredulously. "What? Are you crazy?" she demanded.

"Just trust me. I have an idea." He replied. Seeing no way out of it, Ruby complied. She climbed onto the dragon's head and stared into one of it's 6 eyes. Once it stares back, the most unexpected thing happened.

The dragon stopped moving, like it's been frozen solid. It crashes into the ground, throwing everyone off forward and off the beast. Perseus was holding onto the dragon's head and made sure it slammed into the ground hard. "Let's light this Grimm up!" Yang shouted. All at once, we jump to our feet and sent everything we had at the beast. Even our cutting curses are doing some real damage.

After about 2 minutes of straight up attacking the beast, which started to move again, the monster lets out a final roar before its head crashes into the ground. The dragon began dissolving.

Everyone stared at Ruby. "How did you do that?" another girl asked. I recognized her as Coco.

"Silver eyes. The bane of the Grimm. According to an old story, the oldest Grimm freeze in terror when they see silver eyes." Hadrian explains calmly.

"Oh yeah. I think I heard something like that before." Theodore said, looking thoughtful. Our victory was short-lived as the sounds of explosions filled our ears.

We turned around and noticed Vale on fire. "Split up! We need to help as many people as possible!" Jaune shouted. We agree and go our separate ways.

The 2 girls from Team RWBY, the entirety of Team JNPR and HTPT, along with us wizards are heading to the large Academy, no doubt Beacon. The rest of the Hunters headed to Vale to make sure the people are safe.

It didn't take long before we arrived at the entrance to the large castle. I have to admit; it looks like a modern version of Hogwarts. From one of the docking bays, 2 more girls that I recognize as Weiss and Blake come running.

"Nice shot, taking down that Grimm!" the white-haired girl complimented.

Then the two noticed us and their eyes widened in suspicion.

"Pardon me asking, but what are they doing here?" she asked.

I coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Lets' worry about that later when this chaos is all done." I suggest to the people.

The Hunters agreed to the terms and we started running again towards the Academy. Along the way, we passed a giant metal robot that lay on the ground, sparking. "The White Fang somehow turned Atlas technology against us a few minutes ago." Blake explained to the group.

They looked shocked that the news, but manage to maintain our momentum, killing any monsters that stood in our path. That is, until we got to the entrance to the school.

We stopped dead in our tracks at the sight of a woman standing at the top. She had black hair pulled into a side braid and is wearing a long, red dress. However, what made her creepy is her ominous amber eyes. She genuinely creeped me out.

"So, you think you can stop me from taking what's mine? I think not. I can take care of all of you without my companions." She said darkly.

She produced a ball of fire in her hands and threw it at us. We all dodged the attack and glared up at the woman, drawing our weapons in the process.

"Whatever it is you want, we'll stop you!" Perseus said boldly. He held up his sword which began faintly glowing blue. Cinder stares at it with shock.

"I don't believe you." She said, but there is something else in her voice now. Is it…fear?

Then from out of nowhere, a portal appeared. It swirled dark red. A tall, even creepier woman stepped out.

She has on a white mask over her face, letting her blood red eyes gleam brighter under the mask, that clashed with her black armor. Her long raven hair fell to her waist. She held out a long, wickedly sharp red sword out in front of her.

The amber-eyed stared in shock at the scene, her face going from Perseus to the armored woman. "I see. Well, then. I will be seeing you soon. My grand plan is about to come to fruition. For now, goodbye." She said bitterly, before snapping her fingers.

With a flash of light, she's gone. I wanted to think more on how she did that, but our attention stayed on the woman. All of us, particularly Yang, stared at the woman in utmost surprise and a hint of anger.

She just stared back calmly.

"I see." Perseus said, catching everyone's attention.

"SO. How long have you had the blessing of the Deathless?"

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes, I made Raven Branwen a cursed Deathless. That will be explained later. No, Yang isn't a Deathless in case you're wondering.

Also, please don't expect as long chapters in the future.

Thank you for all the support you have given this story, and I hope to continue doing my best!

PS: As for the man Hadrian was hunting, he will be important way later.


	24. Chapter 25: The Rescue Plan

**Yang Xiao Long's POV:**

What in the name of Remnant is Perseus talking about? What the heck's a Deathless? The bigger question is, why is my mother, who literally appeared out of thin air, staring at Perseus with wide eyes in response?

Hadrian walks up to his teammate and places his hand on Perseus's right shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked, sounding just as confused as I feel.

Mom glowers at Perseus one last time. "Don't take this for mercy, Deathless. You're just lucky that you have friends with you, even my daughter Yang. Next time, don't expect anything from me, except your permanent death." She said bitterly and turns around. She slashes her sword through the air and creates another blood red portal.

Before I can demand what's going on, she walks through the portal, which immediately closes behind her. I want to scream for her to come back, but I can't even move due to the shock of seeing her again.

Silence reigns supreme for many moments, after which the silence is penetrated by loud footsteps. I turn around to see who it is and almost smile when I realize it's Dad and Uncle Qrow, running to us with weapons drawn. Suddenly, a Beowulf is about to bite Qrow but he slashes upward, decapitating the Grimm.

"Hey, we've got both the Grimm and the White Fang on the ropes. Why are you all just standing around?" Dad asked, looking from one shocked face to another with confusion on his face. We all looked at each other, not quite sure how to summarize what just happened.

"It appears we have a lot to talk about." Agreed Ozpin, who walks out of the school, holding his usual mug of coffee. "Come to my office after the fight is over. It's the most private place to be at the moment."

Another hour passes with us going around and killing any leftover Grimm and recovering wounded people or notifying the police of anyone who died. It's a long and grueling battle that I am sure could have gone much worse. Especially with Hadrian acting pissed off about something, making him somewhat reckless and not the nerd I love. But once our job is done, we return to the Academy, and it took no time at all before we are back in the Headmaster's giant office. The visiting wizards, which are made up of James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George, look around the circular room, awestruck at the turning gears and technology in the office. From what I understand, the old man Dumbledore's office is an outdated version of this particular one.

That school was WAY too old school for my taste. I'm not even going to get started on their horrendous fashion statements. "Thank you for aiding us in keeping Vale and Beacon Academy safe from disaster. They will be havens for our citizens until this tragedy has died down. Before we go on, however, may I ask why you 5 are also here?" Ozpin asked, staring at the wizards with a curious expression, along with the 3 Hunters-in Training teams.

"Well, we're here only to ask for shelter and possible citizenship here. Things have really gone south back home when Hadrian fled Hogwarts. They're making brash and stupid choices to try and get him back. We don't want any part of that nonsense anymore." The dog-like man, Sirius, said. The other wizards nodded in agreement, also not looking too pleased.

Everyone in the room look somewhat surprised at the news, but with how much they hate each are, I'm not really surprised. Heck, they make the humans and Faunus now look like loving brothers. Ozpin was the first to recover from this declaration and he nods in understanding. "I understand. I will help provide you shelter for however long you need. You are the only wizards openly hospitable to my honorary nephew and my students, and I thank you for it." He said.

The wizards looked extremely relieved when they heard that. I had to ask something from Perseus, though. "Hey, Perseus. I have a really important question for you. What's a Deathless and why did you call my mom one?" I asked cautiously.

Everyone who didn't see Mom appear out of thin air stared at me like I'm crazy. That is, everyone except Headmaster Ozpin for some reason.

"You actually saw Raven? Here?" Dad asked, looking shell-shocked about the news. Qrow also looks pretty caught off-guard at the news.

"Yes. Somehow, both the presence of Perseus and Raven scared off Cinder before she could break into Beacon Academy. That only makes it more obvious that her teammates Emerald and Mercury framed BOTH me and Pyrrha." I answer, my semblance kicking in slightly due to my anger. I glanced at Hadrian and my anger melted down when I saw that he looked just as apocalyptic about that scam.

"I really have to ask: What's a Deathless? I've never heard of them before." Blake asked, sounding more curious than anything else.

Perseus took a deep breath and answered the question. "Alright, I'll tell you. A Deathless is a human or Faunus whose soul has the uncanny ability to transfer from one body to another when the aging body dies. In a way, Deathless are immortal. In addition, they possess inhuman strength and their semblances are enhanced. However, in your Mom's case, her power is far more wild and instead of her controlling it, it controls her. She wasn't born as a Deathless, but rather someone attacked her and used some ancient surgery to transform her into a Deathless."

My eyes widen in horror at the revelation. Someone had attacked Mom and turned her into an immortal? Yet in a warped way, it makes complete sense. It explained why she suddenly disappeared from my life when I was little and her excessively violent methods of getting the job done. The others also looked pretty sickened at that thought.

"I have one last question: How do you know all of this?" asked Weiss, looking at Perseus in a completely different way.

"I'm one of them. That's why I was locked up in that tower many months ago before my best friends rescued me." Perseus said, looking gloomy.

"Don't worry, you still saved Vale and Ozpin's fine with you, so I'm fine with you. Now, is there any way to reverse the process on my sister?" asked Uncle Qrow, sounding desperate for any positive answer.

Perseus looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Then an idea seems to hit him and his face lights up. "There is one way. I heard from the people that left me at that fortress that there is an ancient device made long ago, rumored to possess a unique chemical that has the ability to destroy a Deathless power within a living being that isn't born with said powers. Last I heard on the matter, it will most likely be in one of Raidriar, the God King's, many treasure hordes."

Ozpin looked at Perseus before a look of understanding passed over him. "So you want to help us find this treasure hoard, recover this device to save Raven and figure out what's really going on." Ozpin summarized.

Perseus nodded in agreement. "Well, that will take a few days. Just give us the time, get your weapons and techniques honed and be ready to go." Glynda said.

Her tone made the message clear. The 12 of us got up and left the room.

The process took 5 days to occur. In those 5 days, we completely gave our weapons an upgrade to fight whatever awaited us. While everyone just kept their weapons sharp and trained hard, me and Hadrian completely upgraded our weapons.

Thanks to Hadrian's craft, he enhanced Ember Celica by making it even tougher than before and had it also expand into shields for each hand in case I ever needed to go onto the defense. Hadrian lightened the weight of his wings to make flight more durable and even added a long, blood red plume to stretch to the back of his neck that can absorb fire at a very limited rate.

Finally, Ozpin and Glynda found through their vast network of hunters traversing the land an abandoned fortress. Since said hunters saw a giant metal golem that Perseus says only the Deathless know how to make, that is most likely where we will start our search.

Once word got out to me, my friends and the wizards staying in the guest rooms at Beacon, we arranged for a Bullhead to come pick us up and take us to our destination.

Mom, I shall return you to normal. No matter what the cost.


	25. Chapter 26: An Unexpected Confrontation

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

Once we got confirmation that the strange fortress is deep in the continent of Anima, we borrow an airship from Beacon so it can take us to our destination.

All 11 of my friends, as well as Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen and the 5 wizards, volunteered for the trip. The long journey that follows lasts about 4 hours, but we manage to arrive before twilight comes.

Once the ship touches down on the ground, we all walk out and get our first good look at the scene before us. The second we are all safely off the ship, the Bullhead closes its ramp, returns to the air and begins the return journey to Beacon.

The ancient fortress is standing tall with a curved top, statues of men holding the main building up. As we heard from Ozpin's allies, the crumbling fortress is sitting in the middle of a lake so vast we can't see the other side, with the only obvious way to cross being a stone dock with a single boat on the right. The entire scene is too quiet for my liking. "Well, this isn't creepy at all." Fred said, trying to relieve the stress that filled the air. He did manage to crack some smiles in our group.

"Agreed. This place is indeed shady, so be ready for anything." Taiyang said, raising his fists and getting into a loose brawling stance.

I agreed completely and concentrated on my magic. As I do so, I feel the coolness of the familiar Golden Dragon battle armor encasing my body. The wizards looked shocked at my little magic trick. "How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"This is what I use my magic on. With it, I can summon the most powerful battle armor I've ever made. If it comes down to it, I can even use my magic to repair any damage to any and all of my armors, but it's very tiring, which is why I almost never use that ability." I answer honestly.

The wizards and my fellow Hunters looked surprised at the unorthodox use of my powers. None of us make another comment as we silently walk forward and through the stone archway that takes us onto the dock. Tied to the dock is a very large wooden boat that has statues of men wearing helmets leaning over for some reason on either side, holding chains. Do they pull us to the fortress or something? In the center stood a stone pedestal with a hole in the center.

"Oh, great. I hate those things." Perseus mumbled. When we looked at him questioningly, he continued, "Everyone on board. I'll show you how these things work. They are absolute bull&#$^."

Despite being astounded by Perseus's choice of wording, we get on board the boat anyway. Perseus walks up to the pedestal and slipped his right hand into the hole in the center. His muscles start tensing up, like he's twisting something. Then the pedestal began glowing dark red and Perseus shouts in agony. I pull his arm out before it could harm him any more. Apparently, whatever Perseus did was successful as the boat lurched forward and began taking us to the fortress.

"I loathe those things so much. They sap your strength when you pull the lever inside. What's worse, if anyone but a Deathless activated that device, the poor victim dies a most painful death." Perseus said, beginning to regain his former composure.

I gulp at the ruthlessness of the Deathless and what else we'll encounter that protects the stronghold. Even Taiyang and Qrow looked startled upon hearing that. However, no one asked to go back, which I'm extremely grateful for. I will help Yang get her mother back. No questions about it.

After about 5 minutes, the boat enters the fortress through a hidden entryway I hadn't noticed before and parks itself inside a large room, held up by columns and is completely made of marble. We jump off the boat and sneak towards the only exit to the chamber.

It just took a punch from Yang to knock open the doors. I almost smile at Yang's blunt response to closed doors. We walk through the crumbling hallway, taking in the design of the building. I do have to admit, some of these Deathless made some rather interesting design choices. We eventually arrive at a 2-story corridor, with another set of closed doors at the top of a curved staircase. My instinct told me what we're looking for lies behind those doors. Suddenly, the ground in the center of the corridor split open and a massive golem rose up, a lot like the one we faced at the dark citadel. This time, however, it shined brightly with no dents in it and held a stone pillar in it's hands.

"Attack it with all we have!" Taiyang shouts. Simultaneously, we ran at the golem. Last time, the golem was very hard to take down, and this one looks even worse. But with even more help from our comrades, I can hope that it doesn't last much longer. Yang went under its left leg and gave it a series of powerful punches, while I stabbed my javelin into the metal giant's right leg. It swung the pillar around with surprising speed and accuracy, just barely missing the wizards as they joined the fight.

"Stab it in the head!" Perseus shouts to Ruby, who nods in response. Jaune distracts the golem by having the monster's full attention on him, giving Pyrrha enough time to freeze it in place with her semblance, then Weiss uses her glyphs to allow Ruby to jump onto the top of the machine's body and stab it in the head with her scythe. However, the golem is much sturdier than the last one, as it just shook off Ruby's attack and sent her flying to the ground.

The damage we did to the golem's legs finally worked and it fell backwards, it's legs sparking and revealing wires. "Now's our chance!" Qrow shouts. Everyone gets into a crouching position, and we jump onto the golem, stabbing our weapons into its head and unleash a little dust for good measure. Even the wizards helped out, casting fire spells into the machine's inner wiring that is exposed, thanks to the chink in the armor left behind by Ruby.

Our combined effort is apparently too much to take. The golem let out a long groan, it's gears clunking loudly, before going limp. "Well, that was awesome." Tommy remarked, shifting his arm cannons back into hands.

"I agree with that. I must say, I'm impressed with what these Deathless can come up with." Qrow admitted, looking at the dead golem with interest.

Knowing that time is of the essence, we run up the stairs and I took my turn in smashing the doors wide down. On the other side is a very nice, but old office. A desk sat in the middle of the office with a fireplace behind it. On either side of us stood more curved staircases. We all enter the office and look around. "Find anything that stands out." Remus said and we all spread out.

I didn't find anything, going through the desk. I stand up and have a good, long look at the fireplace. A brick dead center in the fireplace's wall looked almost out of place. "I think I found something." I tell the group.

They all come over and I point to the brick. James walks forward and taps it with his wand, muttering a spell of sorts. To my amazement, a hidden compartment came out. It contained a circular device that is hollow. I know instantly that it's meant to slip onto the butt of any blade.

"We got it." Perseus confirmed, smiling. The others grinned at the triumph. But as we're walking back, an audible click goes off.

"Huh?" Ruby asks, turning around. Her left foot is standing on a tile that just sunk to the ground. Suddenly, the fortress rumbled heavily.

"Ruby…what did you do?" Weiss demands, starting to panic slightly.

"Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here!" Blake shouts. We scramble to the doors as the base rumbles again. When make it out of the office, a loud roar echoes in the chamber. All around us, tall men in strange metal armor jumped down from above, swords drawn. There are easily 20 of them.

"It's the guards. Don't stop for anything!" Perseus shouts. None of us argue with his statement and continue running for our lives. Any guards that got in our way were parried by Perseus or cut down by Qrow's scythe. Behind us, ceiling tiles have already started crashing to the ground.

It took no time at all before we are back at the boat again. We began to get on the boat when another battle cry rang out. Yet another hulking golem, this one gold and looking much sturdier than the previous ones, stomps forward.

Me and Yang ran at the beast while everyone else got on board and Perseus activates the stone…whatever it is, to take us back to the mainland. That boat's mechanics just defies all logic.

"We're moving!" Jaune shouts. Sure enough, the boat had begun to move. The fortress rumbles again, and at this point, I can hear the sounds of crashing. Yang runs towards the boat and with a single leap, lands on the boat.

"Come on!" Yang shouts, motioning me to hurry.

I sent a bolt of lightning at the coming guards, which were blown back, and I unfurl my wings to fly into the boat. It groans a little under the added weight, but manages to stay afloat. "Let's just hope this thing works." Yang said, looking at the device with hope. Another crashing noise rings out and we all watch as the ancient fortress starts literally falling apart, caving in on itself and sinking into the depths of the lake.

"Then that happens." Tommy said, staring at what just happened in awe.

Once our boat touches down on the stone dock, we all walk off. "Oh no." Theodore exclaims, shock in his expression. When I follow his gaze, I nearly jump out of my skin in surprise.

Raven Branwen is standing on the bank, sword pointed at us. Her mask is off, revealing that she looks a lot like Yang. Her red eyes glowed with an unnatural hate.

"The time has come. Prepare to die for good, Deathless!"

* * *

 _AN:_ I hope you all like my replication of the Stronghold of Larioth if it's in Remnant.

Thank you all for the support you have given me!

See you all later!


	26. Chapter 27: The Return of Raven

**Yang Xiao Long's POV:**

I stared at my mother in absolute shock.

How the heck she find us so fast? I couldn't wonder on how any more as Mom comes charging at us with blinding speed. Qrow unsheathed his sword then transforms into a scythe and parries the attack. Dodging the slash that follows, Raven jumps back onto the bay and we run after her and make a circle around her.

Raven quickly regains her balance and charges at Perseus with a vengeance. The wizards try to help out by shooting spells and curses at her, only for Mom to dodge or even absorb the blasts. She got quickly annoyed by them and swung her sword in their direction, causing a wind cutter to appear and knock them back and land on the ground. Then Dad and Qrow run at her and begin their own onslaught. "Raven, this isn't you! We've come to help you!" Dad pleaded.

Raven reared her head to Dad and Qrow. "You don't understand! None of you! Each and every Deathless are heartless monsters! They must die painfully!" she shouts and continues her brutal onslaught against all of us. Qrow looks really pained by how much his twin sister has changed, but keeps the fight up. After that, we all stop waiting around and charge at her and give her everything we have. Unfortunately, as much as I hate to admit it, her combination of extreme skill with her sword along with her Deathless strength is managing to keep us at bay. Even Pyrrha's semblance and our guns aren't helping too much in the brawl.

I sent a fist into Mom's back while she sends Ren into the mountainside after she finished beating up Nora, but she caught my fist and sent me flying. I land on my feet and notice that Mom looks different now. Because she's staring me in the face, I can notice in full detail how different she is. Her skin is a shade paler, now deathly white, the veins in her neck and are visible and her eyes are pure black. "My own daughter tries to attack me to defend a Deathless? You'll pay for your treachery, dear." She growls angrily and throws her sword at me.

It spun in the air and I knew that it's too fast for me to catch it. Just as I'm about to dodge the sword, a figure lunged in front of me before a thunk rang out and the figure fell to the ground.

Then I notice who it is and the tears come to my eyes. Hadrian had intercepted the sword, which is now buried in his left shoulder. He moans in pain and tries grabbing at it to pull it out, but is having little luck. To see my boyfriend take a blow like that for me and the anger at Mom for hurting him sends my semblance into maximum overdrive. I charge at my mother and send punch after punch at her. It's obvious that she's not used to my barrage of brutal kicks and punches. After being hit in the back by Blake and Perseus, the blows Raven's taken are more than enough for her to fall to the ground. Her skin is now littered with bruises, her Aura long spent.

Perseus walks up to me, passing me his sword and the device. "Do it. Save your mother from this cursed life." He said. I look at the group. They all looked at me encouragingly, even Hadrian, who is being helped to his feet by Theodore and Tommy. Taking a deep breath, I flip an unconscious Raven over. As gently as I can, I stab her in the chest and slip the device into the butt of the blade.

Instantly, the device went to work. Raven screamed in agony as the glass tube on the side of the ancient tool began filling up with a black liquid. "That's just gross." Weiss said, her face turning a light shade of green. I've seen a lot of gross things before from experience, but I have to admit that this one easily takes the cake.

Raven had clenched her eyes together from the pain that seemed to spread. After a few minutes, the process is finally finished. The device is full of the black liquid and after a few seconds, it dissolved into nothing. Dad pulls the sword out and rip the device off its tip and puts it into his bag in case we ever need it again. I look back at my mother and to my astonishment, the hole in her chest had completely healed without a scar. Her skin had also begun to beat back the wounds on it.

After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open, back to their normal red. She sits up and has a look around at everyone, who in turn are staring at her warily. She looks down at her hands, amazement spreading across her face. Then she looks over at Perseus. "Thank you for helping me. I feel like myself again." She said, her voice a little hoarse. Ren and Nora had fully recovered and come back to over to see who my Mom really is. Even the wizards had finally shaken off their attack and were now looking at her with blank looks.

She got up and looked at Dad, a sad look on her face. "I'm so sorry for not coming back. I left so I couldn't accidentally hurt you or my daughter."

I'm not sure how to feel right now, but I'm happy with the fact that Mom is perfectly fine again. The others also looked relieved at that. Raven looks around and notices the gaping hole in Hadrian's shoulder that is slowly being mended and her eyes widen. "I'm so sorry about that, I didn't…" she began, but Hadrian interrupted.

"It's fine. You weren't yourself. I forgive you. Speaking of which, how did you get the Deathless curse in the first place?" Hadrian asked, sounding curious.

Raven lowered her head, as if reliving a bad memory, but answered. "It was years ago. I was out for the day on a hunting mission and decided to take care of a herd of smaller Grimm on my own. I killed them all and am on my way back home when I'm attacked by this girl with long black hair and rather sharp amber eyes. I fought her with everything I had, but my attacker had inhuman strength and agility. She floored me after us fighting for a mere 10 minutes. When I woke up again, I was in a chamber of sorts and I had already been transformed. She then appeared, tried to get me onto her side, but I hit her with my sword and made a break for it."

I couldn't believe what I heard. That woman, Cinder, is behind my mother's disappearance as well? I felt my semblance kick in again.

"That woman's name is Cinder Fall. She tried to have Beacon Academy run down by an army of Grimm and the White Fang. Thankfully, she failed. But before we go any farther, I have to ask. Did Cinder mention anything when she was talking to you?" Perseus asked.

Everyone stared at Perseus like he's crazy, while Raven had a thoughtful look on her face. "Yes she did, actually. It's fuzzy, but I do remember that she had boasted about being the reincarnation of some man I've never heard of before. I believe the name was…Raidriar? I spent a lot of time trying to find out who the person was without luck." she said, sounding distant.

The entirety of Team HTPT gasped. Even Hadrian, who's armor had melted off him, looked really unnerved by the news. Something also told me that what Mom said is not good news at all.

"Who is this Raidriar and why is he so important?" Lupin asked, looking more confused than before.

Perseus clears his throat and is about to answer when a loud noise reached my ears. It's the engines of a Bullhead.

"Hide!" Qrow whispered, looking really startled. We all duck behind some rocks or inside some nearby bushes when an average-sized Bullhead flies overhead. When I see the ship, I understand Qrow's tension.

This Bullhead had the White Fang symbol printed on each side!

Luckily, the crew aboard the Bullhead doesn't notice us in their mission of speed and keeps going to the west. We all get up and stare at the retreating ship. "Let's follow that ship. I want to get some payback for messing with us all." Hadrian said angrily.

With a start, I realize that he's right. Cinder is no doubt working with the White Fang, and her 2 lackeys, Mercury and Emerald, will be wherever Cinder is, which is most likely where that ship is going, or an important base. I could even put Cinder's 2 friends in chains and make them confess to the entirety of Remnant how they framed me and Pyrrha. When I glance over at her, I can tell that she had already come to that conclusion, judging by her wide grin that almost spells doom.

As silently and quickly as possible, we follow the airship across the rocky terrain.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes, Cinder Fall is a Deathless.

She is the worst bad guy on the show, so I decided to give her a reason for it.

See you all next time!


	27. Chapter 28: The God Queen's Plan

**James Potter's POV:**

For many hours, we are managing to follow the suspicious Bullhead without being seen, which is a lot harder than I would have thought.

Along the way, the blonde brawler of the group, Taiyang is his name, is catching Raven up on what's going on around Remnant. I have to admit; things are pretty bad at the moment here in this world. Yang and Pyrrha's reputations are shattered after being framed at the fighting tournament and the military kingdom of Atlas is mortified that known terrorists had not only successfully infiltrated the tournament that Atlas was in charge of protecting, but also completely crippled their air fleet.

That would definitely destroy anyone's pride even on the best days.

After what felt like an eternity, traversing the mountainous terrain, we come to the ship's destination.

In the center of a large valley sits an enormous fortress. I saw the docking bays open up, letting the Bullhead in. The main entrance into the fortress is shaped like a red wolf, 3 red stripes across it, and smoke stacks billowing smoke into the air. Along all the walls are stationed turrets and sentries in the White Fang armor patrolling the walls. These guys are reminding me more and more of the Death Eaters.

"I've never seen this place before." Blake said, probably wondering how anyone could miss a place like this.

"Who cares about that? Let's run in there and beat them senseless for killing innocents." Raven said with determination.

I have to admit, she's a complete hothead who could give Lily a run for her money. Now I know where her daughter got her hotheaded streak that impresses even me.

"No, too obvious. We'll be slaughtered in seconds. We have to sneak inside." Theodore said. Out of everyone on my son's team, Theodore's the master of stealth and infiltration.

"Alright. Say we do that. How are we going to get in?" Yang asked, who looks a little annoyed at the idea of sneaking around, but doesn't say it out loud.

"There's only one safe way in. Air vents." Tommy answers.

"Are you serious?" Yang asks incredulously. I was wondering if he really was serious about it, and he was, judging by how he just blatantly runs down the slope. Sighing a little, he follow behind. Eventually, we make it to the bottom of the valley and sneak to the side of the fortress. No alarms went off. To our luck, there's an air vent in the center of the stone wall.

Suddenly, horns blew everywhere. "Alright, people. Get to the mess hall for dinner. Not like anyone going to try and break in, hehe." A voice said. Miraculously, the guards all left their posts. I could have sworn I heard one of them say as he was leaving, "Yay! Tonight's Taco Night!"

"Stand back." Tommy said. He changed his right hand into his arm cannon and fired. The vent broke. Thankfully, no one had heard us, since they've all left. He looked inside and groaned. "Bad news. There's security lasers inside to back sure no one intrudes from this direction. There's no way we can avoid them." He said.

Hadrian pushed him inside and looked inside. "Maybe I can disable it from out here." My son mused and pulled out his Scroll. He plugged a port into a jack on the inside of the vent. A screen pulled up on it and began typing away at it. Everyone glanced at the screen that is displayed.

"So, what's the nerd word?" Yang asks impatiently, not understanding a thing about what is on the screen. Quite frankly, I don't know either.

"Ignoring that remark. If I'm understanding this right, we can disable the lazers from out here without triggering any alarms because this layer of security is connected, yet separate from the rest of the security in the complex. A precaution they set up so we can't disable everything on the off-chance someone inside the base manages to bring down the security. How interesting." Hadrian said, staring at the screen.

Hadrian keeps muttering some technical stuff that completely goes over my head as he operates his Scroll and tries to finds a way to bring down the outside security. I look around warily, just to be sure we aren't ambushed. It took several agonizing minutes before I heard a soft click. Hadrian looks inside the vent again. He lets out a breath. "All clear." He said.

I let out a silent breath of relief I didn't know that I held. Seeing that the tunnel is slightly narrow, we will need to go in one at a time.

"So what's the actual plan?" Ruby asked, looking anxious about actually doing this.

"At the moment, we confront Cinder, defeat her in combat, capture Mercury and Emerald and blow this place sky high." Hadrian answers. "Of course, we'll change the plan if necessary."

Everyone nodded their agreement and Theodore goes first. I went in last to make sure everyone else made it in safely. The tunnel, as I expected, is fairly narrow, but I could still move around fairly easily. We kept going along the tunnel that seemed to stretch on for miles, the smell of old metal assaulting my nose, before Theodore's voice echoed to our group. "Found something interesting. You should see this."

A hatch opens up and I could make out the sound of humming. 'What is that?' I wonder inside my mind. I crawl up to the open vent and as silently as possible, I land on the metal platform underneath us. Jaune and Pyrrha helped me down so I can make even less noise. I then join everyone who are hiding behind the large metal crates that bore the label 'Schnee Dust Company' on the sides.

The white haired heiress herself looked particularly appalled about her family's merchandise being stolen then just let down up here. At least they provide excellent cover for us.

I glance out from behind my crate and get my first good look at the room we're in. 'Room' is a pretty big understatement. The perfectly circular chamber we are in is enormous and completely made of concrete. It's easily as tall, if not taller, than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The metal platform we're standing on makes a ring around the room, where one of said platforms attaches to the strangest machinery I've ever seen.

It looked a giant drill with the drill part pointed towards the ground. The entire thing is currently glowing with energy. Four metal pillars are keeping that thing straight, which in turn are attached to giant black rubber tubes that come from the walls. I have no doubt that all the dust that was stolen by he White Fang and a rather infamous criminal I've also heard about, Roman Torchwick, is powering that thing.

But that just begs the question. What would they gain by drilling into the ground here?

Down below, watching the device silently, are 6 people. Their backs were turned to us. Just as we are about to make it down, a voice rang out from the group. "We've been waiting for you." All at once, they all turned around I got a good look at their faces. The tall man on the left had dark red hair and some sort of small mask to cover his eyes. The girl next to him has short green locks, dark skin and bright red eyes, but not as prominent as the Branwen's famous red eyes. The girl in the center is Cinder Fall herself. She looked exactly the same as the night when she tried to destroy Beacon Academy. The girl on her immediate right is short and had an unusual mixture of pink and brown hair, along with pink and brown eyes. She genuinely creeped me out. The boy next to her has short grey hair and grey clothes. That has to be Mercury that Yang's obsesses with beating up. Last, but definitely not least, is Roman Torchwick. He looked exactly like he did in the mug shots I saw of the guy.

Knowing that our cover's been blown, we abandon our hiding spots and glare down at the criminals. Cinder stared at Raven with shock. Then she schooled her expression and called up to Raven. "You again. I'm surprised to see you calm and collected like this. The Deathless blood I gave you should have kept you savage and trying to tear Perseus apart."

Raven glared fiercely down at Cinder. "I'm cured of your little curse. So what do you have planned?" she demanded, unsheathing her sword.

Cinder sighed, but answers anyway. "None of you will live to leave this room alive, so I might as well tell you my grand plan. I too am a Deathless. The reincarnation of Raidriar, the God King, himself, in fact. However, even the best of us need teachers. My teacher was Salem, the only child of the all-powerful god, Ausar the Vile, who appeared to me in my dreams as a child. She taught me everything I know, from my many fighting styles and how to control my powers. In exchange, I free her from her prison that lies underneath miles of enchanted bedrock that she can't break from her end ever. With the amount of dust my comrades have taken from Remnant, I shall break the ground and release her along with all the rest of the exiled Deathless from their underground exile they have been confined to for eons. They will respect us and Remnant shall be forever be under our rule." Cinder starts laughing manically at that statement.

A shudder ran through my body at what her plans are. Out of everyone, though, Perseus looked the most stunned. Hadrian concentrated, the Golden Dragon battle armor growing around him. Once the armor is completely surrounding him, he unsheathes his lance and beam sabre and points them threateningly at the 6 criminals. "You will not succeed, Cinder." He said, getting into a defensive posture, while holding his weapons menacingly out front.

"Oh, we will succeed, Golden Dragon. You know why? Because you're not the only one who possesses powers of a foreign world. That's the beauty of our rare little sub-species." Cinder said arrogantly. She then held her arms out and concentrated heavily.

I could literally feel the magic pulsing around the room. She possesses magic as well! I thought over her words. Rare sub-species? Is that how my son got his lightning semblance since no one in our family comes from this world?

Right next to the metal drill appears the largest metal robot I've ever seen. It's easily 20 feet tall, or maybe even taller, with thick, green armor plating all over it's body. The machine is humanoid with a faceplate and red optic lenses. On each of the machine's square shoulders is the symbol of a dark red fire burning off of an infinity symbol. Suddenly, each section of it's body popped open, each revealing leather chairs and lots of controls. The criminals ran to the machine and jumped into their respective chambers.

"I hope you like it! This is what the White Fang's been working on for a long time now." Adam Taurus said, cackling as he settled himself inside the chest of the giant robot as the hatch sealed.

I'm sorry to say Blake looks absolutely horrified. Curious, I quickly brush her mind using legitimacy, and find that despite accepting it long ago, she is still sad at what her former friend has become. A maniacal serial killer.

Pulling out of her mind, I notice Cinder climbing into the machine's head, which sealed up as soon as she's inside. We just stood there, dumbstruck at what we are seeing. Even Hadrian stood there, dumbstruck judging by his attitude.

"You should be honored to be killed by me. Cinder Fall, the God Queen and soon-to-be Bane of the legendary Golden Dragon." Cinder's voice bellowed to us.

Breaking from our shock, we all got our weapons out and got into fighting positions. "God Queen? My Bane? You'll have to work hard to earn such titles." Hadrian challenged.

In response, the robot's left fist rose up into the air and tried to smash us.

We easily evaded the blast and we charge the robot.

The Battle for the Free People of Remnant had begun.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yes, in my story, Salem is Ausar's daughter and that the reason she hasn't been seen before is that she's been trapped for years.

I hope you have enjoyed my work. Thanks for all the favorites and follows you have given me.

Please leave a comment on your thoughts of this story.

See you all next time!


	28. Chapter 29: The Golden Dragon Unleashed

**Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

For the safety and freedom of every future generation of this world, we charge at the 6 criminals inside their giant metal robot.

While the wizards shot exploding spells at the machine's legs in an attempt to throw it off-balance and the others attacked the rest of the body, I lunged at the machine and jump onto the bent knee before leaping up towards the chest and use the brief moment to give myself an opportunity to stab my lance into the mechanical titan's chest.

Unfortunately, the robot's armor is much thicker than I had originally thought, mainly because only the tiniest dent can be seen. Well, this is undeniable proof that using my brain will benefit be more in this fight than just leaving dents in the armor. Taking advantage of my pause, the machine slaps me in an attempt to throw me back to the ground. But instead, I unfurl my large golden wings to keep myself in the air. Taking advantage of remaining in the air, I slash my dust-powered beam sabre across the machine's chestplate, hoping to gash it open and create a chink for my comrades to manipulate.

Apparently, the White Fang have been working overtime on building and enhancing this thing for years, because my sabre had not as much of an effect on the machine's armor as I hoped. I sheath my weapons and change my arms into dragon heads and release huge waves of hot fire. This is more effective, since some of the metal on the enemy's machine starts fusing together, but it still wouldn't give. I'm going to need a lot more power if I'm to defeat this thing. My semblance at full power might have what it takes to get the job done.

However, having 6 minds operating the thing is even more efficient than I anticipated, again. While I was charging up a powerful blast of lightning, the machine threw my friends assault off and used the pause in their assault for the left fist to hit me hard. The wind flew out of my lungs, I lost concentration and crashed into the wall behind me, but below the 2nd level. I felt my back get heavily strained by the impact, but my poor armor took the brunt of the attack and it jammed on me, not used to taking this amount of force before.

I laid there, unable to move. My armor is letting out sparks. My wings are cracked and there's no way I can fly again without repairing the armor. I really need to make it more durable.

While I fought unconsciousness, using my magic to try and mend the armor, I hear Yang scream, "No!" I look up and notice Yang running to me, horror carved on her face. She didn't get far as a large metal fist tried to smash her into the ground, only for the attempt to fail. It easily made a large dent in the solid ground. Then I saw the robot stand straight and its lower chest opened, releasing miniature robots to attack my friends. They are beginning to lose ground and energy to the immense onslaught.

A surge of protective rage filled me and an idea came to my head. I've always only used a portion of my semblance before, but now's the time to use it to the absolute maximum. Something I only tried once, to some pretty unpleasant result. It could hurt everyone else in the room, but this is a situation where it's required.

Stopping my magic from mending my armor anymore, I close my eyes and begin concentrating on my semblance while also struggling against my bondage to the wall. Raw power starts surging through my body as the concrete holding me down is vaporized. With all my might, I concentrate on controlling my semblance. Once satisfied, I get up and walk out of the miniature cave, lightning crackling around me.

"You think my armor is the only thing that marks me as the Golden Dragon? I'm going to prove that theory wrong." I said and begin concentrating with all my might to do something I've never done before. Electricity crackles around me greater than before and focus my magic a little to compress it into a solid form that surrounds me, which is probably my animagus form I read about at Hogwarts. It is a huge, gleaming golden dragon with eyes the color of acid.

My new avatar roars in challenge at the robot. Everyone just stands there, staring at me with utmost shock. Using the break to my advantage, I will my electric dragon to walk towards the war machine. The dragon avatar's mouth opens up and rips the left arm off and throws it onto the ground. I stomp on the severed shoulder that lay on the ground as I begin charging head-first towards the rest of the mechanical titan. Holding this form together is exhausting, so I need to hurry and end this. With that in mind, I ram the top of the into the robot and it falls backwards into the drill. The chain reaction that occurred caused explosions to go off. I dropped to the ground, the electric dragon around me dissipating.

"Ask me anything you want later. For now, we need to get out of here now!" I tell the group. Already, the explosions and the smoke in the air are getting worse.

Everyone agrees and we ran towards a closed door on the right of the chamber. The door opens instantly and we ran out to a scene of chaos. We are on a metal bridge suspended above the next level. Below us, White Fang members are running around, trying to board ships and escape, but it seems the controls for everything also malfunctioned, as the hatches that should let the ships out remain closed.

"So how do we get out of here?" Jaune shouted over the noise and alarms going off.

We all look around while we keep going on the metal boardwalk. The alarms are still going off and now I can hear loud explosions mixed in. "There!" Taiyang said, pointing to an emergency exit door. We run to the door and try to open it. Just our luck, the thing's sealed tight. "Stand back!" Pyrrha said. She walked forward and held out her hands to the door. It gained a black aura and I know instantly what she's trying to do.

"There! Get the humans!" a female voice cried out. We all turn around and notice 10 White Fang soldiers on another catwalk about 15 feet away, guns pointed at us.

"Keep at the door! We'll hold them off!" shouted Ruby, switching her scythe to sniper rifle mode. I turn around and try to help, but I fell to my knees and start coughing.

It seems my little stunt with the electric dragon had left me in worse condition than I thought. Yang lifted me to my feet and leaned me against the far wall. "What you did make there is amazing. Get some rest and let us get some action." She said, grinning cockily.

I nod weakly and she joins her sister and the others in taking down the enemy soldiers. Suddenly, the door flew out of its hinge, revealing the night sky. "Let's go!" Blake shouts, waving us along.

I haul myself up and join the fleeing Hunters. Yang and Ruby are the last ones to leave the battle, firing behind us. We come out onto the side of the fortress, standing on an unfinished part of the wall. As fast as possible, we run down the construction site and jump to the ground when we're close enough.

Now that we're on the ground, we make for the top of the valley. The wizards are huffing and puffing, not used to this kind of exhaustion before, but they manage to keep going. In no time at all, we are at the top of the little valley.

We made it out of the fortress alive.

Suddenly, a huge explosion goes off and the White Fang's fortress completely explodes, leaving a mushroom cloud of multiple colors. Most likely because there were multiple types of Dust involved with the explosion. We all stared at the scene, no words exchanged.

Our victory was short-lived. Before any of us, could cheer in triumph, a roar of rage came from nearby. We look to our left where we heard the sound and what I saw made my heart sink.

Cinder Fall climbed up to the top, along with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman. They all had somewhat nasty burns on their skin and their clothes are singed on the tips. Even some of their hair is now white due to being so close to an explosion like that.

"You! You cost me a powerful assassin and Adam. The White Fang is dead and years of work and delicate planning now mean nothing! However, it will all somewhat work out when you're all dead!" she shouts the last word, unsheathing her swords and charging at us, a look of pure rage in her amber eyes. Her companions also charged at us, weapons at the ready.

I sighed and channeled my magic again. My 4-foot long lance appeared in my hand and I held it in front of me. "Come get some." I retort and all at once, we also charge towards our enemies once again.


	29. Chapter 30: An Evil Fire Extinquished

_Italics_ = flashback

* * *

 **Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

* * *

I am much more exhausted than I've been before, but knowing I can't stop now, muster what strength I have to finish this fight.

Luckily, our superior numbers are giving us an advantage. Team RWBY are fighting Mercury (in which Yang looked almost ready to kill), Team JNPR are clashing with Emerald, who is barely keeping them at bay even with her semblance, and everyone else is attacking the much greater threat, Cinder Fall.

I, however, am fighting Roman Torchwick alone. I have to admit, Torchwick is actually more skilled in combat than I thought. We clash our weapons together, my lance against his cane. Neither of us could get a real advantage over the other. Then he disengages from our deadlock and jumps back. While in midair, he then holds his cane up and begins firing at me. I spin my lance, blocking the bullets and charge at Torchwick. In one sweeping motion, I lower my lance and in one quick motion, flip the orange-haired criminal's feet out from under him.

He fell onto his back and rolled down the cliff about 30 feet to another flat surface. I slide down the slick cliff surface, readying my lance so I can disarm Roman. Credit to Torchwick again, he has enough instinct to roll away from my attempt to disarm him. He stood back up and faced me. He winced from the nasty-looking burns all over his body.

"You're pretty impressive, Hadrian, to be able to make a reputation like the Golden Dragon. Too bad you won't live for much longer." Roman said cockily. I charge at Roman again, with more effort than before.

Once again, we got into a deadlock. 'We are equally matched at this point. I have to attack him from another angle.' I realize.

I have only one way to get an advantage left. I swing my lance to my left, sending Roman's body weight in that direction. He stumbled for a second and I jump back. I begin channeling what's left of my semblance and aura into my lance and body so I can move faster. My lance silently crackled like thunder during a thunderstorm and lightning flickered around it, lighting me up. Torchwick got back up, loaded a special bullet into his cane and pointed it at me. The scope is out and the gun point is right at my heart.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you. Goodbye, Hadrian Goodwitch!" he said and fired. I lunge towards Roman, lance out front with the intention of splitting the bullet in half. I successfully do so, as the 2 bullet halves fly past me, but the momentum kept me running and running.

However, I can't stop myself as I kept flying forward, unable to stop before the most life-changing moment happens. **THUNK!** I stare, horrified, at the scene before me. I stood 2 feet in front of Torchwick, my lance right going through his stomach and going out his lower back. Torchwick looked down, shock making its way onto his face.

He stares at me with all his remaining effort. "Wow. Didn't…think you had it in…you…kid." Torchwick said, his voice slurring. The light goes out in his cold eyes and he slides off my lance and fell onto the ground. I stare at the body, completely horrified at my actions.

My mind drifted back to what Cinder had said before our fight began, _"You cost me a powerful assassin and Adam."_ A cold feeling settled in my stomach as I truly understood what she meant. I killed Neo, Adam Taurus and now Roman Torchwick.

Depression began settling in me heavily as I look down at my hands. What would my friends, or even Yang, think about me when they find out about this?!

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise filled my ears. I look up and notice a rock slide coming right at me. I barely jump out of the way of the large boulders, but Roman's body went flying down the cliff towards the roaring bonfire that was once a fortress. Using magic, I banish my lance to my Beacon locker, where I will clean up the blood on it later.

I climb up the cliff, past the smoking crater, to see the end of the other fight. My friends made a ring around the 3 combatants, Raven and Perseus against Cinder. Behind Yang, Mercury and Emerald lay on the ground, unconscious. Their hands and legs are tied, their hands bound behind their backs in case they try escaping.

Slowly but surely, Cinder began losing ground to the powerhouse duo that mercilessly attacked her. Perseus then gave a feint to Cinder's right, which gave Raven a clear opening to punch Cinder on her left. She took the attack and stumbled a little. Perseus took advantage of the brief pause and severed Cinder's legs from the rest of her body. The girl fell to the ground on her back, battered, bruised and burned.

"It can't be. I'm a Deathless. I can't be killed by you." She growled. Then she glared at Perseus. "Why would you do this to us? Without the humans or Faunus, my Deathless brothers could have ushered in a new age." (AN: Anyone can guess who she's somewhat quoting there? :D)

Raven and Perseus glanced at each other. Perseus nods and gave Raven his sword, in which she smiles in gratitude for. A cold feeling hits my stomach, knowing what they're up to. She walked forward until she stood over the defeated Cinder, a murderous look in her red eyes. "This is for taking me away from my family for so long and turning me into a monster." She says bitterly and stabs the sword through Cinder's chest.

I stand there, stunned. Perseus's sword began emitting a blue fire that engulfed Cinder. She tries desperately to pull the sword out from her heart, but the weapon is quickly sapping her strength. Her amber eyes glint and she opens her mouth to say something else, but nothing comes out. Slowly, Cinder's arms go limp.

It's now obvious that Cinder Fall is now dead.

We all just stare at the scene. "Well, that's something." Yang said, who looked pretty disturbed. Not that I blame her.

Qrow got out a Scroll and began quickly typing on it. "Alright, I have secured us a trip back to Beacon Academy. It will take a while to get here." He said.

All at once, we let out a sigh of relief. Then James turns his attention to our 2 prisoners. "What do we do with these two?" James asked.

Yang lifts Mercury up by the neck. He looked very battered and scraped up from his brawl with Team RWBY. "It's simple. We croak the truth out of them in front of the entire world." She said, her eyes flashing red for a second.

Then she turns around and notices me. "Hey." She said. She dropped Mercury and came over to me. Her eyes flashs with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking me over.

I don't want to talk about what I did tonight, so I lie to her, as much as it gives me a heartache. "I'm fine." I answer and give her a reassuring smile.

She stared at me suspiciously, like she knew something's wrong, but doesn't press the matter. "Hey, where's Torchwick?" Sirius asked, looking around. The others seem to have realized that the infamous orange-haired criminal isn't anywhere.

"He fell off the cliff, thanks to that rockslide you guys caused. He won't be back for a while." I answer. 'Or ever.' I think bitterly.

The others look a little surprised by my answer, wondering that such a criminal wouldn't go down that easily. Thankfully, no one asks any more sensitive questions. We waited for another hour, when we heard the familiar engines of the Bullhead. It flew in and touched down on the ground, just as the sun began rising.

The ramp opens up and we walk on board. The second we're all inside, the ramp closes up and the ship takes off. We all settle on the ground and begin recovering from our action-packed day. I sit down near the edge of the ship, my head leaning against the wall. Now that the last of my adrenaline has left me, I let the exhaustion wash over me. Not to mention my depression only increased as I lay there, thinking back on everything.

Yang came over and sits down right next to me. "Are you really OK? You sure aren't acting like it." She asked, placing a hand around my back and placing it on my other shoulder, before staring at me with more worry than before.

I stare into her concerned purple eyes, agony filling every corner of my body. Oh, how badly I want to tell her, but I just can't bring myself to confess to my girlfriend that I'm now a murderer. "I had a long and stressing previous day. It just caught up to me." I answer. It is truthful, from a certain point of view. The entire day was pretty stressful, after all.

She shoots me a skeptical look, but relents. "Alright. If there's anything you want to talk with me about, don't hesitate to say anything. I really do love you." She whispers the last part in my ear and pulls me into a hug.

I hug her back, only to feel even more hollow about having to keep something big from her.

Maybe I will tell her in the distant future, but not now. For now, I need to celebrate this day.

The day Remnant finally became free from the White Fang's terrorism.

* * *

 _AN:_ Don't worry, this depression will be short-lived.

Next time, several familiar faces appear again.

Anyway, thanks for all the support you have given me. Soon, I will begin work on another interesting idea I had.

See you all next time!


	30. Chapter 31: Revenge of the Wizards

**Tommy Hikari's POV:**

Ever since that fateful day when the White Fang was ultimately defeated, everything has improved for each of the 4 kingdom's culture dramatically.

It turns out the base we completely destroyed back then was the White Fang's supreme headquarters. Without it or their leaders, who also got caught in the explosion, the White Fang quickly disintegrated to nothing.

To stop further racism, which would result in another organization similar to or worse than the White Fang from forming in the future, the Leaders of Remnant gathered together and passed several Faunus rights laws so the Faunus will lose a lot of the oppression that they once had, as well as forbidding any form of racism upon severe penalties. Blake still won't show herself as a hidden Faunus, but I can tell that she is very happy that said laws were passed.

To top it all off, Mercury and Emerald are both in maximum security prison for life sentence after confessing to many crimes they committed, which included framing both Yang and Pyrrha, and even Mercury's murder of his own father. The people of Remnant now no longer see Yang as a ruthless fighter who attacks her already-defeated opponents, but as a victim in a carefully and masterfully laid out plan to end Remnant.

Junior, however, was a tougher nut to crack. Yang went off on a solo mission to find the man, who was also involved with sending aid to the White Fang, and got the police to arrest him, but came back battered and bleeding in her face. Hadrian nearly fainted when he saw her like that and helped bandage and help her recover from her wounds while demanding what happened at the exact same time.

Yang told us that Ozpin told her that they successfully tracked Junior down to another bar, also at the shady side of Vale and she got into a brutal fight with the bartender, some woman by the name of Tifa Lockhart. The fight was so destructive that they destroyed the support beams holding up the roof, which collapsed on the woman. The police found her body and determined that she died from the collapsing roof. Afterwards, Junior tried to attack Yang from behind her back, but the police intercepted Junior before he could do so, placing him under arrest for many crimes, but not as severe as Cinder's lackeys, and sentencing him to spend 30 years of his life behind bars.

Even the Fall maiden, Amber, woke up from her comatose state, thanked the Guardians and us for saving Remnant from disaster, and went back to her private ranch. After that day, the 12 of us Hunters-in-Training partied like crazy. Even Hadrian is joining in and having a wonderful time.

At first, he was very depressed and would constantly want to be alone. Then after a while, we had enough and united to demand the truth from my team leader about what's wrong.

After an hour of demanding, he cracked and pulled us into a side chamber and explained to us his depression, about how he's the reason that multi-color haired girl, Neo, Adam and Roman Torchwick are dead. I'll admit, I was surprised when I heard about that, but the fact that he'd lose all of us because of his actions to help others?

Well, his spunk was so thick it took all of us to convince him that while he did take some lives, he saved countless more in the future from slavery at the hands of immortal monsters and tyranny. That made him smile, and reverted back to his old self and then the real celebrations began. It's not just us, either. The entirety of Remnant celebrated this victory and it even became a new holiday, known as Liberty Day. The day Remnant became free from the great evils that threatened the peace.

However, today all that happiness changed.

Earlier today, Team RWBY went to the landmass north of the island of Patch to investigate the local Grimm, who have been acting very strangely as of late. They have not returned from their mission or even given a report yet.

That is the part that bothers me greatly. Not 5 minutes later, Ozpin called us to his office on Hadrian's scroll. Knowing something's not right, we make our way to the office double time. But when we arrive at the elevator, we're surprised to see Team JNPR there, also waiting for the lift. "You got called to see the headmaster, too?" Jaune asked.

Hadrian merely nodded and we got into the elevator, looking nervous. Even though he won't show it, he's also getting worried about Team RWBY's silence. It's a little cramped in the elevator, but it could be much worse. But Theodore hated it, considering he loves open spaces. We make it up to the office and walk inside. To say I'm surprised would be an understatement. Ozpin sat behind his desk, with Glynda at his side, but this time, Taiyang, Qrow, Raven, and even the 5 visiting wizards are also at the office.

"What's going on?" I ask instantly but hesitantly. Something had to be wrong, as they all looked angry.

"The answer's quite simple, Mr. Hikari. The rest of the wizards have finally found a way to Remnant." Ozpin said evenly, although he still looked displeased.

"How can you be sure?" Jaune asked warily. He helped do research on those people and to think they're actually here is obviously making him anxious about what happens next.

"Yes, they really are here. They made a portal here at the area we sent team RWBY, in fact. That's why the Grimm have been acting strangely. But the worst part is that their sheer numbers overpowered Team RWBY, who are now their hostages." Raven said, bloody murder written on her pale face.

Stunned silence for us reigns as we digest that piece of information. "We're going to that place and we'll save Team RWBY and bust some wizarding heads in the process." Hadrian said. His green eyes turned to the color of acid and electricity crackled around his hair for a second.

We all voiced our agreement quickly and got ready. We all got into our normal clothes we wore when we had our first match of the Vytal Festival.

About 15 minutes later, we all met up at the docking bay. The good wizards are in their street clothes with their weapons at their sides. Since coming to Remnant, they've changed quite a bit. Now they're more lean and muscular and have weapons this time. They each have broadswords that can change into machine guns, with different modifications and paint jobs for each person. Everyone who attended the brief meeting was there. Even Ozpin and Glynda are coming with us. That didn't make me any less nervous.

We all waste no time to get on board the ship. It is the largest Bullhead Beacon has to offer. My gut instinct tells us we're going to need this ship later. The second the hatch closes behind us, the giant Bullhead takes off and flies at top speed to Patch. I looked around at everyone. I can tell that no one's holding back for this fight. Even Raven had her Grimm battle armor on and Hadrian sat there in the Golden Dragon suit. Although that seems petty compared to that electric dragon he summoned. Now that was awesome!

It took over an hour of flight, but we finally arrive at a clearing at Patch, where the wizards were last seen. They appeared in the middle of the wilderness and are making their way to the local town, where the Xiao Long-Rose family lives.

The Bullhead touches down in the clearing and we run out from the ramp and onto the field. If the calculations are right, we're about 5 miles from the closest town. From out of the cover of the trees comes Albus Dumbledore himself. At his side is Charles Potter, looking very smug with himself as usual, along with Lily Potter, who stared blankly at us. Behind them emerged an entire army of sulky and nasty-looking wizards. Even that white-haired man, Lucius Malfoy I believe he's called, is there with his ferret-like son, Draco.

They're all wearing those cross-gender dresses (I mean, robes). "So, Hunters of an alternate world! Return Harry and 5 of our people to us and you shall have your friends back." Dumbledore said. For some reason, his voice is a little flat, like he's in a trance.

From out of the crowd came all 4 members of Team RWBY, who are bound by some sort of magic. These guys are so arrogant that they let Team RWBY keep their weapons. They all looked a little battered, but defiant to their captors.

The tension that filled the air could almost be sliced with a knife.

* * *

 _AN:_ So it begins.

I hated having Team RWBY get captured, but it will all work out in the end. Everything will be explained soon.

I hope you liked my inclusion of the Death Battle episode. It really is an interesting episode. As for Yang's describing her fight, I altered the Death Battle in this story so Yang isn't behind Tifa's death. The collapsing roof really killed her.

So, will the wizards return to their former people or will the 2 sides clash until the bitter end?

See you all next time!


	31. Chapter 32: The Battle of Wills, Part 1

**James Potter's POV:**

Can someone please slap me silly, or do anything to wake me up, because I feel like this is a horrible nightmare.

Why is Albus Dumbledore, the man I once looked up to even during my days as a Marauder at Hogwarts, now using hostages to do what he wants? Why is my wife, Lily with Dumbledore in this despicable deed worthy of terrorists? Even more troubling, why are all of the most corrupt witches and wizards in Magical Britain here as well? To top it all off, there are also decent witches and wizards in the crowd, such as Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and many others I can't remember at the moment.

Something's definitely happened behind the scenes while I've been away.

For instance, I know for a fact that Daphne Greengrass would rather die than be in the same company as Draco Malfoy or his slimy git of a father because the Malfoys are in possession of a marriage contract between Draco and Daphne's little sister, Astoria. I know this because the Greengrasses, Longbottoms and other respected families are family allies and close friends. The Greengrasses are just far less vocal about what their position truly is in Wizarding Britain.

I unsheathe my broadsword and hold it out in front of me. "Why should we come back when you treat our friends like this?" Fred asked coldly, his weapon out. His twin also has a look of anger on his face, but hasn't draw his sword just yet.

"You will come home now. It's far safer at home than here with these barbarians!" Molly said in her usual shrill voice that gives me headaches worse than the hangovers. I can tell you that from experience. Except this time her voice now holds a robotic tone to it that I've never heard before.

The others, however, took no notice as they look highly offended at Molly's words. For good reason, of course. "This world, no matter how harsh it is, has treated us much better than anyone in our old lives ever did. Back at the Wizarding World, racism and slavery still exist. I've had it up to here with the idiotic choices you've all made over and over again." Remus said icily.

"So to put it plainly. You can go throw yourselves to a Beowulf before we willingly go back with you." Hadrian said, pulling out his lance. My brat son, Charles, grunted. His smug look turned to a look of anger.

"Fine, then. We'll make you return to the proper life a wizard deserves. Stupefy!" Charles shouts to Hadrian. Hadrian easily dodges the blast and charges at the wizards, lance unsheathed. We follow suite and charge at the army, now that the new battle had begun.

Hadrian swings his lance around, knocking wizards off their feet, while making his way to the captured Team RWBY. Jaune protects Hadrian while he frees Team RWBY. "Get the others loose and be ready for a fair fight!" Hadrian shouts to Yang. He stabs his lance, charged with his semblance, through Yang's magical chains.

They easily shatter under the force of a semblance-enhanced weapon. Yang nods and gets to work, punching off the bonds that held her teammates in place. No one stopped them from breaking free as they're too focused on trying to avoid the power of Glynda's semblance and Jaune's sword. I have to admit, he's talented with it.

I couldn't concentrate on watching Team RWBY break free as got pulled into a fight with my own wife. It saddened me greatly. "Come home, James. We're going to have our revenge on these people who kidnapped you." Lily said, her voice also monotone, as she sent spell after spell at me.

Unluckily for her, my training has given me some pretty darn good reflexes. I dodge another spell and using my sword, sweep her feet out from under her.

I've already guessed something's happened to Lily, but I want confirmation. I whip out my wand from the bottom of my sword and mutter a spell that hits her forehead. Her head suddenly became engulfed in a black cloud. My blood boils in anger as this can mean only one thing.

Somebody had the audacity to put my wife under the Imperious Curse!

Then it hit me. 'How many more are also under the curse's influence?' I mentally ask myself. Then I remember an old spell I came across while doing research on the magic that helped me find my lost son in the first place.

I wave over Sirius, Remus, Fred, George and Hadrian. They nod, knock their opponents out, and run over to me outside the battle field. "What's going on?" Hadrian asked.

"I've found out what's wrong. Someone put my wife under the Imperious Curse." I answer.

The others looked shocked at the revelation. "So what do we do?" asked George, looking uncertain.

"Simple. We compile our magic made into a special mind cleansing spell and give it to Hadrian who unleashes it on the wizards. It will help us determine who's under the Imperious Curse as well. Knowing this new Dumbledore, he's probably behind it." I explain quickly.

The 6 of us nod, and all at once, Me, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George began muttering the spell. It condensed into one point, leaving behind a bright blue ball of pure magic.

Hadrian takes it, adding his own power to it. "Hunters, duck!" Hadrian shouts and throws the ball. It hits the closest wizard and the magic explodes everywhere.

A side effect of the spell is that if someone isn't under the influence of the Curse, they'll fall unconscious for a brief time. The ones under the curse, however, will lose concentration but not fall unconscious. That spell revealed so many details. As I hoped, all of the better wizards, like Neville Longbottom, my wife, Blaise Zabini and several others were under the Imperious Curse.

However, what really shocked me is that Dumbledore was also under the Curse's influence as well! That no-good Snape, too!

The shadier wizards, like Ginny Weasely and even my other son were knocked unconscious, meaning that they weren't under the influence. That bothered me greatly.

All of the Imperioused wizards, battered and not battered, stood up and are looking around, absolute confusion on their faces. The Hunters stared at the scene with equal confusion. "Lily, do you have any idea where we are or what's going on?" Dumbledore asked my wife, seeing the unconscious Malfoys in the mix of the crowd.

Lily just shook her head, but then noticed me. "James!" she said and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I hug her back, knowing that she's back to normal. Team RWBY seems to have realized that these people were being forced to do what they did so they lowered their weapons, none of them recklessly desiring revenge. "James, what's going on? Where are we?" Snape demands sharply.

The large airship's hatch opened up, allowing entrance. I let go of Lily and look at the still-conscious crowd. "We will fill you in when we get to safety. For now, we need to get out of here." I tell them.

Everyone seems to have realized that they're in danger here as they all get on board the ship, which must appear alien to them. Lily turned around, noticing the unconscious wizards, my son amongst them.

"What about them? Our son?" Lily asked.

I sigh at the question. "Lily, when they wake up, they'll have to either survive out in the world or go back home. Someone put you all under the Imperious Curse. They, however, weren't under the influence." I answer.

Lily looked horrified at what I said, but didn't say anything else as she also got on board, with me following closely behind.

Within a minute, everyone's on board, with Hadrian and Yang being the last people. Yang ran onto the ship with Hadrian running closely behind her, his armor gone.

As his back is turned, the most unexpected thing happened.

I saw a flash of white light behind Hadrian, which then disappeared. Hadrian's eyes widened and his skin paled. He collapsed to the ground, out cold. Charles is awake and standing up, wand out. His expression is one of hatred I have never seen on his face.

"You have ruined my perfect plans to rule 2 worlds, Hadrian! You think you're better than me? Well, you're not. Now you shall die slowly, knowing that all of your stupid friends are dead!" he shouted in fury.

The other wizards have also woken up and are holding their wands out, ready for Round 2.

* * *

 _AN:_ Yup, Charles is the big bad guy! I hope you like my twist to the Wrong BWL cliché.

I have officially canceled the Molly and Ron Weasely bashing. They may be a little annoying and condesending at times, but truly good people deep down. Honestly, how their bashings became so popular is a mystery to me. Maybe a mystery Richard Castle would have interest in solving?

Anyway, I'll see you all next time in the final part of the battle.

Also, if you're looking for more, please check out my other story, "Rise of the Jedi." In the future, an interesting idea I've had will come soon.

Please leave a review and I thank you all for the support you have given this story.

Later!


	32. Chapter 33: The Battle of Wills, Part 2

**Yang Xiao Long's POV:**

I honestly thought this day couldn't suck much more than it already had.

In summary, I thought that me and my fellow teammates being overwhelmed and captured by the wizards to be used as bargaining chips was the worst. But now, seeing Hadrian fall to the ground, unconscious and probably hurt, my heart stops cold. That is the worst moment.

The evil wizards are conscious again, getting back to their feet and reclaiming their wands so they can fight us again. "We need to get into the air! Up there we can do a lot more damage to our enemies while remaining out of their magic's way!" Qrow shouts.

I stare at my uncle incredulously. "But Hadrian's still there, just lying on the ground. We can't just leave him!" I call back to him, trying to talk some sense into him. But it is already too late. The Bullhead's engines roared to life.

"Don't worry about him. We'll defeat these scoundrels while keeping them away from Hadrian. When we're done, we'll get him to safety. I promise." He responds gravely. I can tell that he likes that decision as much as I do. But what he said does makes sense, so I grudgingly didn't fight him when the ship flew about 30 feet into the air.

By now, all of the wizards are awake, rearmed and firing spells at us. That red-haired girl, Ginny something or another, cast a limb-binding spell on Hadrian so he can't fight his captors.

The air around me turned hot as my rage kicked in. No one messes with Hadrian except me and gets away with it! Jaune and Pyrrha both have their shields out and are blocking the spells while Ruby, Nora and Blake shoot back at them.

Suddenly, an idea kicked in that would save Hadrian's life. "Glynda! Help me!" I shout to my deputy headmistress as I leave the offense and grab the longest rope I can find. I run back to the wall and glance down at the field. Down below, the I took some satisfaction when I see that the wizards look apocalyptic about being shown up by us.

"What are you…" Glynda asked, then noticed Hadrian. Thank goodness, she understands what I have in mind instantly and looks somewhat impressed with my idea.

"Cover them!" Ozpin said, who looks very uneasy about his adoptive nephew being at the mercy of these tyrants and also figures out what I have in mind.

My plan is rather simple. I throw the rope down to the ground. Glynda used her semblance to lower it all the way and tie it into a tight knot around Hadrian's arms. Using my strength, which is boosted thanks to my semblance that's kicked in, I lift Hadrian up. The entire process went pretty fast, but far too slow for my taste.

"You won't get away with him!" Charles shouted up at us and he, along with that redhead Ginny, send some kind of spell at Hadrian. I give a tremendous pull, which caused the spell to hit Hadrian's legs instead of his spine. Judging by the way they're dangling in an odd way, Hadrian's legs are broken.

Tears form in my eyes at seeing that, but I keep on heaving. After an agonizing minute of pulling in which Glynda, Perseus and Tommy are helping out, we finally hoist Hadrian onto the Bullhead.

Then luck truly turns to our favor and against the evil wizards. A lot of Beowulves and Ursas come running out of the forest and begin attacking the wizards on the ground. I even saw an Ursa Major eat one of the bulkier wizards whole. They all looked so terrified as they vainly tried to fight back against the Grimm with their spells. While they are wounding Grimm and some of the luckier ones are even killing some Beowulfs, the Grimm are still coming in huge numbers. They have absolutely no chance at victory.

I pick Hadrian up and run past everyone that's on board and make my way to a large medical chamber nearby. I lay Hadrian on one of the empty beds and get the medical equipment on properly. Hadrian means everything to me. If I lose him, I wouldn't know what to do anymore.

Suddenly, James and Lily appeared behind me. "You help the others. We'll make sure he's properly attached to the medical devices." James said.

I nod, grateful for the help, and leave the medical room. Except what I see awaiting me isn't quite what I was expecting. No one is firing down to the ground. Instead, Tommy is at the front of the group with his back to me.

"What's going on?" I ask Ruby, who's closest to me. She shook her head, looking as confused as I felt.

"He just asked us to stop firing. Said he has a way to end all of this in one blast." She said. I'm confused. His arm cannons can't do that much damage with one blast. Not even his charged shots are THAT powerful.

Tommy answered my question. "I see no other way to do this. So I will do what I must. BIG MODE ACTIVATE!" he shouts.

'Big Mode? What's that supposed to mean?' I wonder. I've never heard of this mode before.

Then Tommy slammed his 2 metal arms together. What happens next is downright amazing and terrifying at the same time. His metal arms merge together and change shape and complexion. When the transformation is done, we're all staring at what has to be the most dangerous-looking weapon I've ever seen. It's long and silver with a black underbelly. At the front is a black gun tip with what looks like plastic tubes wrapped around it.

"Take this!" Tommy shouts and points the weapon at them. Suddenly, the plastic tubes around the gun begin glowing with a bright green light. Tommy flew backwards and crashed to the ground after slamming into the roof after he unleashes a huge ball of green plasma that flies to the ground. When it makes contact with Charles's back as he's trying to fight an Ursa Major…

 **BOOM!** A blinding flash of light forces me to cover my eyes with my arms. The others also groaned under the intense light. When I can see again, I look down at the field below.

What I see makes me cover my mouth in horror.

The Grimm are all vaporized by the blast, the entire field is bright yellow, and there are piles of ashes everywhere. I have no doubt in my mind. Those piles of ashes are what remains of the evil wizards. Tommy had vaporized them all.

We all look at Tommy in utmost shock. Even that greasy-haired man Snape looked disturbed by the scene and even Mom looked stunned at what had happened. I notice that he looks very pale and is breathing pretty hard. He sounds like he had just run a marathon.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked. He looks torn between relieved and terrified.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. They were all evil and wanted to enslave us all, so I blasted them all with my firepower. Besides, they were all about to be eaten by the Grimm anyway, so in a way, I saved them from the worse death." He answered. His voice is a little hoarse.

"Well, what's done is done. As much as I hate to admit it, you do have a good point, Mr. Hikari. You did save them from being eaten by the Grimm." Ozpin said. He looked rattled but he does seem to truly understand Tommy's motive.

"What the heck is this 'Big Mode?' I've never heard of it before." Glynda demanded, looking a little unnerved.

"Yeah, that's the first time I actually used it. Hadrian wanted it kept under wraps so no one can use it for evil purposes." Tommy responded.

Everyone else looked relieved. Then a thought occurs to me. I need to see Hadrian and make sure he's alright!

I run past everyone who is now leaning against the walls, relief on their faces. These tyrants must have had a serious iron grip on them all for years for these people to be this relieved that the evil wizards are dead. I make my way to the medical chamber and enter it. On the bed lay Hadrian.

His skin is sickly pale, both his legs are in casts and he isn't moving. The scene didn't just break my heart, it shattered it.

I pull up a chair and sit down on Hadrian's right. The other Hunters also came in to check and see how their friend is doing. They all looked very worried about him. I lean forward and grab Hadrian's hand and give it a squeeze.

"Hadrian, come back to us." I whisper in his ear, barely keeping the sobs at bay.

* * *

 _AN:_ Well, this is interesting. Please take a guess at what weapon I am referencing with Tommy's Big Mode weapon. I thought it a fitting ending for the evil wizards.

See you all next time, when many secrets come to light.

Later!


	33. Chapter 34: A Series of Revelations

_**Sort-of Flashback: Inside Hadrian's Head**_

* * *

 **Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

* * *

After my back-stabbing bastard of a brother hits me in the back with that curse, whatever it was, I fall forward, losing conscience by the time my head slams into the ground.

When I open my eyes again, I am certain that I'm in a dream of sorts.

I find myself in a very nice nursery that feels very familiar and has 2 small cribs. When I see the faces of the 2 toddlers sitting on the ground, I know instantly who they are. The red-haired baby is Charles and the black-haired baby is definitely me. But unlike my own memories which are normally murky at best, these memories are sharp and clear. Suddenly, shouts ring out from outside the only door into the room. Both babies, which were playing with each other, are now staring at the door with curiosity.

Then an explosion noise can be heard from behind the door, which falls to the ground and a man walks inside. He has black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes that seem to have a red tint to them, coupled with an evil smile on his face that creeps me out a little. Like the room, this man feels familiar. But he doesn't have much intimidation-wise in comparison to Adam Taurus or even Cinder Fall.

Charles, the coward he is, fell onto his back and began crying loudly. The baby me, however, just stares up at the man with interest in his eyes. The man seems a little nervous, evident by the few goosebumps forming on his arm and slight pause. That doesn't stop him from reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouts at me.

The spell is just about to hit me, when suddenly the younger me is surrounded by golden light. Lightning began crackling around the baby and it scorched the room, with the man, whom I assume is Lord Voldemort, taking the brunt of my semblance.

He screams in absolute agony before the electric shower utterly vaporizes him, leaving only ashes behind. Charles survives the lightning, which left behind a V shaped scar on his forehead, and collapsed next to the Dark Lord's ashes.

I, however, am nowhere to be found. So that's when I left for Remnant.

A wind blew in the room and a couple of the Dark Lord's ashes flew into Charles's open wound and sunk in. That's when I see James run in and look around frantically. Then everything goes black again.

That's when everything comes into place in my mind. I am the true Boy-Who-Lived, while my brother, the snake he is, absorbed some of the Dark Lord's remains! Meaning that he probably inherited some of the Dark Lord's traits.

Then more memories come and go around me. All of them involving Charles. His growing up, an ego that only grows each year that passes, his practice to master his magic, along with modifying the Imperious curse to levels that would put most, if not all other evil wizards to shame. How he even brainwashed his own mother, Dumbledore and other decent wizards that don't follow him after me and my team left Hogwarts permanently. He even called all of the evil wizards together with a vision of one united Wizarding World, ruled by him. Oh, how they cheered for him when they heard that.

Along with so many more things he had done in his secret life.

It disgusts me to know how truly arrogant and evil he is. That's when I realize something else. If I don't make it out of this memory lane soon, I won't get to see everyone again. I'll lose everyone who's been with me through everything.

My adoptive parents. My natural parents. My team, team JNPR, team RWBY. Yang Xiao Long.

The beautiful blonde girl with the greatest smile and a down-to-earth fighter and also one of the best people to ever enter my life. Then it hit me how much she actually means to me, despite us dating for several months.

'Hadrian, come back to us.' Yang's voice echoed around me. She sounds like she's on the verge of crying.

That sent my senses skyrocketing. I need to get back to everyone, and to do that, I need to break out of this bliss. I invoke all of my semblance and solidify it to form the Golden Dragon. Using the raw power of this ability, I tear through the bliss until a flash of blinding white light surrounds me, forcing me to cover my eyes.

Then the darkness returned. I open my eyes again and see a metal roof and hear the whirring engines of a Bullhead. I am back. I try to move my legs, but they wouldn't move at all. Pain shot through my body when I tried it. I try to sit up and I notice that both my legs are in casts and that everyone is staring at me with utmost amazement.

Then I noticed that Yang isn't with the crowd in front of me. I saw a sudden flash of movement and I am pulled into a tight hug. "You're alive." Yang's voice said into my ear. She sounded beyond happy that I'm better. Yang lets go and sits back down on the chair on my right.

"Good to see you awake." Ozpin said, smiling. I smile back then answer the big question that popped into my mind.

"I just have one question: How badly did that double-crossing, lying jackass Charles do to me?" I ask calmly.

I'm surprised that no one looked shocked or even offended by my accusation. "For the most part, you are in good shape. However, the bones in your legs had been broken enough to the point where even if the bones are fully healed, you will always have a little trouble walking. Although I have to wonder, is there something about young Charles that we don't? Judging by your attitude, of course." Dumbledore said.

I sigh and decide to tell them all. "When that jerk Charles attacked me from behind, I was thrown into a dream scape of sorts with a lot of visions involving Charles. I found out that I'm the actual Boy-Who-Lived and Charles absorbed some of the Dark Lord Voldemort's essence. How he used it to try and create an empire that orbits around him and his ego. When he found out about Remnant, he figured he could add it to his list of things under him. By the way, what happened to him?" I ask curiously.

Everyone looked at each other. "Your teammate, Tommy Hikari, used Big Mode to wipe out the wizards and the Grimm that nearly killed them."

Horror clenched my heart when I heard that. "He did WHAT?" I ask in a dangerously calm voice, then add, "You know what? I'm not happy he did it, but I'll let it slide for this occasion. We did free some innocent people, after all."

No one argued with the logic, most of their thoughts are still on the revelations I told them about. Everyone left so they can relax and began making plans to send back the living wizards on good terms. "So, what are we going to do now?" Yang asked. She never left my side when I talked with everyone. That's something I am very grateful for.

I glance at her and give her the best smile I can muster. "That's simple. We continue our studies at Beacon until we graduate." She says bluntly.

I nod in agreement. "What do you say we head to the wine country this weekend? I know of a really good place we can go."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She answers. Yang leans over and we kiss passionately.

A loud cough catches my attention. I pull away and I notice that Glynda's still standing there, a neutral expression on her face. My skin turned even paler at the thought of what awaits me. Even Yang looked terrified at what's about to happen.

"So, you two are going out together. Because you're both of age, I won't interfere in your love life. However, I must give you a word of warning, Ms. Xiao Long. If you ever hurt Hadrian, then not even he can keep you safe from my wrath." Glynda said calmly, with a hint of disapproval in her voice, before also walking off.

Yang looked at me with true concern in her voice. I know what she's thinking instantly. "Don't worry about me. I won't be getting any more hurt than I am now. I won't be taking part in any of the on-hands classes for a while."

"Then Port's classes will be even more mind-numbing than before." Yang answered, giving a knowing smile.

We both laugh out loud at that. Meanwhile the Bullhead flew us back to Beacon, where we will send the good wizards home and we will all celebrate the defeat of the evils that haunted 2 different worlds.

* * *

 _AN:_ I regret to say that the end is near.

Next time is the epilogue of this story. I'm starting work on a mid-term story that happens immediately after this one, but it will take a while to get down right.

Thank you for all the support you have given me and may I continue to write my best.

See you all next time!


	34. Chapter 35: Epilogue: 10 Years Later

_Italics =_ flashback

* * *

 **Hadrian Goodwitch's POV:**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I stare up at the wooden ceiling. I had just dreamed about that day 10 years ago again, back when the evil wizards led by a traitorous bastard who happened to be my brother tried to take my home from me.

I let out a sharp breath. Thankfully, that dream has become less and less common after each year, but my legs have always been a little shaky since. I look to my left and smile at the sight of Yang, sleeping soundlessly. Smiling at the sight, I roll over and plant a kiss on her forehead. Yang's eyes slowly flutter open and she gives me a sleepy smile. "Morning, Hadrian." She whispers.

I smile back. "Morning, honey." We both roll out of bed and head downstairs, stretching and yawning all the way.

Along the way, memories of the last 10 years flew through my mind. The best 10 years of my life. After that fiasco with the wizards, we returned to a re-established Beacon Academy. The wizards took a portal, courtesy of Dad, and returned to their home. I have heard that their world has improved drastically in so many ways thanks to the majority of the 'purebloods' that pulled the strings at the British magical government being dead.

As for us Hunters, things have improved as well. Over our last 2 semesters at Beacon Academy, we honed our weapons, fighting styles and powers to all new levels. While that happened, me and Yang began officially dating and we loved the time spent together. Soon, all too soon, teams HTPT, RWBY, JNPR and JCNF graduated from Beacon Academy with top honors.

After graduation, we gave each other our numbers, promising to stay in contact with one another, and went our separate ways. We went in pairs through the various sections of the land of Remnant, taking on dangerous jobs and tracking down infamous criminals still out there. But compared to the fights we took on before our graduation, everything we did afterwards was a piece of cake.

As for me and Yang, we traveled southern Remnant as thrill seekers, taking on the most dangerous jobs possible.

After we dispatched a large Beowulf lair near a small town on Patch, we spent some extra time there to just relax. That's when I knew the time was right. On the top of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean at sunset, I did the most nerve-wracking thing I have ever done.

I proposed to Yang Xiao Long.

She was, and still is, happy with the chance of us being officially together. It took a lot of time to plan and prepare for our wedding, but it was so worth it in the end. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _I stood there, on the altar, in a fancy black suit that's a little stiff for my taste, but I'm OK with it. Before me, seated in many rows on my left, is my family and my friends. On the other side of the aisle, all of Yang's family and friends are seated. Everyone looks very happy, some of them are even crying a little. Soon, she appeared. I remember thinking how beautiful Yang is as she walked down the aisle. Then she stepped up onto the alter next to me and took both my hands while we faced each other. Finally, we went through with the vows. Then came the big moment._

" _Do you, Hadrian Goodwitch, take Yang Xiao Long to be your wife?" the cleric asked._

" _I do." I said without a moment's hesitation. The cleric then turned to Yang._

" _Do you, Yang Xiao Long, take Hadrian Goodwitch to be your husband?" the cleric asked._

" _I do." Yang said, just as confidently._

" _You may kiss the bride." Me and Yang look at each other, hesitating a little. Then we went in closer until our lips make contact._

 _The cheers that rang out are louder and more welcoming than any of the cheers I have ever received during the fighting competitions._

* * *

After our marriage, we had a 2-story house built on Patch using the large amounts of money we have, thanks to us taking on dangerous missions. It is now our home.

We make it to the bottom of the staircase and went right, through our living room, and walk into the kitchen. I whip up some quick eggs and bacon for the day to come. Then a door at the far side of the hallway the staircase is on opened up and 2 7-year old kids came out, yawning. They walked over to us.

"Morning, Mom, Dad." Leo Xiao Long-Potter greeted us. He took a seat at the island next to his mom. His twin sister, Leia, took a seat at his right side. They both came into our lives after a year of marriage.

They both perfect blends of me and Yang. For instance, they both have dark blonde hair and my green eyes. They even have builds and semblances similar to me and Yang's. Leia is most likely going to specialize in ranged combat one day and her semblance is water manipulation, quite similar to how my own lightning semblance works. Leo, on the other hand, takes a more direct approach. He has the build of a brawler and always wears green bracelets on both wrists. Full-hand gauntlets will most likely be his weapon style one day. As for his semblance, it allows him to absorb energy by simply touching the thing he's taking the energy from. Using it on anything for too long can get quite hazardous. To top it all off, his eyes turn dark purple when he's absolutely seething about something.

Aside from that, they are both extremely nice and intelligent kids. I finished making breakfast and we began eating in silence. Once we finish, I take the plates and put them in the sink and get washing. "Why don't you all get cleaned up? Today's a big day, after all." I tell my family.

They agree and head off to get cleaned up. After I finish cleaning up, I join them.

An hour later, we are all outside our house, waiting. I have on my green shirt and black cargo pants, Yang has on a yellow shirt and black shorts, Leia has on a blue shirt and jeans while Leo has on a dark green tank top under a black vest and khaki shorts.

Finally, the Bullhead appeared and landed in front of us. The hatch opened and out stepped Ozpin himself. "How are you?" the grey-haired hunter greeted me and Yang.

"Doing great, sir." I tell him, then shake his hand before Yang follows suite.

"Well, let's head on. Can't keep everyone waiting." He said and walked back onto the ship, with us following him. Once we are onboard, the hatch closes behind us and the ship takes off.

Today, we are going to Beacon Academy to see what the possible new students have to offer. But this time, we will also be meeting our friends again and showing my kids what the Academy looks like. For them, I would do anything. It took another hour, but we finally came into view of the famous school.

Leo and Leia stared out the window at it, absolutely awestruck at the famous school. The ship touches down and the hatch opens up. The second we step off the ship, I see a sight that makes me crack a smile. All of my friends and former teammates are standing there, happy to see us again. Even the team who entered the school during my 2nd year are there.

"It's been too long. How's life?" Jake Brennen said, smiling a little.

We walk over to our friends and shake hands. "I'm good, Jake. You guys head on to the viewing rooms. I'll give Leo and Leia a quick tour." I tell them.

They agreed and began heading off. I walk off in a separate direction and briefly show the twins what their future school looks like. I showed them some of the classrooms, the mess hall, the auditorium and ball room. I even told them some of the stories about what happened where at this place. After the tour, we made our way to the viewing room.

Leo and Leia both look even more excited to come here than before. We entered the room that resembles a theater with many seats that are occupied by my friends, waiting on me. I got a seat next to Yang. "So are you 2 looking forward to coming here?" Ruby asked the twins.

"Oh, yes!" they said in unison, getting some chuckles.

The the screen came to life and zoomed in on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. "Let the games begin." Yang said.

I nod and take her hand.

At this moment, I am utterly at peace.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _AN:_ Well, this is the end, sadly.

I am definitely going to be writing a mid-term story that explains what happened in the 10 year time skip, but when it will come out is still uncertain, probably a year or so since I have other things I want to do. That's when Jake and his team, Jackknife, make an appearance.

Anyway, thank you, everyone, for all the support you have given me in this story.

See you all next time in my next story that's coming soon, "Revenge of the Animals." Even if I'm just 'meh' on it. Forget it ever existed, please.

PS: I will be reworking every chapter of this story a lot so it reads smoother. Also, I'm not the romantic type of person, so don't expect to see much more of the stuff like the flashback in the future.

PPS: _**Official Announcement As of October 26th, 2017!**_

Hi everyone. I have spent much time contemplating how that mid-term story story would go, and I am truly sorry to say that I have officially cancelled it. I have way too much to do already, what with being on the verge of growing grey hair from my school work load and I have so many other fanfiction ideas that I want to work on that this became undermined. Oh well. Maybe I'll do it one day, but it's not looking likely.

Later!


End file.
